Stargate A New Age
by kaln7
Summary: Shepard defeated the Collectors, but now he must face a universe different from his own, but his team won't be the only team to help him get through this uncertain future.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers, I hope you will enjoy this story of mine and leave comments at the end, please enjoy and let me know about it. This crossover takes place after ME2 and in season 6 of SG-1 after episode 6 the Abyss, just to clarify where everything is in the universe.**

* * *

 **July, 26 2185**

 **Galactic Core**

 **Normandy SR-2**

It took a while, but Shepard manage to do the impossible. He recruited an impressive team traveled through the Omega 4 Relay and launched an attack against the Collectors. Now all he had to do next was out run the radiation pulse that would kill all the Collectors, but leave the technology intact for Cerberus.

As the pulse continued to expand from the base and closer to the Normandy, Joker activated the FTL engine, but unknown to anyone was that the radiation pulse combine with the black hole sent the Normandy and the entire crew to another universe.

* * *

 **Unknown System**

In the quietness of space the Normandy dropped out of FTL violently as if going through a magnetic storm...

 **Normandy SR-2**

 **Bridge**

On the bridge of the Normandy sparks were flying, the holographic displays were on the frits. Joker and Shepard were getting up from the floor, after the shockwave knocked them down coming out of FTL. "What the hell was that?" asked Joker as he got back into his seat still feeling the pain of a broken bone.

Shepard was standing behind Joker and was wondering the exact same thing. "Don't know, EDI?" asked Shepard turning to the ships AI for answers.

EDI appeared as the holographic blue sphere. "Unknown, but I believe the turbulence we felt may have been caused by the radiation pulse in a close proximity to the black hole."

Shepard nodded his head. "How bad is the damage?"

EDI began processing. "We have multiple hull breaches on deck five, I have already put up kinetic barriers to prevent the air from escaping."

Shepard nodded his head. "I'm going to talk to the Illusive Man." As Shepard was walking away, EDI stopped him.

"Shepard the QEC is no longer in direct contact with the Illusive Man." said EDI

Shepard turned around with shock in his eyes. "Is it a malfunction or damaged from the turbulence."

"No, I have already done a diagnostic on it and found nothing at all." replied EDI

Shepard began thinking wondering if he should focus on the QEC or get the crew to focus on repairing the Normandy, but before he could make a decision, Joker interrupted his train of thought. "Shepard, we have another problem."

Shepard walked up behind Joker. "Hit me Joker! It can't get any worse than this."

Oh it was going to get worse alright thought Joker. "Were not in the Sahrabarik system."

Shepard was confused and was wondering what the hell was going on. "How can we not be in the Sahrabarik system, where are we then?"

Joker turned around and shrugged. "Constellations don't match any known star charts in are computers."

Shepard pinched the top of his nose between his eyes overwhelm by this information. "Alright, get the crew to focus on repairing the hull damages and systems, I want the Normandy back up to a hundred percent." Shepard then walked away to gather his team together.

* * *

 **Conference Room**

Shepard gathered his entire team in the conference room to tell them what's been going on. The Conference room itself was still badly damage from attacking the Collectors. "So that's everything. We don't know where we are or how to get back."

The entire team took a moment to process this, Miranda then spoke. "What about the Mass Relay, is there not one in the system or another."

Shepard shake his head. "Are sensors are still down, so we won't know if there is a Mass Relay at all and if there is one, it might take a while to find it if we are really in an uncharted system as the Relay may not be activated."

The team became silent again and all thought of what to do next, but before anyone could say a thing, EDI asked for Shepard to appear on the bridge.

* * *

 **Bridge**

Shepard along with Miranda walked on the bridge. "What's the situation?" asked Shepard

EDI appeared next to Joker. "We manage to get sensors online and detected an unusual energy signature."

Shepard raised his eyebrow wondering about this energy signature. "How unusual?"

"I cannot determine at this time as our sensor capablities are below fifty percent, we would need to approach closer and investigate."

Shepard turned to Miranda for advice. "What do you think?"

Miranda thought it over before responding. "This could be a strange anomaly or we could be dealing with a first contact situation, I recommend extreme caution."

Shepard nodded his head. "Joker is our stealth systems operational?"

"First thing the crew repaired was the stealth systems, let's just hope they can't detect us." replied Joker

* * *

 **Unknown planet**

On this uninhabited planet were four individuals walking away from a circular device known as the stargate, these four were very famous and considered the luckiest team in stargate command. SG-1 were about a few yards away from the gate exploring the planet for anything useful to help them in their fight against the Goa'uld, but so far they found nothing.

"Carter, I think this is a bust like always, we should just head back to the gate and go home." said Colonel O'Neill the leader of this flagship team.

"Sir if I'm right about this planet and system, then we are close to the galactic core. It could give scientist on Earth new found information about the core." said Major Samantha Carter the team's expert scientist.

"Well why aren't they here instead of us?" asked O'Neill still frustrated by all this.

"We must first insure this planet is safe to travel to O'Neill, before anyone else can come." replied Teal'c the teams Jaffa companion.

"Who knows Colonel, we might actually find something if we explore further." Said Jonas the team's newest Alien companion to join SG-1.

* * *

 **Unknown planet**

 **Stargate**

When the Normandy appeared in orbit of the planet they immediately launched the shuttle to the location where the strange energy signature, EDI detected. Shepard, Mordin, and Garrus traveled to the planet together to investigate once they knew it was an uninhabited garden world, at least what they could detect from the damaged sensors.

Once the shuttle landed across from the stargate, Shepard and his squad got out of the shuttle and cautiously walked up to the circular device. "Anyone know what it is?" asked Shepard

Garrus had no clue, Mordin began scanning the ring with his Omni-tool and was immediately wide eyed. "Material on this ring is unlike anything known to the galaxy. Much more durable then the materials on the Mass Relay. And very super dense. Possess super conducting properties." Mordin took a deep breath from his high speed talking. "Only conclusion is this device for whatever purpose must be some form of alien technology."

As Shepard was looking at the ring and trying to understand what would be the purpose of this device, Garrus yelled out to the two to come over to where he is. "I think I found the controls for this thing."

Shepard and Mordin walked up to Garrus and saw a large, pedestal-shaped device with the same symbols as the one on the ring itself, Mordin began scanning and was still amazed, telling Shepard of an extremely advance cold fusion reactor core for a power source and some kind of wireless link that connects to the ring.

But as the group was trying to learn about the gate, four individuals were watching them.

* * *

 **Few yards away**

SG-1 were behind a hill watching with binoculars at the three individuals near the gate. "Okay! Anybody want to tell me who are those guys?" asked O'Neill

Carter, Jonas, and Teal'c were wondering the same thing. "Teal'c have you ever seen any of those aliens before." asked Carter looking at Garrus and Mordin.

Teal'c looked at the two aliens and shook his head. "I have not Major Carter, but whoever they are, a human is with them."

Jonas then join the conversation. "Well whoever they are, they seem to be studying the gate, like they never seen it before."

"Well whoever these guys are, their blocking our way." said O'Neill. "Any suggestions?"

"We could go down there, sir and introduce ourselves." said Carter. "There obviously advance from looking at their equipment."

While O'Neill was thinking about what to do, unknown to them was the Normandy in orbit able to detect their radio signals.

* * *

 **Stargate**

While Shepard and his squad continued studying the ring like device, EDI came on the radio. _"Shepard, I have detected four individuals a few yards away from your position. Three are human and the fourth is an unknown."_

Shepard walked up to Garrus and Mordin acting as if nothing was wrong. "Heads up guys, we have company."

Garrus and Mordin looked at Shepard with a calm expression. "Are you sure?" asked Garrus

Shepard nodded his head. "EDI detects four people a few yards away from us over the hill. Three are human and the other is an unknown, but if three are human that's a good sign."

Mordin began thinking of possible scenarios of what might happen. "Three Humans and unknown alien life form. Could possibly be science team studying new life? No would have made contact with us when saw shuttle. Possibly a mercenary group here illegally capturing new specimen."

"Whoever they are, we need to find out, but take precaution at the same time." Shepard then turned around and was about to make a signal, but EDI came on the radio again.

 _"Shepard! I have done another analysis and have matched their radio signals from them, it would be possible to make a connection and communicate over the radio."_

Shepard then looked at his squad, happy to hear this. "Good makes are job easier. Patch me through EDI."

* * *

 **SG-1**

SG-1 were still looking at their unexpected guests. "Alright I've had enough of sitting around, Teal'c your with me, were going to get to the bottom of this." said O'Neill

But as Teal'c and O'Neill were about to leave their cover an unknown voice came out of their radio. _"This is Commander Shepard, of the Normandy. To the four individuals hiding behind the hill please respond."_

Everyone looked at each other surprised by this turn of events. "Well that's new." said Jack as he activated his radio. "This is Colonel Jack O'Neill of SG-1, to the person calling himself Commander Shepard, I'm assuming you're the one near the stargate communicating to us?"

"Did he say Normandy? As in Normandy France?" asked Carter

It was a moment before Shepard responded back. " _If you're talking about the ring, then yes I am. My crew and I dropped out of FTL in this system by accident and we detected an unknown energy reading, we require assistance if you can provide any."_

O'Neill thought it over. "Give me a minute." said O'Neill in his radio. "What do you guys think about this?"

"Well Sir from the looks and sound of it, they are an advance race that seem to have kept their existence a secret from the Goa'uld, they may be willing to trade in technology if we helped them or gain an ally." said Carter

"Yeah I was thinking that too, but what's up with the two aliens?" asked O'Neill

"Maybe it's a coalition." said Jonas, everyone now turning to him. "Well from the looks of it, they're people could be allies and share technology and allow they're soldiers to serve on the same ship."

As SG-1 continued to think, O'Neill got back on the radio. "I think we need to meet face to face, are you willing to let us come over and introduce ourselves?"

After a few seconds, Shepard told them yes.

* * *

 **Stargate**

When SG-1 walked up to Shepard and his squad, O'Neill started off. "Howdy folks nice to finally meet you all."

Shepard's first impression seeing SG-1 was of confusion. Looking at them he saw weapons that were in museums back on Earth that were used back two hundred years ago. And then there was their uniforms, they were wearing old Earth BDU's instead of armor. "Hello." Said Shepard still taken aback by all this. "This may seem strange for asking, but why do you have old equipment that hasn't been used in the last two hundred years?"

SG-1 looked at little confused. "I'm sorry?" asked O'Neill. "Old equipment?"

Shepard nodded his head. "Yeah old!" said Shepard "Are you with the Alliance?"

SG-1 still looked confused. "Ahh! What Alliance would that be?" asked Jonas

Shepard looked at Garrus and Mordin all three seem confused. "I'm talking about the Earth Systems Alliance."

When SG-1 heard Earth they all looked at each other. Colonel O'Neill then stepped in. "Okay hold on! Who are you people?" asked O'Neill trying to make sense of this.

"I'm Commander Shepard, this is Garrus Vakarian and Mordin Solus, and they're a part of my team on board my ship the Normandy."

Carter then stepped in to give an explanation. "Sir, I think I know what's going on here." O'Neill and everyone turned to Carter for answers. "We may be dealing with another alternate universe encounter."

"Alternate universe?" asked Shepard

Mordin then joined in the conversation, but because SG-1 didn't have any translators they couldn't understand what he was saying.

"Mind telling us what your friend said." Asked O'Neill

Shepard looked at O'Neill. "He was explaining to me about the theories of alternate universes and how it's impossible to travel too."

"Actually we have encounter at least two alternate universes, but in both cases these alternate universes were an opposite of our own universe." Said Carter

Shepard looked at his own team and backed at SG-1 "Then where do we go from here?"

* * *

 **Sol System**

 **Earth**

 **SGC**

 **Briefing room**

At Stargate Command SG-1 returned immediately from P2X-429 to report to General Hammond on the discovery they made. "So that's about it General, these people need our help and they have pretty impressive looking weapons." said O'Neill

Hammond turn to Major Carter for more details. "You believe they come from an alternate reality like the previous encounters we've had in the past."

Carter put her hands on the table and leaned closer. "Not exactly sir, from my brief conversation with Commander Shepard, their two-hundred years ahead of us and they don't seem to know anything about the Stargates at all, they have these things called Mass Relays that allow them to travel across the galaxy."

Hammond nodded his head. "What about these aliens you mentioned? What can you tell me about them?"

This is where Jonas stepped in. "Not much general as we could not understand the Aliens at all, Shepard had to translate for us, one of them called Garrus is a Turian. The other Mordin, I think that's what his name was is a Salarian."

Hammond took this in and looked at Carter. "What can you tell me about their technology?"

"We'll sir, I didn't have much time studying it as I would like, but from what I saw, they have some pretty interesting technology, if given the chance I would really like to take a look at it."

Hammond nodded his head. "Is Commander Shepard willing to come to the SGC and talk to us?"

Carter nodded her head. "We offered to help him in anyway, he said to come back in two hours to hear his decision."

* * *

 **P2X-429**

 **Orbit**

 **Normandy-SR 2**

 **Conference Room**

After SG-1 went back to their Earth through the ring now known to Shepard as a Stargate capable of creating an artificial wormhole that allows you to travel to other worlds instead of relying on ships for transportation, immediately returned to the Normandy by shuttle to tell his team of the news. Many could hardly believe they were in an alternate universe, Mordin began explaining the theoretical part of a multiverse.

Most of the team couldn't believe a multiverse existing let alone being able to travel to one.

"Let's for a minute believe in this theory of a multiverse and that we somehow manage to travel to one." said Jacob still shocked about this news. "How do we get back?"

Mordin stepped to the plate. "Hmm. Unknown at this time. Need more data before we can proceed to fine solution."

"In the mean time we were fortunate enough to meet Humans from Earth, who want to help us." said Shepard

Miranda stepped in to voice her concern. "Are you sure that's a wise decision, Shepard. From what you learned about them, their Earth is in the early 21st century. No space worthy ships, countries are still divided in nation states. The only reason they want to help is so they can have access to our technology."

Mordin agreed. "Miranda's logic has point, Shepard. Best be cautious when dealing with primitive cultures. Must remind you of Salarian interference with Krogan which led to Krogan rebellions."

"I haven't made a decision yet and our new friends from Earth are going to come back in a few minutes, so here's our problem." Said Shepard trying to make the right call and not repeat history.

Shepard activated the table's hologram. "We still have damages to the Normandy that needs repairs and without resources or a dry dock from Cerberus or the Citadel we have limited options. Now I know your concerns about trading technology, but we don't have to give them any weapons."

Shepard looked at Miranda. "What if we gave them medical technology for the time being, the cures Humanity in our own universe have made could really benefit them here."

Miranda thought it over. "I guess that couldn't do any harm and it will satisfy them."

Shepard look to his team for any opposition and got none. "Alright let's go meet them."

As the team began leaving, Shepard asked Mordin to stay.

Mordin walked up to Shepard with curiosity. "How can I help, Shepard?"

Shepard walked over to the table and brought up a hologram of the Collector base. "Mordin when we activated the radiation pulse to destroy the Collectors, do you think it had anything to do with us traveling here?"

Mordin thought about before giving an answer. "Like I said before, need more data to give answer?"

"Just humor me, if it was the pulse, do you think the Collector base travelled with us?" asked Shepard

Mordin began thinking everything he knew about multiverse theory and walked up to the table. "If Collector base did travelled with us to this universe, then it would be in the same place it was in our own universe, but we would need to travel to the galactic core to be sure."

Shepard nodded his head and left to go meet SG-1.

* * *

 **P2X-429**

As SG-1 waited for Commander Shepard to arrive they wondered about how this whole meeting would play out, Colonel O'Neill was having doubts about the meeting. "Does anybody think this is all BS and were just wasting our time?"

"You don't believe these people accidentally travelled to another universe?" asked Jonas

"No, I believe that part all too well, it's the whole hoping they trade technology thing, I don't buy it." replied O'Neill remembering all the times other advance cultures refused to trade.

"Even if they don't trade any advance technology O'Neill, we could have potential allies against our war with the Goa'uld." said Teal'c

But before anyone could say anything else, they saw the shuttle descending down in the atmosphere and landing a few feet away from the stargate.

The shuttle door opened and out came, Commander Shepard wearing his Cerberus dress uniform, following right behind was Jacob Taylor and Miranda Lawson.

SG-1 moved up to greet their guests. "Commander, nice to see you again." Said O'Neill. "I see you brought new guests to this party."

Commander Shepard nodded his head. "I figured it be best to bring Humans instead of aliens, your Earth hasn't had much contact with Aliens I assume."

"Actually Commander, SG-1 has made contact with other alien civilizations." Said Jonas "In fact me and Teal'c aren't from Earth."

Shepard, Miranda, and Jacob all looked at each other confused, but before they could ask a question, Samantha Carter stepped in. "Perhaps it be best to discuss everything back at the SGC."

Shepard agreed and watched as Major Carter walked up to the DHD and began punching in Earth's address. While this was happening, Miranda activated her Omni-tool and began taking scans of the Stargate while it was dialing and when it finally activated, Jacob and Miranda step back a bit, shocked to see the unstable vortex shoot out from the gate.

"Well let's get to it." said Shepard as Miranda, Jacob were guided by SG-1 to the wormhole, they hesitated at first when they got up to the event horizon, but stepped right in after Teal'c and Jonas went first.

* * *

 **Sol System**

 **Earth**

 **SGC**

 **Gate Room**

General Hammond was waiting in the gate room for SG-1 to return with Commander Shepard. When the gate activated and the GDO signal was sent to lower the iris, Jonas and Teal'c came through first following them right after were Shepard, Miranda, and Jacob in the middle and last was Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter

"Welcome to Earth." said Hammond as he always does with new arrivals "I'm General Hammond."

Shepard felt odd being welcomed to his home planet. "Feels weird being welcomed back to my home planet, but thanks for inviting us. I'm Commander Shepard of the Normandy, this is Jacob Taylor my weapons officer and Miranda Lawson my second in Command."

"Welcome." said Hammond to both Jacob and Miranda. "I understand this is a strange situation for all of you, let's take this to the conference room."

"Lead the way General." said Shepard

* * *

 **SGC**

 **Conference Room**

In the Conference room SG-1 took the seats opposite of Commander Shepard and his two companions, while General Hammond sat at the head of the table in between both.

Hammond took the lead. "First off I like to thank you for coming here and talking with us, it must be difficult for you."

Shepard put on a smile. "Not at all, General. This isn't the first crazy thing my crew and I have experience, but were here now and need help."

The General nodded his head. "What can we do to help you with?" asked Hammond

Shepard began by activating his Omni-tool, the guards in the conference room pulled out their guns and pointed at Shepard when they saw this, but lowered their weapons when Hammond signaled with his hand to stop them.

Shepard continued. "Our ship has suffered damage and could use resources as well as a supply of food."

"We can help with those, but from what SG-1 told me when they first met you, you had actual aliens, is any of our food even edible for them."

Miranda stepped in. "Only two of our crew members require special dietary requirements, we have enough food for them for two-four months, but we will need to go and find it elsewhere."

Shepard soon took over. "We were hoping to use your Stargate to travel to worlds known to us that may help."

"Not to sound rude, but you have a ship, can't you use it to travel to these planets?" asked Carter

Shepard shook his head. "Even if we repair our ship, were still limited by FTL, without Mass Relays we can't really leave that system."

Carter was surprised by this, she wasn't expecting an inferior FTL drive with what she saw they had.

But before she could ask how it operates, Hammond took back the conversation in his direction. "Before we discuss anything else, I like to ask what you would be willing to trade for our help."

Miranda knew this was coming. "Getting straight to the point are we now."

Shepard looked at Miranda with a glare in his eyes, unhappy with her attitude.

"Well that's how it works when someone helps another person." Said O'Neill looking at Miranda with a questioning look.

Shepard then stepped in. "Of course Colonel, but I must tell you we are not willing to trade in weapons technology, instead we have some medical advancements that will benefit your people."

"What are we talking about?" asked Hammond curious at what they were going to get.

Shepard explained. "In our universe, Humanity has made great advancements in riding most disease that plagued Humans on Earth."

Hammond knew it wasn't what he wanted, but it was better than nothing. "We thank you for this, Commander and you can expect the supplies you need in a matter of hours."

Shepard appreciated it. "Now let's move on to other things." Shepard took out two data pads and gave it to the General. "In these data pads are information about our universe and our Earth and its history, we thought it be best for you to understand where we come from."

Hammond gave the data pads to Major Carter and Jonas Quin. "This is much appreciated Commander, is there anything you want to know from us."

Miranda then stepped in and looked at Jonas. "When we first met, you mentioned about you and your friend not being from Earth, can you explain?" asked Miranda

Jonas looked at Hammond who nodded for him to explain. "Well where do, I begin. I guess it be best to tell you about the Goa'uld."

Jonas then explained in detail about the Goa'uld and how they enslaved the humans of Earth and posed as gods from Earths history and began transporting humans across worlds through the Stargate.

"These Goa'uld sound worse than Batarians." Said Miranda. "But I am curious how you've managed to survive this long against them without any ships to defend Earth with?"

"We thank the good old Asgard for that, our gray little friends keep us safe." Said O'Neill with a smug look.

Shepard and his team all looked confused. "I assume these Asgard are advance aliens powerful enough to keep these Goa'uld from attacking."

Hammond stepped in to explain. "Yes! The Asgard are our allies and they've been helping us ever since we made contact."

Jacob then put in his own two cents. "If they're so advance why haven't they helped you in building ships or gave you the means to fight back at the Goa'uld instead of using inferior weapons. No offense!" said Jacob

"Offense taken." said O'Neill not happy about another advance group of people looking down at him and his team for using weapons that seem like a stick compared to what they use.

"The reason the Asgard don't help us, is because they can't." said Hammond. "The only reason the Goa'uld haven't attacked is because of the protected planets treaty Earth is a part of, which states the Asgard cannot advance any human planet technologically that could threaten the Goa'uld."

Miranda couldn't understand any of this treaty, while it does protect them from attacks, it doesn't solve the problem. "Then why don't they just destroy the Goa'uld instead of making this treaty, they are obviously powerful enough to force them to agree to it?"

Hammond and SG-1 all looked at each other knowing the answer, but wasn't going to reveal it just yet. "I'm afraid it's complicated, but the Asgard aren't our only allies against the Goa'uld."

"There is another group called the Tok'ra that oppose the Goa'uld, they are an off shoot of the Goa'uld, but they don't take hosts by force, they look for volunteers." said Carter

Shepard thoughts was of surprise and concern. He now had a big problem, these Goa'uld are a dangerous threat and if what Hammond and SG-1 said was true about them. They are technologically advance, on the other hand there is an amount of new technology that could help them in their fight against the Reapers, if they can return home with said technology.

"General, I appreciate you telling me all this and would like to ask that you refrain from telling anyone about us being here in this universe." said Shepard

Hammond and SG-1 were surprised by this request. "May I ask why?"

"From what you told me about the Goa'uld, if they knew about us, they would attack immediately." said Shepard

"I understand that part, but our allies can be trusted with keeping your secret." said Hammond

"Sorry General, but were knew to this universe trust takes time, so I'd like to keep my ship and crew's safety." said Shepard determined to keep his existence a secret.

General Hammond knew all too well about keeping the people under your command safe and had to respect, Shepard's request. "Very well Commander, I hope you will still continue contact with us."

Shepard wasn't going to abandon this Earth or any Earth that was being threaten from an alien threat like the Goa'uld. "You won't have to worry about that, General, as long as you keep sending someone to the planet we will be there, also another thing I would like."

"And what would that be?" asked Hammond

"Any and all information you have on the Goa'uld, I would like a copy and delivered to my ship." said Shepard, wanting to know this new enemy he has to deal with.

After everything was said and done, Shepard and his team were escorted back to the gate room and back to the Normandy.

* * *

 **1 week later**

 **Sol system**

 **Earth**

 **SGC**

 **Conference**

After, Commander Shepard left, Jonas Quinn got to work on the data pads and was presenting what he learned to General Hammond and his team. "Okay, from the data pads, Commander Shepard left for us. Contained information about his universe and the many different alien races that live there."

"And what contained in the data pads about these Aliens?" asked Hammond

Jonas Quinn was happy to say this. "It contained everything about them, their culture, religion and form of government." Said Jonas excited about learning new cultures.

"And what have you learned?" asked Hammond

"General there is a lot of history about these Aliens that go back to thousands of years in their universe and they all work together for a better future." said Jonas

Jonas then brought up images of each alien and explained in detail about them, the Asari were the biggest surprise. He then talked about Humanity and the Systems Alliance and how their Earths early history is exactly the same as theirs.

"Thank you Mr. Quinn for this." Said Hammond, he then looked at the rest of SG-1. "Now people where do we go from here?" Asked Hammond

Dr. Frasier the SGC's chief medical officer began. "Well General I can tell you the cures and medical advancements, Commander Shepard sent to us has proven incredible, we have cures to the most dangerous disease and medical equipment that will help our people."

Hammond nodded his head happy about the deal, but the pentagon and joint chiefs were pushing Hammond to try and make a deal with, Shepard to gain access to his weapons technology. "That's good to know doctor, but I'm afraid it's not enough."

O'Neill looked at Hammond with curiosity. "Mind explaining General."

"The pentagon wants access to weapons technology, Commander Shepard possess, I told them it would take time, but their getting restless especially with the growing threat of Anubis and his rise to power amongst the System Lords."

"Sir with all due respect, I doubt Commander Shepard would give us any of his weapons unless we have something to offer him in exchange." said Major Carter

"Which is why you will be delivering the next shipment of supplies to the Commander and get to know his people a lot better to form some kind of bridge. Dis Miss SG-1." said Hammond

* * *

 **P2X-439**

 **Orbit**

 **Normandy SR-2**

 **Conference Room**

On board the Normandy's conference room, Shepard with, EDI were looking over information the SGC was grateful enough to loan them. It was about the Goa'uld in much more detailed.

One of these information's was the many ships they used and specifications they had on them. Shepard was trying to learn as much as possible in case he ever encountered one.

"EDI what can you tell me about these ships the Goa'uld use?" asked Shepard

EDI appeared in her avatar form as a blue sphere. "The one you see before you is called a Tel'tak or commonly known as a cargo ship. It is a transportation vessel used by the Goa'uld, they are equipped with a Hyperdrive, transportation rings, and escape pods, but the one outstanding aspect of a Tel'tak is its cloaking capability."

Shepard read about the Goa'uld's capable of cloaking their ships, but never thought possible in his universe, if he could get his hands on one of those, the Normandy would definitely be a stealth ship. "Alright move on."

The next ship to appear on the hologram was another pyramid shape ship. "This is called an Al'kesh, it is a powerful Goa'uld medium-range bomber and troop carrier used to attack fortified positions on planetary surfaces, serving a support role during invasions, it also possess cloaking capabilities and possess shields."

"What can you tell me about the Goa'uld's shields, are they the same as ours?" asked Shepard

"No! The Goa'uld possess energy shields, they can block both kinetic and plasma based weapons."

Shepard didn't like the sound of that. If these Goa'uld's shields can block both kinetic and plasma, then his ship maybe in danger of being destroyed. "EDI! Can the Normandy's armor withstand a direct hit from the Goa'uld's weapons?"

"Unknown at this time, but from what SGC reports said about Goa'uld's weapons it is unlikely the Normandy would survive a direct hit." answered EDI with little optimistic tone in her voice.

Shepard tried not to think about that and continued moving on. "Alright what's next?"

"A Goa'uld mother ship." said EDI as the hologram switched from the Al'kesh to the Hat'ak. "These ships are the mainstay of their fleet. It serves a dual role as a mother ship and a heavy attack vessel. They possess far more firepower than an Al'kesh and have stronger shields."

EDI went on about Goa'uld tactics when attacking a planet, their armies and what they are equipped with.

"Thank you EDI, that will be all for now." said Shepard

EDI then left to monitor the repairs to the Normandy.

Shepard placed his hand on his face, tired of learning everything there is to know about the Goa'uld, the worst part in all this is they don't use eezo in their ships or weapons, but a substance known as naquadah an element that doesn't exist in their universe.

As Shepard was contemplating on what to do next Joker came on the intercom. _"Shepard! The Kodiak shuttle is on its way from the planet with the next supplies from Earth."_

"Alright Joker, anything else I should know?"

 _"We have guests coming."_

* * *

 **Normandy SR-2**

 **Cargo Hold**

When the shuttle docked on board the Normandy it dropped off the supplies and SG-1. They were immediately greeted by Commander Shepard and Miranda Lawson.

"Colonel O'Neill what are you doing here?" asked Shepard

O'Neill just walked up to the Commander with his team. "Oh! We just thought to come by and check up on you folks. See how you're doing. Settling in just fine?" asked O'Neill

Shepard and Miranda looked at each other before responding. "Were doing just fine. And we thank you for sending supplies to us." Said Shepard

"But I am curious as to why you're really here." Said Miranda crossing her arms.

O'Neill decided to just come out and say. "Since we've gotten to know each other a little bit and you know what are situation is when it comes to the defense of Earth, we were hoping you be willing to trade weapons technology."

Miranda and Shepard looked at each other before responding. "Colonel! I'm afraid we cannot trade any weapons we have to you. Our own history has shown us how dangerous it is in giving any advance technology into the hands of…" before Miranda could say anything else, Shepard stepped in.

"Actually Miranda I'm reconsidering my stance on trading weapons technology."

Both SG-1 and Miranda were shocked to hear this. SG-1 was happy to hear they would finally get the technologies they so desperately needed in their fight against the Goa'uld. While Miranda was furious at the Commander for even reconsidering in giving them weapons especially after what happen to the Krogan when the Salarians gave them weapons and especially not consulting her on the decision or the crews.

Shepard then explained himself. "After reading and reviewing everything you had on the Goa'uld, it would be foolish of me not to aid you in your fight and defense for Earth, but I have a few conditions."

O'Neill wasn't surprised by this. In any decent trade in technology there was always a catch. "And that would be."

"First anything of value you find through the Stargate technology or resources must be equally shared, I think that is fare comparing to everything were willing to trade with you."

O'Neill looked at his team before responding. "Have to run it through Hammond first before agreeing to anything. And the second thing would be."

"Any weapons we trade with you must never be used on other nations on Earth." Said Shepard making sure anything he gives them can't be misused.

"No problem with that one. Right guys." Said O'Neill looking back at his team.

"Alright then, now there's something I need to show you."

* * *

 **Normandy SR-2**

 **Conference Room**

Inside the Conference room was Shepard, Miranda, and SG-1 around the table looking at the holographic representation of the Collector base. Shepard then went into detail about his mission against the Collectors and their greatest enemy the Reapers. If SG-1 didn't have any experience with dealing with alternate realities they have a hard time in believing it themselves.

"So that's the whole story, we believe the radiation pulse may have brought us here and we think the Collector base came with us as well."

"That's incredible!" Said Major Carter fascinated by a safe zone in the galactic core where ships can survive. She then turned to O'Neill. "Sir if we can get to that base, not only would we have advance technology, but a strategic advantage against the Goa'uld."

"I was thinking the same thing, Major." Said O'Neill unable to keep his smile from showing about all the big honking space guns that could be aboard that station. "But how do we get to it?"

"We can't!" Said Miranda. "It required the Omega four relay to travel to the core."

"Well we don't have one of those." Said O'Neill

"Does this vessel not have the ability to travel to the galactic core by means of FTL?" asked Teal'c now stepping into the conversation.

EDI then appeared on the table startling SG-1, Shepard calmed them down before they became startled by her sudden appearance. "Relax! It's just EDI our ships AI."

"AI! As in Artificial Intelligence?" asked Carter

"Yes!" said Miranda. "EDI is the Enhance Defense Intelligence aboard the Normandy, she monitors the cyber warfare suites. Why do you ask?" asked Miranda curious by Carter's response

"We've had some trouble AI's in the past." Said Sam

"I wouldn't call them trouble! More like an insect problem." Said O'Neill

Shepard was surprised by this, with all their differences in their universes there was one thing that still stay the same. "Glad to see were not so different after all, but EDI's different she won't harm you."

"I have no intentions of harming you or anyone aboard this ship." Said EDI trying her best to calm SG-1.

"Okay!" said O'Neill keeping his guard up. "So did you stop by to say hi or scare the crap out of us?"

"I am here to explain about the ship." Said EDI. "The ship does have FTL capabilities, but insufficient energy to make it to the core, we would be destroyed by the black hole or an exploding sun before we reached the safe zone."

"What kind of power source does your ship run on?" asked Carter

"Power for the Normandy's drive core and electrical systems is provided by a nuclear fusion plant. Helium-fuel cells provide auxiliary power in case the main reactor is shut down."

"So you don't use Element Zero when travelling through FTL?" asked Carter

"No! Eezo is not consumed when travelling in FTL." Said EDI

Miranda then stepped in. "Why are you asking these questions?"

Major Carter then explained. "In our universe we have this mineral called Naquadah."

Shepard remember reading about it. "I read about it in the information you gave us on the Goa'uld. Most of their technology is relied upon it, much in the same way we rely on Element Zero."

Carter nodded her head, happy that Shepard read the information the SGC provided. "We made contact with a group of Humans called the Orbanians that managed to create a generator using Naquadah, they shared how they made it with us and now we possess that technology."

"Where are you going with this?" asked Miranda tired of the history lesson.

"Our generators are advanced reactor units that produce tremendous amounts of clean energy from small amounts of Naquadah. Equipped it to the Normandy and you might just have the energy requirements to make it to the core."

"EDI?" said Shepard turning to his AI to do the calculations.

EDI began processing the idea. "It might be possible once we are able to integrate the generator to Normandy's drive core. We would require Major Carter's technical assistance in installing the generator."

"But will the Normandy be safe?" asked Miranda

"We would need to test it first. It would be best to install it on the shuttle as it is also capable of FTL."

SG-1 was surprised by this information, they didn't think the shuttle they arrived on the Normandy was capable of FTL.

Shepard thought it over and made a decision. "How long would it be for you to bring back one of your generators?"

Carter looked at O'Neill. "Ah... Well we would first need to request it from Hammond as our Generators are very important to us, but we should be able to come back."

"Take all the time you need. My engineers need to review the data on naquadah to understand how to install it on the shuttle and the Normandy." Said Shepard

"Okay then, will be going now, but will be back." Said O'Neill. "Try not to go anywhere, this isn't a safe neighborhood to travel around."

"I'll try to keep Joker from making a pit stop at a Goa'uld dry dock." Said Shepard returning the humor back at O'Neill.

O'Neill was surprised by this, but also happy that he finally found someone with some sense of humor. SG-1 then returned to the shuttle to head back to the stargate.

* * *

 **Normandy SR-2**

 **Deck 5**

 **Cargo Bay**

It didn't take long to convince Hammond the potential of obtaining a space station of advance technology inside the galactic core. SG-1 returned in an hour and brought back with them a naquadah generator.

Inside the cargo bay, Tali, Kenneth Donnelly, Gabriella Daniels, and Major Samantha Carter were all working on trying to install the generator to the shuttle.

Carter was just amazed by the level of technology and engineering in the shuttle alone, she couldn't wait to check out the whole ship. "Donnelly how's it coming with rerouting the power circuits to the generator."

Kenneth Donnelly was an impressive engineer, that's why Cerberus recruited him for the mission to stop the Collectors, but he had one problem. Trying to focus on his job instead of looking at Major Carter. "Oh... Ah... We're having a problem making sure the power transfer from your Generator doesn't overload the circuits."

Gabriella Daniels saw the real problem and called it out on him. "Yeah right Kenneth! The only thing that's about to overload is your eyes if you keep staring at the Major like that."

"Dammit woman! Why must you always do that?" Said Donnelly

Tali commented a few things on Donnelly's performance comparing how well he does checking out women when he doesn't do so well checking out the engine of the Normandy.

Gabriella laughed about it and Donnelly just grunted. The only one who didn't understood was Carter, because she didn't have a translator. They continued working on the shuttle.

* * *

 **Normandy SR-2**

 **Deck: 2 CIC**

On board the CIC SG-1 along with Commander Shepard, Miranda, and Tali were standing around the holographic interface where the Galaxy map usually popped up, but was showing the video connection of the shuttle.

SG-1 was looking around the CIC amazed by the level of technology on board the ship, Carter couldn't wait to examine every system.

"Tali! Is everything ready?" asked Shepard

Tali began twiddling her fingers in a nervous way. "We were able to connect the generator to the shuttles FTL engine, but we're unsure if it will work."

"EDI! Where are we in testing the shuttle?" asked Miranda interested in seeing how effective this naquadah was.

"I am going to begin the test now." Said EDI and just like that the shuttle went into FTL in a blink of an eye.

As SG-1 and the crew were waiting on the shuttle to drop out of FTL, Colonel O'Neill began tapping on his watch and looking at everyone. "Not very fast is it."

But before anyone could respond the Shuttle dropped out of FTL at the edge of the system. "EDI?" said Shepard

"I have successfully analyzed the effectiveness of the naquadah generator to the shuttles FTL drive." Said EDI

"And what have you learned?" asked Miranda

"The Generator has increased the drives output by double the normal rate." Said EDI

Everyone had a smile on their face, especially the engineering team.

Shepard then took control of the situation. "Alright people! Before we can celebrate let's do the actual testing, EDI direct the shuttle to coordinates in the Normandy's nav computer."

"At once, Shepard." Responded EDI as she uploaded the coordinates to the Collector base. The shuttle then traveled to the core.

The entire crew of the Normandy and SG-1 were waiting to see if the Shuttle survived. After a few minutes a video feed from the shuttle showed the debris field the Normandy was attacked in and in the horizon was the Collector base as if it wasn't affected at all by the transition from one universe to another.

Everyone cheered on the Normandy in excitement for the success. "Alright then, when do we begin packing?" Said O'Neill

Shepard turned to SG-1. "First, before we begin setting up the Stargate down on the planet into the base, I want my team to go through the base first."

O'Neill wasn't happy about that, but had little choice if he wants to get the SGC the technology they needed to defend Earth from the Goa'uld. "If you need any help, will be on the ship." Was all O'Neill said as he and SG-1 headed down to the cargo bay?

Shepard then turned to the rest of his crew. "Alright people let's get ready to make ourselves at home."

* * *

 **Galactic Core**

The Normandy dropped out of FTL and headed straight for the Collector base. As the Normandy was passing the Tartarus debris field, SG-1 got a good look at the many ships that got transported here. The Normandy soon got up close to the collector base. After EDI did an initial scan to see if the base was transmitting the Indoctrination signal, she discover it wasn't and after doing multiple scanning on, Shepard's orders along with different types of scanning, EDI found nothing and confirmed it was safe to enter the base.

* * *

 **Normandy SR-2**

 **Bridge**

As Joker pulled the Normandy right beside the Collector base's hangar where the Collector cruiser departed from to face the Normandy in its second engagement and its defeat. EDI began hacking the base's controls and opened the hangar allowing the Normandy to dock in the base.

* * *

 **Collector Base**

Shepard got his entire team to disembark from the Normandy and out into the base, securing the area. SG-1 wanted to accompany the Commander, but was forced to stay on the ship. "EDI! Can you direct me to the command center?"

 _"Of Course Shepard. Once there, you must make a connection from the command center's computers to the Normandy so I may have direct control of the entire base."_

Shepard took Mordin and Grunt with him to find the command center and along the way they began remembering the fight they had a week ago with the Collectors and came out victorious.

* * *

 **Collector Base**

 **Command Center**

Shepard, Mordin, and Grunt walked in the command center of the Collector base with their guns ready for anything. But thankfully there was nothing here. Mordin soon put away his pistol and walked up to the center of the room where many consoles were and began poking around in the system. "Hmm! Impressive technological capabilities. Tremendous amounts of information. Information that could hold leaps in our own technology." said Mordin

Shepard walked up to the console and activated his Omni-tool. "Let's take this one step at a time Mordin." He then open a link to this console and the Normandy. And after a few seconds EDI appeared in the middle of the console as her holographic blue sphere.

"I have full control of the station Shepard." Said EDI

"Good! EDI I want you to block all access to the Collector database for now and any other sensitive material." said Shepard

"At once Commander." replied EDI

Mordin then looked at Shepard with questioning look. Shepard explained. "I said I would share our technology with them, not the Collectors technology."

"Hmm! Deceitful. Trickery. Necessary. Reaper technology too dangerous for those who are considered still primitive. But Shepard won't they pressure you. Make demands."

"They can demand all they want, but I won't let them have access to the information in this base. They can however use the base. Now let's go set up the stargate in a secure location." said Shepard.

Shepard, Mordin, and Grunt soon walked out of the command center to make preparations. As Shepard walks away from the consoles, he could only imagine what his actions could bring to the rest of this galaxy and universe.

* * *

 **If you enjoyed this story be on the look out for other crossovers, I have in store besides this one. Again leave any comments on the story and what you thought about it, thanks.**


	2. Collector Base

**So I want to thank everyone for their comments and the amount of followers who like my story. Now for the difficult part, I am currently in college and am about to take summer classes, so I won't be updating my story(s) until the first week of August, I know a lot of you prefer a quicker updates, I know the feeling, there are some stories on this site that I enjoy reading and want for them to upload faster, but I also understand there situation like mine. So once again thank you all for your comments and again sorry I won't be updating over the summer, but expect the first week of August for an update, thank you again.**

* * *

 **Collector Base**

 **Two Weeks later**

When Shepard and his crew, with the help of SG-1 were able to set up the Stargate in a secure location on the base, which allowed for a direct line to Earth. It didn't take long for the SGC to make themselves at home. They sent personal to the base, Scientists, technicians, engineers, and soldiers along with SGC equipment.

Shepard was walking through the base passing by SGC scientists and engineers studying the structure and organic nature of the base. As he was making his way to a platform that acted like a shuttle car to take him to other parts of the base, he began going over information on the activities of the SGC personal.

Too say Shepard was annoyed was an understatement. Stargate Command was busy trying to learn every inch of the base making it difficult for his crew to conduct repairs on the ship. Shepard had his crew kept an eye on the scientists as, he didn't want them to activate anything that might be in the base and his crew didn't had enough time to make a sweep of the base before the SGC started sending people.

* * *

 **Collector Base**

 **Control Nexuses**

Shepard entered in the control nexuses where all the bases functions and control was here. Inside the nexuses was Mordin and Miranda.

"What's going on?" asked Shepard

Miranda was the first too speak. "We were going over necessities for base operations and personal operating in the base to remain close to the Stargate."

"Yes! Best to keep close to the Stargate in case we need to evacuate. Scientists must stop exploring the base until our teams had a chance to ensure safety." replied Mordin

Shepard couldn't agree more. "I agree, but unfortunately some of our people are back on Earth teaching them about our technology." said Shepard alos remembering the best way to prevent these people misusing the technology was to have his people keep a close on eye on them. "I'll have a talk with the military leader to keep his people close to the Stargate." Shepard then looks at Mordin. "Find anything useful in the Collector database?"

Mordin was quick to respond. "Incredible finding. Learned new things, new technologies. Also this." Mordin brought up an image of a Reaper and information alongside it.

Shepard walks up to the hologram. "Harbinger!"

* * *

 **Sol**

 **Earth**

 **Area 51**

Area 51 has long been associated with government secrets about extraterrestrials. According to SG-1, the rumors are partially true: Area 51 is a secret Air Force base devoted to advanced research and development projects. Following the creation of the Stargate program, alien artifacts and technology brought back to Earth are stored and researched at Area 51. A particular focus is to reverse-engineer alien starship technology.

At area 51 in a lab devoted to studying Mass Effect technology was Major Carter, Bill Lee, and a number of other scientists along with Jacob Taylor and Tali'Zorah from the Normandy. They were there to help the scientists in understanding some of the technology.

In the lab was some of said technologies; specifically the infantry weapons, Shepard and his team used. Being the Normandy's weapons officer, Jacob was there to explain each weapon in detail and to show off the weapons in the firing range.

Tali was working with Major Carter in explaining about certain technologies in her universe. Thanks to some work and time Tali created a translation device for Sam to be able to communicate with one another. To say Tali was getting some strange looks was an understatement, as every human in the room was taking glances at her. While the scientists and by extension the SGC was no stranger to alien life forms, namely the Unus and the Asgard. The scientists couldn't help, but be curious.

Tali didn't have a problem with the glances and stares. She knew they were curious and she had far worse on the Citadel and was glad that people were curious about Quarians. Tali soon shook off the thought and went back to work helping Major Carter. She was explaining about Omni-tools.

"Omni-tools are multipurpose diagnostic and manufacturing tools as well as computers used for a variety of civilian and battlefield tasks, such as hacking, decryption, or repair. Higher-end Omni-tools are equipped by Engineers, Sentinels, and Infiltrators to make use of their tech talents and powers. When activated, an Omni-tool can appear over either of a person's forearms and/or hands, and occasionally both, as an orange hologram." Said Tali as she showed her own Omni-tool. The guards in the room were restraining themselves from pointing their guns at her when they saw the holographic display popped up on her arm.

Major Carter was taking time writing up notes on the technology. She had spent the last four days going through the Codex the Normandy crew provided for the SGC on information into their technologies with great detail, but to see it in action was impressive. "I was going over some of the information about Omni-tools and read about fabrication module." Carter looks at Tali. "What does that do?"

Tali began pressing buttons on her Omni-tool. "The fabrication module can rapidly assemble small three-dimensional objects from common, reusable industrial plastics, ceramics, and light alloys. This allows for field repairs and modifications to most standard items, as well as the reuse of salvaged equipment." Tali shows 3d images of items and takes scraps of stuff found in the lab and turned it into Omni-gel.

* * *

 **Earth**

 **SGC**

 **Conference Room**

At the Conference table General Hammond and SG-1 were gather to give information on what they have learned so far. Major Carter took the lead first. "General, I can say for a fact that the technology presented to us could be a game changer in our war against the Goa'uld."

General Hammond was pleased to hear that. "What have you learned?"

Jack was the first to speak up and he couldn't wait to say what he wanted. "General, I can say without a doubt the snakes are going to regret ever pissing us off. The weapons, Commander Shepard and his team use alone can do serious damage to a whole platoon of Jaffa. I wish I had these a lot sooner."

"O'Neil is correct General." Said Tea'lc as he took over. "I had the opportunity to work with the Normandy's weapons officer, Jacob Taylor. He showed and demonstrated weapons on board the Normandy."

"What kind of weapons?" asked Hammond curious about what they were getting.

"Similar to what we have but more kick to it." said O'Neill "assault rifles, sniper rifles, SMG's, hand guns, and shot guns."

General Hammond then asked another question. "How has the crew of the Normandy been?"

Jonas was the one to answer. "General, I've had the pleasure with talking with both Mr. Taylor and Tali. They both seem eager to teach us, especially Tali."

Carter stepped in to give her own impression. "I had the pleasure working with Tali sir and while she may not be Human, she understands Humans and is one of the best engineers I have ever met."

General Hammond took everything in and thought for a moment and continued. "While all this is good news to hear. The pentagon wants more, specifically access to starship weapons."

Carter then took the lead and was going to explain a small bit problem. "Sir, I'm afraid that there will be a problem to manufacturing any of this technology let alone starship technology." Hammond looked at Carter waiting for her to continue.

"While working with Tali she explained some of the resources needed for any of the technology they showed us. Iridium, Palladium, Platinum, and Element Zero." Carter then explained what each one is used for. "Iridium is used to upgrade assault rifles, sub-machine guns, and heavy weapons. Palladium is used to upgrade cybernetics, shields, heavy pistols, and armor. Platinum is used to upgrade shotguns, sniper rifles and medical equipment. And finally the most important element and the one that will be the hardest to obtain is Element Zero it's used for biotic and engineering upgrades."

"Why is element zero the hardest to obtain and what makes it so important?" asked Hammond

"Element Zero is a rare element in their universe, and an element that has no atomic mass. It's used mainly as a means of FTL, but crucial too some of their technology. Technology we will need."

"I don't suppose this stuff is just lying around somewhere we can go get?" asked O'Neill

Carter gave him a look saying no. "I'm afraid not. This element may not even exist in our universe and from the information in the codex we learned that the mineral is generated when solid matter, such as a planet, is affected by the energy of a star going supernova. The material is common in the asteroid debris that orbits neutron stars and pulsars."

"Which means what?" asked Jonas

"That it is nearly impossible to mine because of the dangers of a supernova or neutron stars and pulsars that emit dangerous radiation that could kill us, but thankfully the Normandy has surplus of Element Zero for us to use." Said Carter

As everyone was happy to hear this, Hammond then moved on. "That's good to hear, because we received Intel that Anubis is on the move, we need this new tech to level the playing field. SG-1 you're ordered to go to the Collector base."

* * *

 **Collector Base**

 **Gate Room**

At the Collector Base things were buzzing with activity with the scientists studying everything they could about the base. As much as they could as, Commander Shepard wanted everyone to stop exploring and keep close to the Stargate. The Gate room was created after the SGC sent personnel to the base. They placed the Gate in an isolated room with only one way out at the bottom of the base as far away from the Nexus room where the main controls are.

The room was big enough to place a number of machine guns and placed a number of bullet proof shields that were designed to deal with staff weapons.

The Normandy crew added their own equipment specifically kinetic barriers that will pop up around the Stargate when it activates. The DHD was on the other side of the room connected with a number of computer equipment from Earth.

As soldiers in the room were vigilante in case of an emergency. The klaxon alarms went off as the Stargate activated. Immediately the barriers popped up and an iris closed the gate.

Colonel Riley commander of all SGC personnel in the base ran into the room. "What have we got?" asked the Colonel as he walked over to the DHD where his Lieutenant was working at the control.

"Unscheduled activation sir." Said the Lieutenant, but before anything else a ping came on the computer. "Sir we have an IDC, its Stargate Command."

The Colonel acknowledge and ordered to deactivate all defenses. The iris and barriers disengaged and after a few seconds SG-1 came through.

Riley walked down to greet them. "SG-1! What a welcome surprise, we weren't expecting you."

Jack walked up to the Colonel. "This isn't a social visit Riley, we're here to see Shepard."

Riley just rolled his eyes. "Shepard!" Said Riley making his frustration known.

Jack noticed this. "Something the matter Colonel?"

"Yeah! The Commander has halted our scientists from investigating the base until his people had time to explore it first. Which is going to take longer because he doesn't have the personnel to cover more ground, his people have to search one section at a time."

SG-1 was surprised by this. "What happened to the rest of his people?" asked Jonas

Riley shook his head. "Some of his people had a nervous breakdown from being in this base, so we had to send them back to Earth."

SG-1 looked at each other before Jack looked back at Riley. "Take us to see the Commander." Riley then lead SG-1 to one of the elevator platforms, as it is the only means of travel through the base.

* * *

 **Collector Base**

 **R &D Lab**

The R&D labs was created soon after the Normandy crew settled in the base. The lab was created to study Collector technology and the technologies in this universe. In the labs there were computer terminals and tables along with some of the technologies the SGC sent over to the base for Shepard and his crew to study.

Shepard was in the lab with Mordin, Tali, and Jacob to hear any new information. "So what have you guys learned?" asked Shepard

Mordin was the first to speak. "Have begun studying Naquadah along with Naquadria the SGC has given us." Mordin walked over to a terminal. "From what the SGC sent me and my own research, Naquadah is a super-heavy mineral of unknown composition, and has superconducting properties. It can store massive amounts of energy and is extremely hard. It gives off a unique energy signature, and the Stargates are made from it."

He walks over to a different terminal. "It can also be made into a liquid form as another source of energy." Mordin then moved over to a different terminal "Naquadria is a variant of Naquadah created by a Goa'uld on Jonas Quinn's home planet. It is a radioactive isotope that produces more energy than Naquadah, but very unstable."

Shepard read the information the SGC had on these minerals, useful stuff if his team could apply it to their equipment. Speaking of equipment he turned to Jacob. "I understand you brought back some weapons the Goa'uld's soldiers use?"

Jacob nodded his head and led the Commander over to a table where a staff weapon and zat gun were laid on the table disassembled. "I have to say, Shepard these guys have got some interesting firepower here."

Shepard looked at the weapons and turned to Jacob. "What have you learned?"

"I learned enough that our current armor is going to have a hard time protecting us from these things." Jacob took out an intact staff weapon and pointed it at a target set up by Jacob and shot at it. The staff weapon shot out a yellow plasma bolt at the target leaving a scorch mark.

"As you can see this weapon uses plasma, which means our kinetic barriers are completely useless in trying to stop these things." Said Jacob

"What about our armor?" asked Shepard. "Can't it even offer some protection?"

Jacob shook his head, clearly upset to answer. "I tested one of our spares, and it burns right through it."

Shepard didn't like the sound of that. "How the hell does the SGC personal even survive against this wearing less protection then what we have?"

Jacob had an answer for Shepard. "While these weapons are powerful, SGC personal are well trained soldiers and from what, I learned from Tea'lc the Jaffa are overconfident when using these weapons and rely on overwhelming numbers." said Jacob. "Given the kind of team we have, I think were safe as long as we don't go charging head first at the enemy."

Shepard wouldn't have a problem with that idea, except for two, Grunt and Jack. Those two don't like taking cover, they like to take the fight to the enemy. Shepard put that in the back of his mind and moved on. "Tali what have you got for me?"

Tali walked up to Shepard to give her report. "I worked closely with Major Carter in exchanging information on both technologies. One technology in particular I wanted to learn was what the people in this universe used for FTL."

Shepard leaned back and crossed his arms waiting for Tali to speak. "What did you find out?"

Tali brought up her omni-tool and a hologram appeared with information, Tali acquired from Area 51. "They use something called a hyperdrive that opens a subspace window that allows them to travel through hyperspace."

"How does it compare with our own FTL drives?" asked Shepard

Tali just shook her head. "These hyperdrives puts our FTL drives to shame." She then switched out information on her omni-tool. "The hyperdrives are faster than our own FTL drives and don't need the Mass Relays to travel the galaxy, their interstellar capable."

Mordin then stepped into the conversation. "Any side effects? Do they need to discharge their drive cores, like ours?"

Tali shook her head. "No! Which is another great advantage."

Shepard was happy to hear this and thought of how a big advantage this could be in his universe when the Reapers arrive, but had to ask the biggest question. "Can we build one of these hyperdrives for ourselves?"

Tali looked at, Shepard uncomfortable and worried about giving him the bad news. "I'm afraid the information I have won't be enough to build this from scratch."

Shepard gave her a questioning look. Tali then explained. "Major Carter and her people have been making attempts at creating a hyperdrive engine, but unfortunately their understanding of this technology is limited and it's costing them a lot of money attempting to make one."

Shepard just shook his head thinking that even with everything he's been giving them; they're not really providing anything substantial to in return. "What are our options?" asked Shepard hoping Tali has an answer.

Tali began fiddling with her fingers nervous about the idea she has. "Well the best way would be to capture a Goa'uld ship for us to study its hyperdrive and attempt to reverse engineer it."

"That's a tall order." Said Jacob. "Especially if we have to engage the Goa'uld."

Shepard looks at Jacob. "Were going to face these guys sooner or later. It's not like we can hide our existence forever, especially since Earth is going to be using our technology and that's going to get a lot of attention."

But before anyone could say anything else, Miranda came on the Radio. _"Shepard! SG-1 is here. They want to talk."_

Shepard wasn't surprised by this, he was just wondering what they're going to ask this time. "I'll be right there."

* * *

 **Collector Base**

 **Conference Room**

The Conference room was created to bring guests from Earth, as the conference room was designed to mask the grotesque nature inside the base so peole can feel more comfortable, it was there that SG-1 was waiting for Shepard.

O'Neill was looking around the room. "I like what they've done with the place. Makes it look a little less threatening from the outside of the room and a little less gross."

The rest of the team agreed, as they were admiring the room, Shepard and Miranda walked in the conference room. "Colonel O'Neill, what do we owe the pleasure of having you and your team come visit us in our home away from home." asked Shepard

O'Neill didn't waste time with pleasantry and got to the point. "We were kind of wondering if you could spare some of your people to help our people on a project we've been working on for some time now."

Shepard walked over to the table and turned around and lean back on it, he then crossed his arms and gave SG-1 a questioning look. "Let me guess, you're attempting to build a starship capable of combating a Goa'uld mothership."

SG-1 looked at each other surprised, by Shepard guessing correctly, Shepard then explained. "Tali told me about the questions you had on the many starships we use in our universe and kind of put it together."

O'Neill wasn't going to deny it and so he nodded to Major Carter. Carter then pulled out a laptop and set it on the table. She then turned it on and brought up images of the X-303. "This is our attempt at creating our first interstellar spaceship for defensive purpose."

Shepard and Miranda walked up to the laptop, but instead of looking at the screen on the computer, Miranda activated her omni-tool and manage to take what was on the laptop and brought up a 3D image of it on the conference table.

Shepard and Miranda were looking over the X-303 and to say they were not impressed was an understatement. "Is this supposed to be a cruiser?" asked Miranda

"No! It's a cruise liner for the rich and famous." Responded O'Neill not going to let anyone talk down on their first space ship.

"Might as well make it into one." Rebuffed Miranda. "The size of this thing is one meter shorter than the Normandy."

"It's not the size that matters, Miranda." Said Shepard. "It's what you put into it that does." He then looks at SG-1. "I'm guessing you're going to add what you've learned from us into it."

Carter then stepped in. "That's why we were hoping you would let us take apart the Normandy piece by piece and let us study the components of your ship."

Before Shepard could respond Miranda was the first to voice her objection. "ABSOLUTLY NOT! The Normandy is our only ship and our only means to get back home to our universe."

"We would help you put it back together." Said O'Neill irritated by Miranda's constant attitude towards them.

Before Miranda could say anything else, Shepard stepped in. "There would be a price to allow this." Both Miranda and SG-1 had a look of surprise on their faces. Shepard explained. "I went over everything with Tali and EDI about upgrading the Normandy, unfortunately the best way is integrating the technologies from this universe into our ship would be to take apart the Normandy instead of tacking on it."

"Okay, but what's this price you want?" asked O'Neill.

Shepard looked at SG-1 with a serious look on his face. "You're going to help us capture a ship."

* * *

 **SOL**

 **Earth**

 **SGC**

In the embarkation room was SG-1 wearing spare armor from the Normandy, along with weapons. Right next to them was Shepard, Grunt, and Garrus, joining SG-1 in the mission to capture an Al'kesh from a minor Goa'uld. With Teal'cs help in flying it back to the Collector base, Shepard hopes his people will get much needed advantage to survive in this universe.

General was by all means not happy with the idea of attempting this, but if it will get what he needs for Prometheus, he was going to go along with it. He looks to Walter and nodded his head in activating the Stargate. He leans down to speak in the microphone "SG-1, Commander Shepard good luck and god speed."

As the Stargates final chevron locked, the gate activates. SG-1 looks back to Hammond, he nods his head to them and they move out to the gate, Shepard was right behind them and stopped for a second, looking at the gate with amazement. Garrus walked up beside him "This is quite impressive." Said Shepard.

Garrus had to admit, he was amazed by the technology. A wormhole capable of travelling to other planets "You think we can take couple of these gates back home with us?" asked Garrus

Shepard shrugs. "I don't know Garrus, but I would definitely like to try." Shepard and his team step through the Gate and travelled light years away in a second to another planet.

* * *

 **Minor Goa'uld Planet**

SG-1 along with Shepard and his team were lucky there weren't any Jaffa near the gate or nearby. The Goa'uld probably thinks he's untouchable, which was great for SG-1 and Shepard since he won't expect an attack.

SG-1 and Shepard's team moved to a tree line to give them cover, the pyramid shaped strong hold all Goa'uld seem to like making was not too far in the distance and it gave them time to come up with a plan.

Colonel O'Neill stepped up to give the plans as SG-1 has the most experience dealing with this. "Okay listen up, the Al'kesh will probably be docked close to the compound, I suggest we wait till night falls and sneak through the area without alerting any Jaffa and hopefully we can take the ship without firing a shot."

Grunt then stepped forward with a look of anger. "Where's the fun in that." Said Grunt not liking the plan. "We should just shoot are way through instead of waiting."

Thanks to Tali's invention at making a miniature translator for SG-1 they understood the alien crew of the Normandy, whether they liked it or not. "It would be unwise to alert the Jaffa to our presence, we have the element of surprise." Replied Teal'c

"Besides Grunt, their weapons can pass through our barriers, we'd be cut down before getting to the ship." Said Garrus

"I can make it." Said Grunt staring down everyone with an evil grin on his face.

Shepard then spoke. "Not all of us have redundant nervous systems, so we go with the Colonel's plan and wait till night fall."

Grunt may not have liked it, but didn't go against his battle master.

* * *

 **Minor Goa'uld Planet**

 **Night**

As soon as night fell Colonel O'Neill and Shepard scouted out ahead of the teams. As they came up on the hill overlooking the pyramid, they stopped and laid low, O'Neill pulled out binoculars to take a closer look.

"Looks like we got a patrol every fifteen minutes, then they seem to switch shifts." Said O'Neill

Shepard pulled out his own binoculars to take a look. "Good, looks like we might be able to move pass them and make it to the Al'kesh, we move out in three minutes."

* * *

 **Goa'uld planet**

 **Pyramid**

Shepard and SG-1 was able to sneak pass the patrol and snuck in the pyramid. As they moved through the pyramid, they made it to the Al'kesh, as they were about to get on board, a patrol of Jaffa came around the corner and started to fire.

"Well so much for getting out of here undetected." Yelled Garrus as he opened fire on the Jaffa with his M-8 Avenger. The patrol didn't see it coming as the powerful mass effect weapon tore right threw them.

To hope that was the only patrol was a disappointment as more Jaffa came around every corner opening up with their staff weapons. SG-1 fired their own mass effect weapons for the first time and saw for themselves the kind of weapons that were out of this universe as, they used inferno ammo, shredder, cryo, and armor piercing. The moment they opened up on the Jaffa with those ammo, it made the rest of the Jaffa left standing to run away for their lives.

"Man I love these guns." Yelled out O'Neill as he looked at his new weapon.

Shepard walked over to SG-1 "Glad to see you guys enjoyed yourselves with our toys, but I suggest we go before they come back."

SG-1 nodded their heads and got into the Al'kesh along with, Shepard and his team. It didn't take long to get the Al'kesh started and left the plant.

* * *

 **Galactic Core**

 **Safe Zone**

A hyperspace window opened up in the safe zone of the galactic core and out came the Al'kesh SG-1 and Shepard stole. Teal'c plotted the Al'kesh through the debris field of ships that attempted to get here through the Omega four relay, but didn't make it. As they made their way pass the field out in the horizon was the Collector base, Teal'c piloted the ship into the base and landed on a makeshift docking bay the SGC personnel made for the arrival of the ship.

* * *

 **Collector Base**

 **Conference Room**

When the teams landed the Al'kesh and disembarked from the ship, Shepard took SG-1 to the conference room. "I'm glad to say that was a success, besides engaging some Jaffa, we actually was able to get our hands on an Al'kesh."

"Oh I say we did a little more then get our hands on a ship." Said O'Neill looking at his M-8 avenger.

Shepard just grinned at the look of O'Neill as he thought if he's impressed with the M-8 avenger, he hasn't seen nothing yet. "Major Carter I hope your people will help us in disassembling the Al'kesh for study."

Major Carter had a smile on her face. "Absolutely Commander, I look forward to helping you."

But just as everyone was about to leave, Miranda came on the radio. _"Commander, you and SG-1 need to come meet me down in the lower levels of the base."_

Shepard got on his radio. "What's the problem, Miranda?"

" _You'll need to see this for yourself."_ Replied Miranda

* * *

 **Collector Base**

 **Lower Levels**

Shepard and SG-1 made it to the lower level and there Miranda and Colonel Riley were standing on opposite sides. "What's going on?" asked Shepard looking at both of them.

Miranda had an accusing look at Riley. "It would seem while you were gone the Colonel thought it would be a good time to continue exploring without our supervision." Said Miranda

"Were not getting much done here while the Goa'ulds gather strength little missy." Replied Riley

"Alright Colonel Stand down." Said O'Neill "What were you thinking?"

Riley straightened himself in front of O'Neill. "Come on Jack you and I both know we need every advantage in our war, so we need to know everything about this base."

Before O'Neill could say anything, Shepard stood in. "Colonel I understand your need to acquire any technologies to help, but even my people need to be careful when playing with things we don't understand."

But before Riley could say anything, Miranda spoke up. "As much as I like to tell the Colonel what I think, he actually did right thing and made a good discovery."

Everyone was surprised by this sudden change in Miranda including Riley, but before anyone could ask, Miranda opened the door behind her and directed everyone to follow her. As the group was led into the room, they came upon a dangerous discovery. While SG-1 and Riley didn't know what it was, Miranda and Shepard knew all too well what it was. The proto Reaper the Collectors were trying to build using humans genetic material creating it.

"What is this thing?" asked Major Carter shocked and concerned by this monstrosity.

"This is a Reaper that was being built by the Collectors using humans they were abducting from our colonies." Replied Shepard. "I'm surprised it's still intact after fighting it."

SG-1 and Riley looked at Shepard with surprised faces. "YOU! Fought that giant terminator!" asked O'Neill

Shepard looked at them with a stern face. "Yeah, I did." Said Shepard remembering his battle with this machine and almost getting killed when he finally destroyed it, but soon snapped back in the present. "Has EDI checked to see if this thing is emitting indoctrination?" asked Shepard looking at Miranda.

Miranda nodded her head. "It's faint, but still there and not getting bigger, but we should stay on the site of precaution as we know what happens if someone stays to long near it."

Riley then stepped in the conversation. "Then we should just space it, for everyone's safety."

Shepard would love to do that, but knew what was at stake. "Can't afford to lose this thing, we need to study it and know any weaknesses it might have, but I do understand the dangers being around this thing Colonel, which is why I'm placing a quarantine on this room and around the area." He looks around to see any objections. When nobody object, they all left the room, Shepard stopped at the door and looked back at the Reaper with a determined look in his eyes.

* * *

 **So I hope everyone enjoyed this story, and I will soon being creating a codex to explain some of the upgrades the SGC will be getting.**


	3. Discovery

**Hey everyone, like I promised, first week of August and here is the new chapter. IT might be awhile till the next chapter because, my computer kept corrupting the data making it impossible for me to recover, so that was a pain. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

 **Collector Base**

 **Nexus Room**

It's been a month since, Shepard and SG-1 was able to steal an Al'kesh from a minor Goa'uld and brought it back to the Collector base. It wasn't long after Tali, Kenneth Donnelly, and Gabriella Daniels along with Major Carter and an engineering team from Earth got to work in taking the Al'kesh apart for study and reverse engineering.

Shepard was going over the success of overhauling everything out of the Goa'uld bomber, until Miranda walked in on him. Shepard took notice of her displeasure as she stood right next to him. "How was your trip to Moscow?" asked Shepard

Miranda had a stern look on her face that said it all. "Well besides me having to wear 21st century clothes when I'm travelling on Earth, not to mention the travel arrangements was dreadsome." Said Miranda as she shook off the thoughts of her ordeal. "How these people survive on such primitive travel is beyond me, we should focus on upgrading the airlines instead of giving them weapons."

Shepard chuckled at Miranda's complaints. "It couldn't have been all that bad now could it?" said Shepard, but Miranda immediately shot daggers at, Shepard with her eyes, telling him to shut up. Shepard conceded defeat. "So how was your meeting with the Russian President?"

Miranda calmed down and began explaining her time as a diplomat. "They were finally happy to meet someone, but I got the distinct feeling my appearance may have caused them to lose sight of what we were talking about, typical men." said Miranda making her displeasure known

"All that genetic modifications and your complaining." Said Shepard, Miranda just waved her hand to brush it off signaling to move on. "Well did you at least lay down everything?"

Miranda nodded her head. "They will be getting the same kind of access as the Americans have been getting, also they wish to send some of their own people to the Collector base to study it."

"Understandable, it's been almost three months since we got here and the American government has been stone walling us from meeting the Russians." Said Shepard shaking his head at both countries. "These guys need to start working together or the Goa'uld are going to destroy them."

As the conversation died down, Miranda changed topics. "What's been going on out in the galaxy?"

"Not good from what the SGC has been getting lately, this Anubis is making head way against the system lords and it's only getting worse" said Shepard. "I was thinking about getting Earth some help."

Miranda stared at Shepard in an arch eyebrow curious by what he meant. "Help?" asked Miranda "Help from who?"

Shepard looked at Miranda. "Earth needs allies, who better than the allies humanity has made in our reality." said Shepard. "Besides have you seen the team lately, their getting more and more restless, especially Grunt and Jack, we need to go out there and stretch our legs."

Miranda shook her head thinking about those two. "It's bad enough were surrounded by a hostile environment now we have two in our backyard." said Miranda "But how can you be sure the alien races in our reality exist here?"

"Humanity exists, so we have to assume the others exist here too." said Shepard trying to keep the morale up in the crew. "Besides all the problems were getting, there is actually good news."

Miranda with a curious look on her face was surprised to hear this. "Really! What have we here?" asked Miranda

"One of our teams that has been exploring the Collector base stumble on what might be the Collectors own version of a manufacturing facility to make their weapons, with a little fine tuning we think we can get it to make our own weapons." Said Shepard

Miranda was surprise to hear this and knew Earth would be delighted to hear this as well. "When can we start manufacturing our weapons and armor?"

"Soon, but were focusing on the Al'kesh, we need a massive technological upgrade just to survive in this universe." Replied Shepard determined in his eyes to survive in a universe that was hell bent on destroying him.

* * *

 **Collector Base**

 **Hangar**

 **One Month Later**

The Collectors had always had a hangar for their only ship to maintain and affect repairs. When Shepard and his crew made themselves at home they immediately remodeled the hangar to suit their needs.

At this very moment the Hangar was filled with many people from Earth and the engineering crew of the Normandy. They were taking apart the Al'kesh they managed to capture and began studying everything about it.

Tali in particular was especially studying everything she could about the Goa'uld bomber. The technologies in this one ship could help her people immensely. She was currently studying control crystals that act as hardware components to maintain a ships systems. She was impressed of how well designed they are. As she continued to scan each crystal with her Omni-tool, she was also attempting to interface with the crystal as a means to learn the information about each one.

As Tali was doing that, Daniels and Donnelly were studying the hyperdrive with the engineers from Earth, they were incredibly impressed with the physics behind hyperdrive technology and how it pretty much made their own FTLs inferior in every way.

As the engineering teams were hard at work they knew they needed to work much faster if they wanted to catch up with the races in this universe.

* * *

 **Sol System**

 **Earth**

 **SGC**

 **One Month Later**

At the SGCs conference room, Commander Shepard and Miranda Lawson were seated right in the opposite direction of all the members of SG-1 except Major Carter, while General Hammond was sitting at the head of the table he normally does.

Shepard and Miranda were here to give a report to the General. "General, I'm here to let you know the deconstruction of the Normandy has completed, your people have learned all they can about our ship and it's technologies, now my engineers are prepared to help you're people in building the X-303." Said Shepard getting straight to business.

General Hammond nodded his head. "That's good news to hear, how's the manufacturing of the weapons going at the Collector base?"

Miranda took the lead. "We were lucky the Collectors had a surplus amount of the resources we needed and along with the Normandy's own supply of materials we will be able to supply your people with the same weapons we use in our own universe."

"Nice" said Jack O'Neill with the look of glee in his eyes at the thought of using those weapons again. "Can't wait to tear the Goa'uld a new one."

But before O'Neill could go any further, Shepard stepped in. "How's it coming with Area 51 creating new armor for your people?"

General Hammond turned his attention to Shepard. "The scientists tell me there close to a breakthrough with the new armor, they've manage to take certain attributes from each of the armors you loaned us and incorporate only the useful beneficial ones they thought would help our people in the field."

Shepard nodded his head and like the idea, if they can make it work. "General have you considered my proposal about attempting to make contact with the alien races you've read from the codex and see if they exist here in this universe through the Stargate?"

"I have thought about it and while we are in need of allies, I don't believe now is the right time to make contact." said Hammond reluctant to make first contact at a time when things are more chaos.

"I can see where your concern is coming from and, I can assure you these Alien are trust worthy allies." Replied Shepard

"Your assurance isn't in question Commander, is just we've experienced alternate realities before and sometimes things aren't the same." said Hammond "For all we know they could be hostile to us and we would have another enemy."

"Not to mention they might not even exist in this reality." said Jonas joining in the conversation "Remember the Goa'uld doesn't exist in your reality and we know how they feel about any race that could be a potential threat to them."

"Teal'c you were once in service to the Goa'uld." said Hammond "Have you ever heard or encounter any of these alien races?"

Teal'c looked at Hammond with a raised eyebrow. "I have not General Hammond."

"General there is only one way to find out if they exist here or not." said Shepard

"How?" asked Hammond

Shepard looks at the one thing that might give them the answer, the Stargate.

* * *

 **SGC**

 **Stargate Operations room**

Everyone gathered in the operations room to attempt to make contact with the Asari, Salarians, and Turians, as these races made up the Citadel Council making them the strongest races to contact.

Miranda along with Sergeant Walter Harriman were working at the computers in the operations room in locating the home worlds of the Citadel Council. In order to this they needed to subtract 183 years from the current position they were in, in Shepard's reality and incorporate this in to stellar drift.

"You know even if we managed to pin point the location of where they might be in our reality, there is still a possibility that Stargates might not exist on their planets. " said Jonas all eyes on him "According to Major Carter the Stargate system was built specifically to transport humans or something close to humans in physiology, now that we know the Ancients were the first evolution of humans it is more certainty that would be the case."

Shepard had already considered this possibility when he began reading up on the Stargates "You may be right, but I think there is still a chance as both the Asari and Salaraisn have the same amino acids as humans do, which allows us to eat the same kind of food as they do."

As the conversation dyed down, Miranda turned around from the computers, she was working on, her displeasure on using such primitive computers was concealed by her calm and collective nature. "Shepard we managed to find them." said Mrianda

"Where?" asked Shepard

Sergeant Harriman got up from his seat at the computers and walked over to the star map in the room. "We managed to pinpoint the locations in the different parts of the galaxy using the coordinates we managed to obtain." Harriman pointed at places on the star map indication where they were.

"Seems about right." said Shepard. "That's the same region as where they are in my reality."

"Unfortunately we inputted the coordinates we obtain and didn't get any kind of match in our dialing computers from the Abydos cartouche or the gate addresses Colonel O'Neill inputted using the knowledge of the Ancients he acquired years ago."

"Well they're you have it Commander." said Hammond

"Can you extrapolate a gate address from the coordinates you obtained?" asked Shepard

Everyone staring at Shepard with confused looks. "It won't hurt to try, General. " said Shepard, attempting to get everyone to go along with him.

Hammond nodded his head to Harriman and he went straight to the computer. "Who should I dial first?" asked Harriman

"Dial the Asari home world, they're consider as the diplomatic arm of the Citadel Council." said Shepard. "First contact with anyone should be them as their peaceful."

Harriman looked at the General for confirmation, who nodded his head at the Sergeant, he began dialing the gate. "Chevron 1 encoded." he said as the gates inner ring began moving.

As the gate began dialing, everyone voiced their own opinions about the Asari. "So the Asari?" started O'Neill "A whole world of blue Alien women, sounds like paradise or a headache, however you want to see it."

Everyone stared at O'Neill questioningly. "What?" asked O'Neill

"In my reality the Asari are consider quite attractive from other races." said Shepard

Miranda crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, Teal'c just stood there not speaking, Jonas looked away awkwardly, while Hammond didn't seem all that amused by the conversation and decided to change topics. "Mr. Quinn what can you tell me about the Asari."

Jonas cleared his throat and began explaining. "I've read the codex on the Asari and they are probably the most interesting species as their views on things are different then how we see considering their long life span."

Teal'c had an opinion as well. "I too have read from the codex, General and have found the Asari capable warriors." said Teal'c

As the conversation died down the final Cheveron landed on the point of origin and locked in place, Harriman was surprised to see this. "Cheveron seven locked?" said the Sergeant in disbelief.

"Send the MALP." said Hammond, not letting this surprise success at making a connection to shock him.

The MALP moved from the floor up the ramp and through the event horizon. Travel time through Stargates takes only 0.3 seconds of travel and when the MALP finally reached its destination, the technician activated the camera and video feed came back through the event horizon and appeared on the monitors for everyone to see.

The looks on their faces said all as what they saw on the monitors shocked them.

* * *

 **Embarkation Room**

 **Three hours later**

Shepard along with Jack and Samara in full gear were waiting for SG-1 to travel to Thessia, Shepard took this time to speak to Samara.

"Samara." said Shepard getting her attention. "Listen what you might see when we get there will come as a shock to you." Shepard said in an attempt to prepare her for what she might see.

Samara did not express any emotion and instead placated Shepards concerns. "Shepard, in my near thousand-year life span, I have encountered and seen things that would be difficult for most to see, including other Asari." said Samara in a calm and composed manor. "I am prepared for the worst, but I have nothing to be concerned about, for what I am about to see, because in my heart I know this is not the Asari home world I left in our reality."

Shepard had to admit, besides Thane out of all his crew members, Samar always seemed the clearer headed of the group. "Okay then." said Shepard

After a couple of more minutes, SG-1 arrived and the Stargate activated, a connection from Earth to Thessia through a wormhole. The two teams walked through the Stargate to an alien planet.

* * *

 **Thessia**

When the group from Earth arrived, Samara and Jack got their first look at Thessia from an alternate reality and saw that the closest buildings from the Stargate were crumbling from neglect, overgrown forests surrounded the city and in it.

Samara being a long lived species and seeing everything, she was not at all surprised of what she saw, just curious on what had happen, but then she notices the architecture of the buildings. "This is wrong." She said with utmost certainty

Shepard walked up to Samara and placed his hand on her shoulder trying his best to console her. "I know this is difficult to see Samara, but you need to remember this isn't the Thessia you know."

Samara turn to face Shepard "You miss understand, Shepard, I am not grieving." She said with a calm and emotionless expression. "I am confused because even though we have travelled in an alternate reality and at least 183 years in the past, the Asari were exploring space and our architecture was the same as you saw on Illium."

Samara turns to face the city in front of her. "This." She said with both her arms out and straightening them to encompass the city to make a point. "City is a depiction of before our access to space travel, similar to the Earth we are helping."

Shepard walked up to Samara. "Are you saying these Asari died before they reached that level?" asked Shepard

Samara nodded her head. "Which begs the question, what happened to the Asari."

* * *

 **Thessia**

 **Asari Government Building**

Shepard and Jack along with SG-1 followed Samara to what used to be the Government building on Thessia. The good thing about these Asari is that they placed their buildings in the same place as the Asari in Shepard's universe.

When they arrived Samara along with Jonas Quinn began looking through old documents for any information that could reveal what happen to the Asari in this universe. As both were looking through all parchments that acted like newspapers, the rest of the group were discussing amongst themselves.

"So any guess as to what happened here?" asked O'Neill

"Your guess is as good as mine." replied Shepard. "But Samara is right about the architecture on this planet, it predates the modern Asari I know."

"Shit! Whatever happened here happened a long time ago." said Jack leaning against a wall, bored out of her mind, that her first mission through the Stargate and its digging up old shit from a dead race.

Teal'c put in his own thoughts in this matter. "Whatever happened to the Asari, it appears there was no battle, as what we saw coming into the city is more deterioration then a war torn city."

"Teal'c is correct." said Samara looking at a parchment in her hands.

The group walked over to hear what she had to say. "So what's the news you two?" asked O'Neill

Jonas got up from where he was sitting and also had some parchments in his hands. Having an amazing memory, reading and remembering things much faster than most humans from Earth can. It didn't take him long to learn some of the Asari language.

"Samara and I managed to piece something together and figured out what might have happened here." said Jonas

"Well don't keep us waiting." said Shepard "What's the story on this place?"

"Thousands of years ago, I am unsure of the exact date, when this happen, but a sickness swept through Thessia." said Samara. "The Asari were completely caught off guard of this disease as it spread through rapidly."

"They had no means of countering this disease and many Asari began dying by the hundreds." said Jonas taking over where Samara left off.

O'Neill immediately looked at Major Carter with guessingly. "Did the MALP checked for everything?" asked O'Neill concerned by this news.

Carter nodded her head. "Of course sir, but considering how long it's been, it's possible this plague died out years ago."

As everyone contemplated on what this means, O'Neill spoke up. "So where do we go from here?"

AS everyone thought about it, it was for certain that Earth will have to seek Allies elsewhere.

* * *

 **Sol System**

 **Earth**

 **SGC**

 **Conference Room**

When SG-1 and Commander Shepard and his team returned back, they were examined by Drs. Chakwas and Fraiser, before leaving. Samara and Jack returned to the Collector base, Shepard and SG-1 reported to Hammond.

In the conference room SG-1 and Shepard explained what they saw and found out. "There was no indication of life on the planet what so ever?" asked Hammond

"None that we could see, General." Answered O'Neill. "The whole place was deader than church on super bowl Sunday."

Hammond turned to Jonas. "According to your report the Asari native to the planet were struck by some kind of plague?" asked Hammond

Jonas nodded his head. "According to what Samara and I were able to uncover was the Asari were struck by some kind of sickness according to them and they had no means to finding a cure."

"What about the Stargate?" asked Hammond. "According to MALP it wasn't too far from the city; could they have used it to evacuate to another planet?"

"There were references of the gate in their historical records, but according to what we found out, they treated it like an historical artifact." said Jonas. "The reason it was there, is because they didn't want to remove it from the site they uncovered it from."

Hammond looked to Shepard for answers. "Did the Asari in your universe ever encounter a sickness or plague?"

Shepard shook his head. "According to Samara the Asari in my universe never encounter what the Asari in this universe described."

There was a moment of silence, before O'Neill spoke up. "So what about the other planets?" he asked.

"When you left I had us dial the other two council planets." said Hammond. "We made a connection to the Salarian home world, Miranda Lawson contacted Mordin Solus to make contact if the Salarains were there, I had SG-8 tag along for security, they should be back by now."

At that moment the klaxon alarms blared on the base indicating an off world activation.

* * *

 **SGC**

 **Operations Room**

Hammond, SG-1, and Commander Shepard made it to the operations room waiting to see if it was Mordin Solus and SG-8.

"Sir were receiving a message from Colonel Larckson." said Sergeant Walter Harriman

 _"Stargate Command this is SG-8 respond."_ said Larckson

"This is Hammond, report." replied the General

 _"Sir, we just finished our recon of Sur'kesh and it doesn't look good."_ said Larckson

Hammond, SG-1, and Shepard had worried looks on their faces.

* * *

 **Collector Base**

 **Conference Room**

In the Conference room, Shepard, Miranda, Mordin, and Garrus, were gathered to discuss what they had found. Apparently the Salarians according to Mordin suffered a plague as well as the Asari, and as for the Turian home world, just as Shepard feared, they couldn't make a connection.

"So the bottom line it appears that the races in our universe have been wiped out by some kind of plague." said Shepard

"Have you been checked out as well as anyone who went to those planets?" asked Miranda being on the side of caution.

"Full examination by Frasier and Chakwas." said Shepard, while also looking grimaces when he stared at Mordin. "And another full examination by Mordin Solus when we came back here."

Miranda and Garrus stared at Mordin "Had to be sure, never hurt to check again." said Mordin trying to justify his action.

"Where do we go from here?" asked Garrus. "With no way of connecting to any dextro based planets to resupply on food for me and Tali." started Garrus. "Let's just say, I for one don't want to go on an extreme diet."

"That's why Mordin has come up with a plan B." said Shepard

Garrus looked at Mordin for confirmation. "Yes have come up with a temporary solution, not ideal for long term, but can last for one year, until we have to begin drastic measures." said Mordin

"No offense doctor, but you sterilized the Krogan, not sure I want to eat anything you make." said Garrus

Shepard was about to say something, but Mordin beat him too it. "Understandable you reluctant to trust me, when it comes to preparations of anything consumable, but believe I am doctor first your weal being is my concern and starvation is the last thing, I want for you." said Mordin, as everyone looked at Mordin surprised to hear something so comforting. "Also you have no choice in the matter."

Everyone just shrugged after that comment. "Well that's nice to hear that mine and Talis options are limited, but if stalls us from starving I guess it's better than nothing."

"Moving on to other problems." said Miranda, changing topics. "What's our plan now that we have no other Allies?"

Shepard leaned back on the conference table thinking about his options, but something kept distracting him. "I'm more concerned about what happened to both the Asari and Salarians and if the other races from our universe suffered the same fate?"

"Did Hammond made connection with the other races?" asked Garrus

Shepard shook his head "He doesn't want his people to be exposed to any more planets that might have been hit by this plague." said Shepard

"It's strange that both planets were hit by some kind of disease." said Miranda "Coincidence?"

Mordin shook his head. "Not coincidence!" he said bringing up his Omni-tool. "Carbon dating, put both planets within in a century of being infected."

"Was it the same plague that hit the Asari?" asked Shepard

Mordin shrugged. "Unknown! Not enough data to corroborate theory."

Shepard stood straight up from leaning against the table. "Until we have new information we go about as usual and help these people as best we can." As both Mordin and Garrus left, leaving Miranda and Shepard along in the conference room.

"Does this not seem odd to you?" asked Miranda. "Two council races get wiped out by a plague and only humanity remains."

"Yeah it does." replied Shepard." whether this is coincidence or not we need to be strong and remain hopeful and not let morale get low."

Miranda walked over to table and placed both hands on it and leaned forward with her head down. "This whole universe seems off to me, with everything we've encountered, I'm starting to worry if we're ever going to get back."

"Think like that and we've already lost." said Shepard

Miranda stood up straight and stared at, Shepard. "You're right." she said with a big sigh of relief. "I'll try to be stronger, Shepard."

Miranda then walks out of the conference room, leaving Shepard alone. With the sudden news about the Asari and Salarians, Shepard wonders what had happened to both races and feared that it might returned to wipe out humanity.

Shepard could only hope that whatever it was, it was long dead and focus on the real problems facing before him and his crew.

* * *

 **Nevada**

 **Hangar**

 **Prometheus**

 **Bridge**

Tali along with Kenneth Donnelly and Gabriella Daniels along with a number of other Human engineers and technicians from Area 51 were hard at work installing and building Earths first interstellar ship.

Tali was currently on the bridge getting the holo projector table that was built in the back of the bridge working. To say she was impressed with the kind of technology being put into this ship was an understatement, while of course in her universe the size of the ship would be considered a frigate and not a battlecruiser the technology made up for that, especially what her and the Normandy crew were putting into her.

Just as she was getting up and ready to see if the holo table was going to work, in walks Jacob Taylor, getting a break from helping the scientists and engineers working on better armor for the SG teams.

"Hey Tali, how's Earths first spaceship." asked Jacob

Tali didn't look away from her Omni tool as she was hard at work. "Everything is on progress, you should see some of the stuff being put into this ship, the amount of information I've gotten into helping with the installation alone is going to benefit the Normandy when we rebuild her."

"Nice." was all Jacob said. "So what have you done so far?"

Just as he said that, the holo table came on with a projection of the incomplete Prometheus. "Let me show you."

As Tali and Jacob look at the holo projector, both can agree this galaxy is in for a rude awakening.

* * *

 **Codex: Prometheus**

Prometheus is the first interstellar battlecruiser developed by the Tau'ri and the crew of the Normandy. The Prometheus is loaded with a number of Goa'uld and Mass Effect technologies that have been procured over the years and couple of months, the former being the longest and latter being couple of months.

 **Technical specifications:**

 **Length:** 195 meters

 **Width:** 80 meters

 **Height/depth:** 65 meters

 **Maximum speed:** 110,000 miles per second (59% the speed of light)

 **Engine unit(s):** Antiproton thrusters,Sublight engines, Maneuvering thrusters, Buffered Naquadria reactor core, and Element Zero Drive core

 **Fuel:** Naquadah

 **Hyperdrive system:** Interstellar/ Mass Effect FTL travel

 **Power plant:** Naquadah Fusion power plant reactor/ Helium-fuel cells for auxiliary power

 **Shielding:** Energy shields and Kinetic Barriers

 **Hull:** Naquadah /Trinium / Silaris alloy

 **Sensor systems:** Normandy and Goa'uld

 **Targeting systems:** Normandy targeting systems

 **Navigation system:** Normandy navigational systems

 **Armament:**

24 GARDIAN Lasers/24 Railguns

12 Missile launchers

Naquadah enhanced Nuclear and Javelin missiles

Thanix Cannon

 **Complement:** 8 F-302 (B) fighter-interceptors and Normandy Shuttle

 **Crew:** 115+

 **Minimum crew:** 20

 **Other systems:**

Transportation rings

Escape pods

Med-bay upgrade

Quantum Entanglement Communications (QEC)

* * *

 **So there it is the first codex describing the** **Prometheus and what is being put into it, some major upgrades over the original. Now for the biggest discovery Shepard and Earth made, the reason for the citadel races being extinct is due to the Ancient plague that wiped them out, also to take care of wondering if they existed or not. Some of you are probably wondering when the plague hit due to the difference in the timeline, but this is an Alternate universe so everything in the Mass Effect timeline won't be the same. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it and leave a comment in the reviews.**


	4. Shadow Play

**Hey everyone, just wanted to let you know that I am currently in my semester of College so don't expect an update any time soon. The next update will be in November, so that should calm everyone's worries about the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Sol System**

 **Earth**

 **SGC**

In the corridors of the SGC, Tali was explaining the progress of project Prometheus to Shepard as they were heading towards the medical center.

"As you can see, the integration of Mass Effect technology is going along well, without any conflicts with the other technologies that have already been integrated." Said Tali handing Shepard a data pad.

Shepard took the data pad and looked over the information and was impressed of how well it was going. "How long until it's ready for a shakedown cruise?"

"A couple more months, the hardest part out of all of this was adding Silaris armor to the trinium and Naquadah hull."

"With all this information, can what I propose be accomplished?" asked Shepard

Tali thought it over and while you couldn't see her face her body language showed it. "What you're asking maybe possible, depending on how worn out the materials are and also its going to take a lot more personal then what we currently have at the Collector base."

"Then will request more people from Hammond, I'm sure his superiors will no doubt give us what we need especially the proposed project I have planned." said Shepard

Tali shook her head. "That's what I'm referring too, it's going to take more than what this nation can provide considering the Stargate program is still consider top secret."

"How many nations are you thinking that we need to accomplish this?" asked Shepard

"How many nations did it took your Earth to build a fleet of warships?" replied Tali

Shepard shook his head and new this was going to be an endeavor to get international cooperation on his side, but decided to switch topics and put the project aside for now.

"Any problems with their engineering team?" asked Shepard

Tali shook her head. "None what so ever, but they have insisted not equipping a Haptic Adaptive Interface system."

Shepard understood. "Understandable, they're not use to using holographic controls and want to stick with old fashion keyboards and controls, also they would have to equip all their personal with cybernetic implants in their fingertips to be able to use the holographic interface system."

Tali just shook her head. "And that was the difficult issue trying to get are more advance technology to work with old fashion controls, but that's not what concerns me the most."

Shepard looked at Tali. "What's wrong?"

Tali brings up information on the data pad about the Naquadria reactor core. "It's the Naquadria they're using to power the hyperdrive, it concerns me in using such an unstable element."

"Tali that's their only means of crossing the galaxy and coming back, a huge improvement over our FTL travel." Replied Shepard, thinking about the application of this new technology could be a benefit to his universe, if they can make it work.

Tali nodded her head and understood the incredible applications of Naquadria. "I understand and am working with their people on the buffer they've made to handle the instability."

As they continue down the corridors they made it to the Medical center.

* * *

 **SGC**

 **Medical Center**

Shepard and Tali stopped by to see Doctor Chakwas and her new position at the SGC as second medical officer.

"Doctor how's the new post." Asked Shepard

Chakwas was happy to be on Earth, but preferred being on a ship more. "I've said this before Shepard, but my place is on the Normandy."

"Unfortunately Doc the Normandy is grounded until further notice, and your experience and expertise is extremely needed in the SGC." Said Shepard

"Then you need to speak with General Hammond on my proposal of using gene therapy for their soldiers, but he's turned me down." Said Chakwas

"Did you explain to him the benefits and other quality's coming from gene therapy treatments?" asked Shepard

Chakwas nodded her head and handed Shepard a note pad containing detailed information on the treatments. "I presented the same kind of gene therapy package treatment the Alliance offers to their soldiers."

Shepard took the pad and looked through it. "I'll bring this up with the general when I meet him today, apparently something big has happened."

* * *

 **SGC**

 **Briefing Room**

In the briefing room General Hammond, SG-1 along with Shepard and Tali were all there seated around the table.

Carter started first. "At approximately 0700 this morning, we received a transmission from P2S-4C3. "

"The man identified himself as Commander Hale, Chairman of the Kelownan Defense Council." Said General Hammond

"Well, he's been promoted. When I left, he was Undersecretary for Military Appropriations." Replied Jonas

But before it could go any further Shepard intervened. "Ahh! Can anyone catch us up to date on what you're talking about?" Asked Shepard implying to both him and Tali

General Hammond began explaining about how seven months ago they made contact with Jonas Quinn's home planet and were introduced to Naquadria, and how diplomatic relations broke down when they accused a former member of SG-1 of sabotaging one of their experiments in creating a Naquadria bomb, and now they want to reestablish diplomatic trade relations.

"So what's changed?" asked Shepard

"We don't know." Said Hammond

"I hope you diplomatically told him where to shove it?" asked O'Neill still remembering when they accused his friend Daniel Jackson of sabotage.

"It's not that simple, Colonel." Replied Hammond thinking more on a diplomatic level then letting personal feelings getting in the way.

"They tried to frame Daniel." Said O'Neill, not going to forget about the incident.

Shepard was listening intently in the conversation and assumed this Daniel was the one being accused of sabotage.

Jonas then tries to defend his people. "I don't think it's fair to judge the entire population by the actions of a few scientists."

"The Kelownans are technologically inferior to Earth. They have little to offer." Said Teal'c pointing out the futility of any trade relations with the Kelownans.

Carter then countered Teal'cs statement. "Except Naquadria."

"Which doesn't work." Stated O'Neill, remembering the failed X-302 flight to Abydos.

"The hyperspace drive on the X-302 didn't work. That doesn't mean we should give up. Naquadria is still our best bet for creating shields and weapons capable of repelling the Goa'uld not to mention with the technologies from the Normandy and help from their engineering crew we might be able to get this to work. We need this." Replied Carter

"If this Naquadria is so important why not just steal it." Said a mysterious voice. As SG-1 and Hammond began looking around the room on who said that, Shepard immediately spoke up.

"Kasumi!" said Shepard voicing his anger at her for listening in on an important meeting.

Kasumi then deactivated her cloak which startled SG-1 and Hammond, while they knew the Normandy crew have cloaking technology the sudden appearance of a person out of thin air would startled anyone.

"Just saying if this stuff is so important why not just take it." Asked Kasumi

Jonas then intervened. "Were not going to steal the Naquadria."

Hammond then gave his own opinion. "Were not about stealing from other races, if there is a chance at negotiating for the Naquadria then we will do it, but as long as I'm in command will never cross that line."

Everyone got the message, while Kasumi on the other hand being a Kleptomaniac can't resist the temptation of taking stuff that doesn't belong to her.

* * *

 **SGC**

 **Embarkation Room**

A delegation of three, step through the Gate from Kelowna. They walk down the ramp to be greeted by Hammond, SG-1, and Commander Shepard. Tali wasn't present as they didn't want to spook the delegates from seeing a non-humanoid alien.

Hammond stepped forward to greet them. "Welcome to Earth, I'm General Hammond."

The bald looking man announced himself and introduced the others. "I'm Commander Hale. This is Ambassador Dreylock and Dr. Kieran."

Hammond then introduced SG-1 and Commander Shepard as a technical advisor in diplomatic relations.

* * *

 **Collector Base**

 **Briefing Room**

 **After meeting with the Kelownans**

Shepard along with Mordin, Garrus, and Tali were there to discuss about the diplomatic meeting with the Kelownans on Earth.

"Apparently the two other major nations on their planet is about to sign a non-aggression treaty which puts the Kelownans in a disadvantage." Said Shepard recalling the events at the meeting.

"Let me guess they want military technology." Said Garrus as if knowing what desperation sounds like from people.

Mordin shook his head. "Unwise, hope Earth knows not to give them any military technology especially Mass Effect."

"I made it clear to the general that his government is not allowed to trade any technology we give them to any other race." Said Shepard

Tali then join in on the conversation. "They still need the Naquadria if they want to get the X-303 operational."

"That's why I'm going with SG-1 to offer them non-military technologies and to make contact with a resistance group." Said Shepard, he then turned to Garrus with a questioning look "How's it coming with manufacturing the weapons?"

Garrus had a Turian equivalent of grin on his face. "Coming along great Shepard, were producing only the standard stuff for the SGC, M-8 Avenger, M-22 eviscerator, M-92 mantis, M-4 shuriken, M-3 predator, and some heavy weapons not any of the dangerous ones, will keep that for ourselves."

Shepard nodded his head in approval and went back to talking about the resistance group mention before.

The others had confused looks on their faces when they heard resistance. Shepard brought them up to speed about, Jonas Quinn's university professor is a part of some resistance group that's planning to take over the government to avert war.

As Shepard was explaining, Kasumi de-cloaked and join in on the conversation. "Sounds exciting, mind if I tag along?" asked Kasumi

Shepard turned his chair towards Kasumi and wondering whether or not to allow the greatest thief in the galaxy to accompany him on a diplomatic mission.

* * *

 **SGC**

 **Embarkation Room**

In the embarkation room, SG-1 along with professor Kieran were waiting for the gate to activate, Shepard walked into the room looking very intimidating with his N7 armor on, but was only carrying a pistol. Considering how primitive the Kelownans were, he honestly had nothing to fear. Unbeknownst to all except Shepard, Kasumi was tagging along for the ride cloaked of course, Shepard figured having at least a second pair of eyes to keep a look out in case the Kelownans tried anything stupid.

* * *

 **P2S-4C3**

 **Kelowna**

 **Professor Kieran's office**

 **4 hours later**

After meeting Kelowna's minister and trying to negotiate for the Naquadria, they decided to take a recess as both groups were getting nowhere.

"I see now why; you hate politics Shepard." Said Kasumi remembering the meeting as the Kelwonans wouldn't budge for anything less than military technology.

Shepard shook his head. "These people are just as bad as the ones on Earth, but we can only hope for the best."

The two stop talking as soon as they entered in the office. Kieran closes the lab door and walks towards SG-1. Kieran rubs his left temple.

"So, how are the negotiations coming?" asked Kieran

"Well, after four hours, the only thing we could agree on was to adjourn for the day." replied Jonas

"We're clear, Sir, no bugs" said Major Carter as she was checking with a handheld device.

"I could have told her that." said Kasumi in Shepard's ear. "I've been scouting, checking everyone and anything that might be spying on us." replied Kasumi

Shepard whispered to her out of ear shot from SG-1. "Remember your undercover and cloaked, we don't want anyone to know about your presence." Shepard then went back to the conversation at hand.

"I do not believe the Kelownan's will settle for anything less than military technology." said Teal'c

"They know how much you want the Naquadria and they think that eventually you're going to give them what they want." replied Kieran

"In the meantime, we need you to take us to this…resistance." asked O'Neill

"Well, it's not that simple, I don't get in touch with them, they get in touch with me" replied Kieran

"What exactly do you do for them?" asked Carter

"I keep them apprised of all the top-level research at the Academy of Science" said Kieran

"Where do you meet them?" asked O'Neill

"Uhh…they have a base of operations in an old warehouse by the freight yards. It's very heavily guarded" said Kieran as he rubs his forehead.

"Take us there." said O'Neill not wanting to waste any more time dealing with politics

"I can't. I'm not even supposed to go there myself unless I have a scheduled drop" said Kieran as he moves around his office.

"Professor!" said Jonas trying to convince his old teacher.

"All right. I'll…I'll talk to them" Said Kieran as he concedes.

As SG-1 along with Shepard and Kasumi leave, Shepard whispers to Kasumi. "I want you to follow Kieran, find out where this rebel base is."

Kasumi grins with excitement. "Was wondering when you were going to let me have some fun." said Kasumi as she leaves to follow Kieran.

* * *

 **Kelowna**

 **Warehouse District**

Kasumi followed Kieran to an abandon warehouse district as she was cloaked. She looked around the area and was suspicious of the whole thing, especially if this is where the rebel base was supposed to be.

Kasumi continued following Kieran to this one warehouse and walked inside it. Kasumi followed him and carefully sneaked inside to her surprise there were no guards or any other form of defense or security. Kasumi became very confused and suspicious as she made her way through the warehouse.

As she continued through the warehouse she began to hear a voice, but it was only one voice she could hear which was surprising. She then came up on the room where the voice was coming from and carefully looked through a window and to her surprise she saw only Kieran talking to himself, she began to record everything.

* * *

 **Kelowna**

 **Government Building**

 **Guest room**

Kasumi returned to the government building and showed SG-1 and Shepard the video of Kieran talking to himself and to O'Neill's annoyance of Shepard not confiding in him about Kasumi was impressed and shock.

O'Neill looked at Jonas for answers. "Can you explain this Jonas?"

Jonas looked at the video and couldn't believe that his old mentor was talking to no one in an empty room. "I don't understand, what's going on here Colonel, but Kieran wouldn't be doing this."

O'Neill looked at Kasumi for answers. "There was no one else around besides the professor?"

Kasumi shook her head. "Nope! It was kind of odd to see no around not even security, probably the easiest place I ever broken into in my whole career of stealing stuff" said Kasumi with smile on her face

SG-1 all looked at each other with uncomfortable looks at Kasumi's choice of profession. Carter soon changed the subject. "Was there anything else there that might indicate people have been there?"

Kasumi shook her head. "No, it looked like nobody's been there for months besides Kieran, but there were some strange readings I was getting from a crate."

Shepard turned to Kasumi. "What kind of readings?"

Kasumi brought up her omni-tool to bring up the information again. "Small radioactive readings, it was quite weird." said Kasumi as the readings were displayed on the hologram from her omni-tool.

Carter immediately knew what it was. "It's Naquadria, Kieran must have been sneaking some for this resistant's group."

"Which doesn't exist." said O'Neill

"Still we can't leave it lying around and I believe the rules 'finders keeper, losers weepers' applies in this universe too." said Kasumi

Jonas immediately walks out of the room and O'Neill calls out to him "JONAS!"

"Colonel I have to see Kieran, I need to know what's going on" said Jonas storming off into the hall way.

* * *

 **Collector Base**

 **Conference Room**

Shepard, Kasumi and SG-1 came back from Kelowna with professor Kieran and after a proper medical checkup it was clear that Kieran had developed schizophrenia from being exposed to the radioactive Naquadria, as it turned out to not have been adequately shielded.

In the conference room was Shepard telling Miranda and Mordin about the events that happened on Kelowana.

"After what Kasumi showed us, we decided to bring Kieran back to Earth, and Chakwas did a scan we found out about the schizophrenia." said Shepard

Miranda was shocked about Kieran. "His people didn't know about it?" asked Miranda

Before Shepard could say a word Mordin intervened. "Not likely! Kelownans technologically inferior to Earth! Would not have understanding of mental problems stemming from inadequate shielding of Naquadria radiation."

"Speaking of the Naquadria!" said Miranda changing the subject. "What about the stockpile Kasumi found in that warehouse?" asked Miranda

"It wasn't easy sneaking it through the Stargate back to Earth, but we have it now and I assume the SGC sent a little bit our way?" asked Shepard while looking at Mordin

Mordin shook his head. "Yes! received shipment and have begun doing our own research on the mineral for applicable uses in our own universe."

"Keep me apprised of anything you find." said Shepard

* * *

 **hundreds of light years away**

 **Unknown Planet**

 **Tok'ra Base**

Tok'ra high council was having a meeting of great importance do to disturbing news recently amongst the Goa'uld.

 **"According to our operatives in the field, they have heard reports of both humans and unknown aliens attacking the Goa'uld with strange weapons and abilities that seemed to Jaffa's eyes as god like."** said a Council member

The reports they were getting was of confusion and hard to muster as truth considering where the information was coming from.

 **"Do we know anything about these humans or the Aliens, they travel with?"** asked a Female council member

 **"None what so ever, and worse we have heard little of the Tau'ri recently either."** said another Councilor

While many in the Council have been over the years felt uncomfortable with how Earth deals with the Goa'uld with force and straight on attacking their sworn enemy, unlike how the Tok'ra prefer espionage and keeping the balance of power evenly amongst the System Lords. A quiet Earth is far more concerning as opposed to the more gun-ho Earth is.

* * *

 **hundreds of light years away**

 **Unknown System**

 **Anubis Planet**

In the vastness of space on a planet with a Stargate was Goa'uld mothership being constructed in secret and not far from it was a pyramid shape temple built by Anubis watching his most prize creation that will surely give him domination over the other System Lords after it is completed and he looks for the Eye of Ra.

As Anubis was enjoying the view of his ship, one of his underlings entered the room and waited for Anubis to start the conversation.

 **"Speak!"** said Anubis acknowledging the underling's presence.

 **"My lord! I have returned with unfortunate news"** said the underling.

Anubis turned to face his underlying **"What do you have to report?"**

 **"We still have no information on the unknown humans and Aliens that have attack the minor Goa'ulds, and the information we have extracted from the Jaffa's serving them all say the same thing from the previous ones."**

While Anubis was not afraid of anything especially since he is half-ascended with some knowledge of the Ancients that has given him an advantage over the other Goa'uld, what he didn't like was to be surprised by this new group of humans and unidentified Aliens he didn't know about, and because of the others prevents him from just looking into it if he were a normal ascended being, but no matter who this new group is, they will fall once his most powerful mothership is completed.

* * *

 **I know this chapter was short, but I wanted to try and incorporate evey character into the story. I figured this episode was perfect for Kasumi, seeing as she has to sneak around and keep track of Kieran. As for the specifications for X-302 some of you who are fans of Stargate will notice that the length and height/depth have been altered to account for the new technologies being put into the 302.**

* * *

 **Codex: X-302**

 **Unlike its predecessor, the X-301 Interceptor, the craft was built entirely using technology developed on Earth or reverse-engineered from Goa'uld equipment. While its overall shape was still reminiscent of the Goa'uld Death Glider that had been modified into the X-301, the X-302 was powered by a pair of jet engines with modified aerospikes for use at high altitude, plus a rocket booster for use in outer space. (Unlike other Earth jet fighters, the X-302 incorporated Inertial Dampeners that allowed the pilot to accelerate and maneuver much more sharply without fear of blacking out.) The Craft also incorporates Mass Effect technologies to give it a boost in weapons and maneuverability using a powerful Element Zero Drive Core.**

 **Specifications**

 **Length:** 31.25 meters

 **Width:** 26.17 meters

 **Height/depth:** 7.92 meters

 **Engine unit(s):** 2 jet propulsion engines, 2 aerospike boosters, 1 rocket booster

 **Hyperdrive system:** Naquadria-powered hyperspace window generator

 **Drive Core:** Element Zero Drive core, reducing the mass of the object, giving the 302 more maneuverability.

 **Hull:** Naquadah composite, Silaris Armor

 **Targeting systems:** Computer aided targeting system, Off-Boresight targeting system

 **Navigation system:** Computer Navigation System

 **Armament:** 4 wing-mounted long range air-to-air missiles, 2 nose-mounted Railguns, Disruptor or Javelin torpedoes, Thanix Cannon.

 **Crew:** 2 (pilot, co-pilot)

 **Minimum crew:** 1

 **Other systems:** 2 Grappling cables, Inertial dampeners


	5. Insight

**Hey everyone I want to thank you all for being patient with me on making the stories and posting them online. Also I want to thank you all for the reviews you made and including the criticism, they have been helpful for me to make my stories better..**

* * *

 **Sol**

 **Earth**

 **United States**

 **Washington D.C.**

In a limousine on its way to the white house was Miranda Lawson dressed in Earth clothing to speak with the president of the United States. As she was looking out the window still amazed by how different this Earth was compared to hers, albeit, her Earth being almost 200 years ahead in the future was still amazed how life was like back then.

As she was enjoying the scenery in the limousine, the driver made a turn, which surprised Miranda.

"Excuse me were going the wrong way." said Miranda pointing the mistake to the driver.

The driver didn't look at Miranda. "Were making a quick stop ma'am." replied the driver in a clam voice.

The limousine stopped right next to a man in street clothes, he opens the passenger door and takes a seat across from Miranda.

The man was of African American descent, bald and to be in his late 30s, he took off his sunglasses and smiled at Miranda. "Miss Lawson" he said in a charming manner, "You're a difficult woman to reach."

Miranda being the cool calculating type instantly thought of who this man could be and how he orchestrated this meeting and came to the conclusion, organizations outside the government or the SGC were at work.

"I can be a lot more than difficult." said Miranda making a threatening look of not being intimidated

The man immediately tries to placate her concerns. "I'm not here to cause trouble for you, I know better than that." he says while holding up both hands in a gesture of peace.

"Well at least you have some intelligence." said Miranda while keeping her guard up.

The man ignored her insulting comment and went straight to business. "You're probably wondering why I'm here and how, I orchestrated all this." he says gesturing his hands of this meeting.

"I've come to several conclusions." said Miranda not wasting time for him to explain. "Your either part of the government, or another government organization, or the likely conclusion given your appearance and mannerisms you represent outside interests, not part of the government."

The man had to give Miranda credit, and he had to be careful given what he knows. "Your correct in both accounts, I am part of an organization called the National Intelligence Department, the NID to make it short, but a number of associates including myself represents certain groups outside of our organization that believed we have the right to use any means necessary in order to protect Earth from any and all threats including the Goa'uld."

"You think I'm a threat?" asked Miranda surprised by the accusation.

The NID agent shakes his head. "On the contrary, your just like us." The NID agent pulled out a file that says top secret on it and began flipping through the pages. "According to the information you provided to the SGC, in your universe you are part of an organization called Cerberus that will do anything it takes to protect Earth and Humanity."

Miranda was taken aback by this sudden surprise and maintain a stoic expression. "I don't know what you're talking about." said Miranda

The agent smiles as if it was humorous of Miranda attempting to deny anything that he said. "Of course you don't, but I would like for you to listen to what, I have to say." said the agent

Miranda said nothing and the agent took this as a means to start. "Like your Systems Alliance, Stargate Command is to soft and hamstrung when it comes to interplanetary diplomacy and is not willing to do what is needed to protecting this planet."

Miranda then cut him off. "They seem to be protecting this planet just fine from what I've read in their mission reports." she said while crossing her arms and legs in a poster making a statement.

The agent chuckles from Miranda's attempt at praising the SGC's lucky streak. "They have barely saved this planet by the skin of their teeth, and something needs to be done." said the agent as he put away the file and got back on to the real issue. "While the SGC may appreciate what you're doing for them in trading your technology, I don't think they can use it wisely and we believe you do a lot better at getting what you want if you work with us."

Miranda chuckles at his attempts of swaying her to his side. "What could one intelligence agent can do, that an entire nation can't?" asked Miranda

"I told you that I represent outside interests who have access to a lot more than what this government can do, all they ask for is access to some of that technology of yours and you can get the kind of resources you need that can get you back to your universe." replied the agent

Miranda began thinking it over and while the SGC said that they would do all they could to help them get back home, there was no progress at all and to her it felt like they were just using them to increase their own interests, but before Miranda could say a word, the limousine stopped.

"This is my stop." said the agent, he then took out a piece of paper and left it on the table in the limo. "When you're ready to talk go to this place at the time and date." he then exits the limousine and disappears into the crowd of citizens.

* * *

 **Collector Base**

 **Conference room**

At the Collector base Miranda was telling Shepard of her experience on Earth and that now they might have a potential enemy to worry about.

"What do we know about this National Intelligence Department?" asked Shepard wanting to know more about this group.

Miranda brought up a hologram which displayed lines of information. "The NID is a civilian branch of the United States Government, they provide civilian oversight of top-secret military operations, most frequently those pertaining to UFOs or other extra-terrestrial phenomena"

"That explains how they have information on you and probably the rest of us." said Shepard while examining SGC mission reports on the table.

"There's more" said Miranda as she scrolls down the hologram. "The NID doesn't have a spotless record, they seem to have been in trouble before, namely they've been in conflict with Stargate Command."

Shepard walked up to Miranda curious of this little bit of information. "What have you got?" asked Shepard looking at the hologram himself.

Miranda gave him the whole list of things, blackmailing, secret black ops in acquiring advance technologies to the point of stealing from Earth's allies and attempts at seizing control of the Stargate out of the U.S. Air force.

"These guys sound like bunch of thugs or terrorists." said Shepard frowning at the reports, he was reading.

"Which is probably why, they think Cerberus and them are like birds of a feather." said Miranda, as she closed the hologram display and turns to face Shepard. "Which doesn't solve our current problem as to what do we do with that agent that met with me this afternoon on Earth."

"We should report this to General Hammond and see if they can deal with this." said Shepard as he walks away from the table.

Unfortunately, Miranda had a different idea on what to do. "Or we could take advantage of the situation and acquire more resources into finding a way back to our universe."

Shepard stopped walking and turned to face Miranda, he crossed his arms and stared at her questioningly. "Don't tell me, you're actually considering a partnership?" asked Shepard as he scowls at the idea. "Have you forgotten we already made a deal with General Hammond for his cooperation in helping us get back home."

Miranda crossed her arms as well and didn't like what Shepard was saying. "And where has that gotten us?" asked Miranda "We have been here for almost five and half months and they have been getting the better end of this deal, there's been no progress in figuring out how to get back."

Shepard had a hard time figuring a comeback to what Miranda said was true and while they have been given access to the technologies the SGC has procured, there was still much they were giving them that didn't off set the balance.

"It's better to stick with the people you know then some suspicious agent who seems to be acting on outside interests, now I don't know about him, but where we come from your loyalty matters unlike this agent betraying his country." said Shepard not going to abandon the SGC.

"I'm not saying we trust him or his employers, but we should be seeking other sources for help in finding a way back, especially if they have access to resources the government doesn't." said Miranda attempting to defend herself.

Shepard walked away from Miranda and began thinking it over and looked at her. "I don't like the idea of double dealing under the table and backstabbing Hammond or SG-1 after we gain each other's trust, but you do make a point, meet with this agent, but you're not going alone."

Miranda nodded her head. "I'll take Jacob with me." as she was walking out of the room she stopped by the door and turned back "Shepard! Thanks for trusting me." she said, Miranda then left to make preparations.

* * *

 **Earth**

 **United States**

 **Washington D.C.**

 **Abandon Warehouse**

A black colored car with government plates pulled up in front of the warehouse and stopped. The driver and passenger doors opened to reveal Miranda and Jacob wearing casual Earth clothes as, they make their way to the front door.

"I got to admit it feels weird wearing these clothes and driving that car" said Jacob looking back at the primitive vehicle. "how the hell do these people survive with such antique means of transportation."

"That's what I said!" replied Miranda remembering all the times she had to travel in primitive 21st century vehicles. "I told Shepard we should upgrade their means of transportation instead of giving them weapons, but let's worry about that later, right now we need to focus."

While normally the SGC would never let any aliens roam free on Earth, however thanks to advance technology, Miranda was able to use the diplomatic meeting to knock out her escorts for enough time for her and Jacob to meet this agent.

Jacob activates his Omni-tool and began a scan around the area. "I'm not getting any kind of signals coming from the warehouse or any life signs for that matter." Jacob looks at Miranda. "You sure this is the right place."

Miranda looks at Jacob with an angry look. "You really think I'm that careless as to make a mistake like that"

Jacob lifts his hands in defense. "Whoa! Take it easy, just want to be sure were not walking into an ambush."

"Between the two of us, we should be able to overpower them with our biotics." said Miranda confident in their abilities.

* * *

 **Warehouse**

 **Inside**

As both Miranda and Jacob walk through the warehouse, taking each step with caution, they immediately reach the center and as time pass, no one seems to be here or on their way.

* * *

 **Collector Base**

 **Conference room**

Back at the Collector base Miranda and Jacob were telling Shepard about what had happened, which was nothing.

"So you guys stayed there for two hours and nobody showed up?" asked Shepard surprised by this new information.

Miranda nodded her head in fury. "Yes! And believe me when I see this agent again, I'm going to crush his head with my biotics for wasting my time." Miranda said while showing off her biotics with her hand.

"At least we don't have to worry about them anymore." said Jacob relived of not having to deal with another enemy.

Shepard began thinking and something was off, and couldn't shake it. "Why would they go through all this trouble setting up a meeting with Miranda and then not show up." said Shepard. "It doesn't make sense and we should be on our guard from now on if we ever go to Earth."

Shepard then changed the subject. "Also something new has come up." Shepard then gestures the two to follow him.

* * *

 **Collector Base**

 **R &D Lab**

Mordin was hard at work as usual trying to unlock the mysteries of this new universe they were transported and wanted to know everything, but before he could begin studying the new discovery the SGC has made, Shepard walks in the room with Miranda and Jacob.

Mordin turns to greet them. "Shepard good timing, was just about to examine new drug the SGC sent to us."

Miranda was curious. "What new drug?" asked Miranda wanting to know more.

"SG-1 made contact with a planet called Pangar and offer them something to trade." said Shepard. "They offered SG-1 something of a miracle drug that supposedly gives you perfect health"

"Did Dr. Chakwas analyze this drug?" asked Miranda

Mordin nodded his head. "Yes and found interesting properties! Useful properties beneficial to Humans! wanted me to check for myself and do own research on the drug."

"What's this drug called?" asked Jacob

"Tretonin" said Mordin "Unfortunately have discover fatal flaw in Tretonin, the Pangarans have not told."

Shepard, Miranda, and Jacob listen carefully to Mordin about how Tretonin, when injected into humans the drug suppresses the natural human immune system and would require daily injections.

"Sounds like a serious design flaw." said Jacob

"We better report this to Chakwas and General Hammond." said Shepard

* * *

 **Collector Base**

 **Gate Room**

When Shepard and Mordin arrived in the gate, they immediately contacted the SGC to apprised them of this new information, but as soon as they made a connection to report their findings, Dr Chakwas and Janet Frasier had already made the discovery along with new information SG-1 has found out about the production of Tretonin and that the Pangarans may have doomed thousands to their deaths.

"So to make Tretonin they use Goa'uld symbiotes, they get from a queen." said Shepard listening intently on this new information.

Chakwas nodded her head through the video screen that was projecting an image of the SGC control room. _"Correct Commander, but unfortunately the queen is dying and the Pangarans don't have a solution to the problem, I was hoping Mordin could figure this one out."_

Shepard looked at Mordin who seem to be already deep in thought. "Fascinating, new information on Goa'uld reproduction, believed they were an asexual species."

"Mordin, did you not heard what Dr Chakwas said?" asked Shepard snapping Mordin from his thoughts.

Mordin looked at Shepard with his wide eyes and nodded his head. "Of course Shepard, always paying attention." he then brings up his Omni-tool for information. "While my studies of Tretonin is still new, I might be able to synthesize a cure for the Pangarans using what I have so far, combine with Collector technology."

Shepard soon stopped Mordin before he went into his hyperactive talking phase. "So the bottom line is you can make one?" asked Shepard

Mordin nodded his head. "Yes, but as for when, I cannot give you an exact answer." said Mordin as he turned away from the screen and headed straight for his lab.

As Mordin left, Chakwas spoke again to the Commander. _"Shepard you should also know, SG-1 contacted the Tok'ra for their assistance on this matter."_

"Alright Doctor, keep me apprise of the situation, I'll make sure Mordin gets straight to work on a cure." said Shepard as he cuts off communications and heads straight to the conference room.

* * *

 **Collector Base**

 **Mordin's Lab**

 **3 hours later**

Shepard walked into Mordin's lab, hoping he made progress in finding a cure for the Pangarans. Mordin was busy at work at his station analyzing the drug. "Any progress Professor?" asked Shepard

Mordin turned away from his work station and looked at Shepard. "Made little progress, but have found something of note" said Mordin

He picks up a tablet and began examining. "From further studying the Tretonin, I have discovered, that the Tretonin seems to show some chemicals missing in its form."

"Any theories on why that is?" asked Shepard

"Some, but would be helpful if I had a sample of the larval Goa'uld's to dissect and check genetic composition." said Mordin not taking his eyes off the datapad.

"I'll see what I can do, in the meantime continue your work." Said Shepard, as he walks out of the lab and heads to the Stargate.

* * *

 **Earth**

 **SGC**

 **Embarkation Room**

Klaxon alarms sound all over the base as the Stargate came on. General Hammond walked into the control room. "Sergeant what do we have?" asked Hammond

Walter began typing his computer waiting for any kind of signal, after a few seconds he received one. "Sir receiving an IDC, it's the Collector base"

"Open the Iris." said Hammond as walked down to the gate room.

The Iris opened up and in came Shepard stepping out of the event horizon, he walked down the ramp that connected the Stargate and met General Hammond at the foot of the ramp. "General" said Shepard saluting the two-star General.

Hammond saluted back. "Does professor Solus have a cure for the Pangarans?" asked Hammond

Shepard shook his head. "Unfortunately no, which is surprising, cause he's usually good at making cures with little resources." said Shepard remembering the events on Omega. "But he's close, he just needs a sample of the Goa'uld symbiotes that were used in the production of Tretonin"

"That's going to be a problem considering SG-1 has uncovered new information about the Queen that breeds these symbiotes." said Hammond

Shepard was surprised and followed Hammond to his office.

* * *

 **SGC**

 **Hammonds Office**

At Hammonds office, the General explain about how the Goa'uld Queen the Pangarans found is actually the Tok'ra Egeria who spawned the first generation of Tok'ra.

"I can see how this could be complicated, especially with the Tok'ra involved." said Shepard

But before either of them could say a thing the Stargate activated.

* * *

 **SGC**

 **Control Room**

Hammond and Shepard walked down to the control room. "Sergeant!" said Hammond

"Sir were receiving a message from Colonel O'Neill" said the technician as he mentioned it, an image of O'Neill appeared on the computers.

 _"General!"_ said O'Neill

"Colonel!" said Hammond "What's the situation on Pangar?"

 _"There's a new development, sir!"_ said O'Neill

* * *

 **Collector Base**

 **Mordin lab**

Shepard returned back to the Collector base to tell Mordin what has transpired on Pangar. Apparently one of the Tok'ra sacrificed itself for Egeria, and Egeria used what little strength she had to save the rest of the Pangarans that were using the Tretonin.

"That's pretty much what happen." said Shepard

Mordin was busy at work while he heard everything Shepard had said. "Good for Pangarans! Sorry for Tok'ra for losing their Queen!" said Mordin

"I'm surprised you're not disappointed for not finding a cure for the Pangarans." said Shepard knowing Mordin's joy for solving problems.

Mordin stopped what he was doing and turn to face Shepard. "Not competitive! Not jealous! Happy to see thousands survive no matter who solved it." said Mordin

"Alright, I'll leave you to your work." said Shepard as he was about to leave, Mordin stopped him.

"Shepard wanted to let you know, Tretonin still has application use." said Mordin as he brings up information on the drug.

Shepard turned around and faced the Salarian scientist. "What other applications?"

"Could modify Tretonin to work in other species! Could apply same benefits." said Mordin

Shepard began thinking about Mordin's idea and while he would prefer for him to focus on other projects this Tretonin could change a lot of lives namely the Quarian race. "Alright go ahead and continue your research into the drug, but don't leave your other projects lacking attention." said Shepard.

* * *

 **Collector Base**

 **Conference Room**

Shepard walked into the conference room to meet with his next team member Legion and EDI. Legion was standing near the Conference table and EDI appeared on the conference table as her holographic ball.

"Shepard Commander!" said Legion "We are here to report our findings of the proto old machine you discovered on the Collector base."

"What have you got for me?" asked Shepard

Legion bring his Omni tool up. "We have learned the head of the proto reaper is largely intact and that it is a central processor. This "brain" is a computational device, crunching unheard amounts of data in nanoseconds."

"How does this help us understand the Reapers?" asked Shepard wanting to find a way to destroy the Reapers.

EDI then steps into the conversation. "Shepard, Legion is attempting to suggest we use the Reapers computational device for our own purpose."

"Such as?" asked Shepard

"We may be able to use it to formulate plans, solve equations, use it to calculate the means of getting us back home." said Legion

Shepard listened to what Legion had said and while he felt uneasy about using a Reaper that many Humans died because of it, he couldn't throw away a potential weapon "Fine, but make sure it's safe to use first."

Legion and EDI understood and left leaving Shepard alone with his thoughts and concerns.

* * *

 **Earth**

 **Nevada**

 **Hangar**

 **Prometheus**

Tali was busy at work helping out with getting Earths first cruiser up and running as she was working Major Carter walked in "Tali, can I have a word?" asked Sam

Tali stopped what she was doing and turned to face the Major "Major Carter, how can I help?" asked Tali

Sam looked uncomfortable about what she was going to say "We may have a problem." said Sam

* * *

 **Hey everyone I hope you enjoy this story, sorry if it was short, but I wanted to get somethings out of the way to set up future events. Anyway, I wanted to let everyone know that this will be the last chapter of the year until next year 2018. I'm sorry if you feel upset about it, but I am currently dealing with issues in college that need to be focused on at this moment and can't afford to be distracted. The next chapter will come out next year, I don't know when, but it will come out. Thank you all for your patients and the time you've taken to read this story, I hope you are all still interested by next year.**


	6. Hijacked

**Hey everyone, glad to see a lot of support for this story, although there has been some critics who disagree on a lot of things I have written, but hey haters are going to hate nothing I can do about it and just move on. Now to some news, if anyone is a computer wiz, I could very much use your help, I been having problems with my stories in that the data keeps getting corrupted and I can't recover the chapters I make, so if anyone can help I would very much appreciate it.**

* * *

 **Sol System**

 **Earth**

 **SGC**

 **Hammond's Office**

In General Hammond's office Major Carter and Tali were present to discuss the recent security breach in sensitive information being leaked.

"I was caught off guard by her questioning." Said Sam as she recounts the events of meeting a reporter named Julia Donovan on project X-303. "I didn't know what to say, but to play it off as nothing."

"You did the right thing our official policy is to deny everything." Replied Hammond who was concerned about this leak of information. "Do you believe they acquired any other sensitive information?" Asked Hammond as he looks at Tali, who was there as part of the Normandy crew advisement and help in the project.

Sam was unsure. "Given that she didn't mention aliens helping with the project instead of showing me a sample of Trinium, I'd say were okay for now." Said Sam.

"Do you believe this sample of Trinium to be authentic?" asked Tali getting involved in the conversation.

"It's hard to say for sure, but just the fact that she knew the name indicates we've had a serious breach of security." Said Sam. "We might need to consider increasing MP's."

"The Pentagon has already initiated an investigation. We have tapped Ms. Donovan's phone and e-mail accounts and we're tracking her movements." Said Hammond. "She left Colorado Springs at 0930 this morning. She changed planes in Denver en route to JFK. I am sending Major Davis over from Washington to talk to her."

"Do we know when this report is going to air?" asked Sam.

"In four days." Said Hammond as he takes his seat behind his desk. "Major I want you ready in case we need you to help Davis out dismissed." Said Hammond as Sam nodded her head and left the office. "Tali head back to the Collector base and report this to Shepard and remain there until this settles down."

"Understood General." Said Tali as she was about to leave, she stopped and turned back to the General. "But I should warn you General, Shepard has had experience's dealing with reporters before."

"How did that go?" asked Hammond looking for any help that can be provided.

Tali thinks back to the past two times and recalls Shepard being able to talk his way through any reporter's questions, while holding back on wanting to punch the reporter. "It went pretty well, in my opinion, but I don't think he will be able to help in this situation."

"Very well, just apprise him of the situation." Said Hammond.

* * *

 **Galactic Core**

 **Collector Base**

 **Conference Room**

In the Conference room was Shepard, Miranda, Jacob, and Mordin going over recent events in the last months and discussing plans.

"SGC has sent people to Thessia looking for any traces of Element Zero." Said Jacob reading off the reports on the data pad. "Samara is with them to show locations of mining operations the Asari have on Thessia in our universe."

"Hopefully we can acquire more Element Zero for Earth and us." Said Miranda. "Moving on to other things, we currently are going through the Collector data base for anything that can help us in getting back to our universe, but so far nothing we've found in the database has been useful in that regard, there are still plenty of other things that has given us insight into the Reapers."

"That's good to hear." Said Shepard as he takes over. "The SGC has begun a survey of Sur'kesh as a possible site for an off-world base, I was wondering if you could help them with that Mordin."

Mordin didn't waste any time in thinking about it as it takes him only a second to asses the information. "Understandable. Location unknown to Goa'uld. Makes perfect sense to set up base for fall back point or weapons depo, or maybe biological testing ground." Said Mordin in his usual fast-talking pace. "Happy to go to Sur'kesh and pick a suitable location to set up base."

As the four continue to look over reports on past missions, Tali walks into the room. "Shepard, we have a problem." Said Tali in scared tone.

Shepard puts down the data pad he was looking at and turned his chair. "What else is new?" asked Shepard, as he gestures for Tali to take a seat at the table.

Tali took her seat and then went over what happened on Earth, which caused everyone to be concerned about it. "Damn reporters." Said Shepard remembering past experiences. "What's Hammond and the Pentagon doing about this?"

"They're investigating and are tracking her movements?" Said Tali reporting what she heard in the conversation with Hammond.

"What do we do now?" asked Jacob. "I mean if were discovered it could caused a lot more problems on Earth with other nations."

"Forget nations, Earth could have a mass panic on their hands." Said Miranda.

"Mm-hm. Agreed with both assessments, Earth could face infighting leaving Goa'uld unchallenged." Said Mordin.

"Then we should head to Earth and see if we can help." Said Shepard. "Jacob you're with me on this one, all non-human crew members will remain on the Collector base."

Shepard looks at both Mordin and Tali. "No offense you two." Said Shepard

"None taken." Said Mordin. "Understandable, the People of Earth are not ready for knowledge of life outside their solar system."

"I agree with Mordin." Said Tali all eyes on her now. "I've been looking over the current events on Earth in this time and no offense Shepard, but the people of Earth in this time period would go crazy over the existence of aliens."

"None taken, Jacob let's go." Said Shepard as Jacob and Shepard walk out the conference room leaving the other three to their thoughts.

* * *

 **Sol System**

 **Earth**

 **SGC**

 **Conference Room**

Shepard, Jacob, General Hammond, and Major Davis were sitting around the conference table. Davis was reporting to Hammond on meeting with Julian Donovan.

"She's stubborn sir." Said Davis remembering the events in the limousine with her.

"Do we know where the leak came from?" asked Hammond wanting to get down to business.

"We're working on it, but so far we've got nothing." Said Davis thinking of possible suspects. "It could be anything from a technician working on the project to Senator Kinsey."

"You can eliminate any of my people of leaking any information to the press." Said Shepard, getting looks from Davis and Hammond. "They don't exactly get out much and enjoy a bar in the town."

"No one is accusing your people, Commander." Said Hammond. "But we will be questioning them if they noticed any unusual activities."

Shepard nodded his head. "Understandable." Said Shepard. "Where are we with this reporter?"

Davis went back to recounting the events. "She thinks _X-303_ is some kind of fusion reactor."

"Then maybe we don't have a problem." Said Hammond feeling a little relieved.

Davis shakes his head. "She also has a money trail, Sir and the Trinium." Said Davis. "If she can get that much, odds are she can get a lot more."

"We can play with that angle." Said Jacob all eyes on him. "The Normandy is equipped with a nuclear fusion plant, we have the knowledge to put one up."

Hammond thought about it for a moment. "How long would that take?" asked Hammond liking the idea.

Jacob shrugged. "Given the fact we have to use the technology in this era, it might take a while."

"Donovan still has the Trinium." Said Davis putting his own opinion on the matter. "How do we explain that."

"We could always say it's a new alloy in construction of the fusion reactor." Said Shepard putting his own idea into a plan of action.

Hammond began thinking it over and while the idea is sound, until they know who the source is, they could reveal further damaging information that could put the whole project at risk. "We continue investigating." Said Hammond as he gets up and heads to the office to contact the President.

* * *

 **SGC**

 **Mess**

 **One Day Later**

After the meeting with Hammond, Davis along with Major Carter were heading to the news network that Ms. Donovan was working at to pull the story. Shepard and Jacob were currently in the mess relaxing until they hear something on the issue.

"So, what do you think about all this, Shepard?" asked Jacob wanting to know what the Commander was thinking.

Shepard leaned back in his chair holding a cup of the SGC's terrible coffee. "I say this Earth has more leaks than the Quarian fleet." Said Shepard thinking of the mess the SGC was in.

"So, do you think this is political, or someone planning something?" asked Jacob

"It's fishy." Said Shepard leaning in on the table. "I mean if someone wanted to reveal the project they could already do so, why waste time in giving it to the reporter."

"You think someone is trying to force the SGC's hand?" asked Jacob as he contemplates other motives to this.

"One thing I'm worried about, is whoever is behind this are they trying to get to us or is it something else!" Said Shepard with a look of concern in his eyes.

"Well whoever they are, if they come after us we got two crew members who will make them regret it." Said Jacob thinking about Grunt and Jack.

Before Shepard could respond an officer approached him. "Commander your needed in the conference room."

Shepard looks at Jacob. "Let's get to it."

* * *

 **SGC**

 **Conference Room**

In the conference room, Major Davis and Major Carter returned from meeting the network headquarters and how a compromise was made to prevent them from airing the report on tv. The rest of SG-1 were also there for the meeting.

"Do you think that she would really go through with it?" asked Jonas surprised by how far this reporter was going to go through for a story.

"We have no way of knowing." Said Hammond feeling useless with all the resources at his disposal. "And the fact is, we can't take the chance."

"This would go a lot easier if you already had people in the media center as under cover agents." Said Jacob all eyes on him. "At Cerberus if you want to keep something a secret you infiltrate local media and center yourself in the work."

"This isn't Cerberus Jacob." Said Hammond. "We can't put our people in to every media outlet that's out there."

"Not to mention not everyone in their government is privy to knowing about the Stargate." Said Shepard.

"There's also the question of where she's getting her information." Reminded Davis. "If we kill the story without plugging the leak, there is no guarantee this won't happen all over again."

"Have you checked all the people she's met and her assistants?" asked Shepard trying to narrow it down.

"We did background checks on all the people at the studio and checked their emails." Said Davis. "We got nothing from them."

"What are you suggesting then?" asked Jonas.

"Once Ms. Donovan left the meeting, her producer agreed to reveal the source in exchange for a tour of the facility." Said Davis.

Seeing Both O'Neill and Shepard's incredulity on their faces, made Hammond tried to placate their concerns. "The Pentagon feels this is the best way to contain the situation." Said Hammond leaving the decision up to his superiors. "Once we've confirmed we have the source, we destroy all videotape and any related materials."

"So, essentially we're just double crossing them?" asked Jonas feeling uncomfortable about the plan.

"We have no choice." Said Hammond seeing no way out of this.

"Might come back to haunt us." Replied Jacob.

"Without any hard evidence, the only place she'll be able to run the story is in the tabloids." Said Davis believing this to be the best course of action.

"This is an insanely bad idea." Said O'Neill emphatically on the issue they were facing.

"I agree with O'Neill on this one General." Said Shepard not liking this idea either.

"The decision has been made." Said Hammond with a firm stance, he looks to Carter. "Major, I want you and Jonas to take care of this." Said Hammond

"Yes, Sir." Said Carter.

"Dismissed" Said Hammond.

Everyone in the room began dispersing from the conference table, Hammond however stopped Shepard and Jacob.

"Shepard Jacob can you give me a moment of your time?" asked Hammond

Shepard and Jacob nodded their heads and followed Hammond to his office.

* * *

 **Hammonds**

 **Office**

Inside Hammonds office, Shepard and Jacob took their seats in front of Hammonds desk. As Hammond took his seat behind his desk.

"Shepard for the time being we want you to stay here until the situation has been dealt with." Said Hammond.

"You think troubles around the corner?" asked Shepard as he leans back in his chair.

"Hopefully not, but who ever the source is they went through a lot of trouble trying to expose this." Said Hammond not liking how things have gone so far out of his control. "For the time being we have to let things play out as they are."

"Will be ready for anything." Said Jacob confident in his and Shepard's capabilities.

Hammond nodded his head in appreciation. "Rooms have been set up for your stay here at the SGC." Said Hammond. "The guards outside will direct you to them."

Shepard and Jacob got up out of their seats and walked out of the room.

* * *

 **Nevada**

 **Desert**

A small building painted in red and white checkers is surrounded by a fence. Two silver SUV's drive up to meet four people standing in front of the fenced building: Carter, Jonas, and two SF's. Julian Donovan and her producer Al Martell get out of one SUV and approach the team.

"Ms. Donovan." Said Carter with an unpleasant look, not wanting to do this.

"Major." Said Donovan with a grin of triumphant victory.

"This is Jonas Quinn." Said Carter introducing her team mate. "He will be joining us on the tour."

Martell looking at the small building looked disappointed. "I guess a couple billion dollars doesn't buy what it used to."

"You'd be surprised." Said Jonas with a smile.

"Shall we?" asked Carter gesturing with her hands to enter the small checkered building.

Carter leads them to a door to the building, which she opens to reveal an elevator door. Carter, Jonas, Donovan and Martell enter the elevator.

* * *

 **X-303**

After arriving in the hangar of the X-303 Carter and Jonas led the Donovan and Martell into the ship. They are walking down a corridor, now followed by the television station's film crew.

"This is a joke." Said Donovan in disbelief. "It would take at least 20 Saturn rockets to get this thing off the ground let alone into orbit."

"X-303 is the third in a series of designs that incorporates both human and alien technology." Said Carter.

"You're saying little green men helped you build this?" asked Martell jokingly.

"Actually, it was more than one and alien." Said Carter with a grin as Martell's smile faded away. "All the key systems were reverse engineered from a ship that crashed a hundred miles north of Fairbanks, Alaska in 1978. It was only in the last few years that our technology evolved to a point where we could take advantage of what we had."

Carter gestures for them to enter a room as she and Jonas remain in the corridor.

"Fairbanks." Said Jonas quietly.

"Better than Roswell." Said Carter with a smile, as both enter the next room.

* * *

 **SGC**

 **Hammonds Office**

 **One hour later**

The people at the SGC were in ruckus as everyone was dealing with a critical situation. Shepard and Jacob were led to Hammonds office to be debrief on what was going on.

"An hour ago, the X-303 went into to lockdown." Said Hammond as he was talking to Shepard and Jacob. "We believe it was the camera crew."

"Have they stated any demands?" asked Shepard.

"Everything you'll need to know will be there." Said Hammond. "We have a C-130 waiting for you at an air force base to take you to Nevada."

"Before that happens." Said Shepard looking at Jacob. "Jacob, I want you to head back to the Collector base and get Tali and Legion."

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "I understand why you want Tali, but Legion." Said Jacob stressing his name in concern. "He doesn't have the most experience being outside of the base since we got here."

"Don't worry, if anyone can adapt to new situations its Legion." Said Shepard with confidence in his Geth ally.

"Anything else?" asked Jacob.

"Make sure they bring my equipment with them." Said Shepard.

Before Jacob could Leave, Hammond had to protest his choice. "Commander I don't think now's the time to bring in non-human combatants to this situation."

Shepard looked at him Hammond with confidence. "General, now is the time to need non-human combatants for this situation."

* * *

 **Nevada**

 **Desert**

 **X-303 entrance**

 **Command Tent**

A silver SUV arrives and Shepard, Tali and Legion jump out of the vehicle and head toward the command tent.

O'Neill already on the scene walks up to Shepard. "Commander." Said O'Neill acknowledging Shepard. "I see you brought some guests?"

"They're here to help Colonel." Said Shepard.

"I figured as much, but out of all your crew members why bring the flash light?" asked O'Neill looking at Legion with skepticism.

"Wait and find out." Said Shepard with grin on his face. "What have we missed?"

"O'Neill gestures for Shepard to follow him into the tent. "We received word form the hijackers that they plan on overloading the hyperdrives unless their demands are met."

"Keelah are they insane?" asked Tali unable to understand their reckless actions.

"You want to fill me in Tali?" asked Shepard not understanding the dangers.

"The hyperdrive generators create an enormous amount of energy, and if it's not channeled into creating a hyperspace window, it can cause an explosion with enough force to turn the entire state of Nevada into a smoking crater." Said Tali.

There was Silence for a few seconds. "Yeah that pretty much sums it up." Said O'Neill.

"Then we better get started." Said Shepard. "What are their demands?"

O'Neill goes to a table and picks up some paper. "They want two people we have in custody released." Said O'Neill.

"These two people better be worth them risk their very lives for." Said Shepard thinking of how much time they'll have to do in prison. "Who are these two?"

"Frank Simmons was a former member of the NID, until he was exposed for the lying conniving bastard he was." Said O'Neill remembering all the times Simmons was a thorn in SG-1's side. "Then next on the shit list of a man named Adrian Conrad, who is now a host to a Goa'uld."

Shepard stared at O'Neill. "You guys had a Goa'uld prisoner and didn't tell me about it." Said Shepard accusing the SGC of withholding information.

O'Neill crossed his arms and looked at Shepard. "The Goa'uld wasn't relevant under our agreement, not to mentioned it's classified." Said O'Neill.

Shepard wanted to say more but decided to drop the issue for now. "What's the game plan, stall for time until we can get on and disarm the hijackers?"

"Not exactly." Said O'Neill. "Major Carter managed to escape but is trapped in a storage room on deck seven, she's cutting her way through with a blow torch, but it will take time."

"Tali." Said Shepard.

"On it." Said Tali understanding what Shepard wanted without having him to specify. With her Omni-tool she brought up schematics of X-303. "Deck seven is here." A red dot signifying Carter's position on the ship.

"Legion, can you hack into X-303 and prevent it from taking off?" asked Shepard.

"Creator Zorah and EDI has upgraded X-303 firewall protection from hacking." Said Legion.

"Not to mention, we made the new security features to alert the crew of any hacking attempts the moment someone enters the system." Said Tali joining the conversation.

"You and EDI made the security features; can't you give Legion access to passwords or deactivate the security all together?" asked Shepard.

Tali began twirling her fingers as usual when being nervous. "Yeah about that." Said Tali with hesitation in her voice. "We made sure that no updates or changes could be made to any programs already installed unless accepted on the receiving end."

Shepard put his hands to his face, shaking his head. "This all seemed better in my head." Said Shepard.

"Well there's a first for everything." Said O'Neill at the table looking over the blue prints for the X-303.

"Then I guess were going with plan B?" asked Shepard.

Before O'Neill could say a word, two vans showed up on the scene.

"Looks like the gang's all here." Said O'Neill.

Shepard walks up to the edge of the tent to get a good look at the two people the hijackers wanted released and saw one man wearing a suit, while the other man was wearing a long sleeve button shirt.

"Those two are them?" asked Shepard looking at O'Neill for confirmation.

"Yeah that's them." Said O'Neill walking up and standing next to Shepard. "The guy in the suit is Simmons, the other one is the Goa'uld."

As O'Neill and Shepard continue to stare down the two men, Teal'c arrives and approaches the command tent.

"Commander Shepard." Said Teal'c seeing Shepard in the tent.

"Teal'c it's been awhile." Said Shepard greeting the Jaffa.

"T anything happened on the way here?" asked O'Neill for information.

Before Teal'c could respond, Davis also arrived. "Did the Goa'uld say anything?" asked Davis.

"He was uncharacteristically silent for a Goa'uld." Replied Teal'c, as he turns his head to O'Neill. "Have we received word from Major Carter?"

"No, not yet." Said O'Neill.

* * *

 **X-303**

 **Engine Room**

In the engine room Jonas Quinn and Julian Donovan were being held prisoners, it was revealed that her producer Al Martell was working with the hijackers and after his usefulness ended he was killed to make an example out of Jonas to help them with what they needed.

"There, it's done." Said Jonas after finishing adjusting the ignition module to take off.

"Antiproton Thrusters and sublight engines are on line." Said Sanderson with a smile.

"This doesn't change anything." Said Jonas with a defiant voice. "Even if you get this ship off the ground, they are going to track you wherever you go."

"You're forgetting about the hyperdrive." Said Smith with a grin.

"Well, the hyperdrive is far from operational and that is something that I cannot help you with." Said Jonas.

Adrian Conrad enters the engine.

"Perhaps not, but I can." Said Conrad in the voice of his Goa'uld

* * *

 **Bridge**

Simmons enters the bridge with confidence in his walk. "Are we ready to go?" asked Simmons.

"All systems are go." Said Jones a woman that came along with the filming crew, was on her laptop connected to the ships systems.

"Then release the docking clamps." Said Simmons as he takes his seat in the captain's chair.

* * *

 **Command Tent**

"Major, they're preparing to take off." Said the technical Sergeant.

"Thank you." Said Davis as he walks up to O'Neill.

"She's running out of time." Said O'Neill in concern for Carter.

"Major Carter may still succeed in disabling the ship once they reach orbit." Said Teal'c.

"Teal'c, Deck Seven isn't pressurized." Said Davis with concern in his voice. "The airlock in that section is still under construction."

"And by the time they reach orbit, she'll be dead." Finished Tali anxiousness in her voice.

Teal'c and O'Neill look concerned. Shepard gripped his hands into a fist frustrated at not being able to do something.

" _Major Davis, this is Colonel Simmons."_ Said Simmons over the radio _"We'd like to leave now. Would you be so kind as to retract the roof?"_

"Colonel, you're going to have to wait a couple of minutes." Said Davis over the radio. "We're having problems with the hydraulics."

" _Nice try, Davis."_ Said Simmons not believing him. _"You have 30 seconds or we're going to detonate the hyperdrive."_

After twenty seconds the technical officer monitoring the computers spoke up. "They're powering engines."

* * *

 **X-303**

 **Corridor**

Carter was running along the corridor after escaping the storage room on deck seven after it took her awhile to cut through the Trinium, Silaris alloy composite; she hears the engines powering up at the same time.

"Crap." Said Carter as she rushes too the vertical access shaft.

* * *

 **Command Tent**

"Retract the roof." Said Davis as the seconds was nearing the end.

* * *

 **Hangar Bay**

The roof open's and the ship begins to move upward toward the opening.

* * *

 **X-303**

 **Bridge**

"We're good to go, Sir." Said Jones.

"Take us out of here." Said Simmons.

* * *

 **Surface Above Ship**

O'Neill, Teal'c, Davis, Shepard, Tali, and Legion watch as the ship lifts above the surface and moves upward at a steep angle.

* * *

 **X-303**

 **Corridor**

Carter is moving from handhold to handhold as the air rushes out around her. She makes it into a vertical access shaft and shuts the door behind her.

* * *

 **Command Tent**

"They're entering low earth orbit." Said the technical officer monitoring the ships progress.

"Now what?" asked Davis.

"Does the ship not possess a docking bay capable of receiving the X-302?" asked Teal'c thinking of other ways to get on the ship.

"We don't have any ready to fly." Replied Davis with gritted teeth angry that none are ready yet.

That's when Tali had an idea. "The shuttle!" said Tali all eyes on her.

Shepard walks up to Tali focused on the mission. "What shuttle?" asked Shepard.

"One of the things we we're working on the X-303 was the idea of using a shuttle for missions that the ring transporter can't get to." Said Tali remembering working on it with other engineers.

"Your telling me you helped them build a working shuttle?" asked Shepard surprised to hear this.

"It's not FTL capable yet, but it can reach X-303 before it enters hyperspace." Said Tali.

Shepard looked at O'Neill who nodded his head and all five of them began running to the vans.

"The radar system on the X-303 is still incomplete." Yelled Davis raising his voice as they run away from him. "Fly through the lower bay, they'll never see you coming."

* * *

 **Area 51**

 **Hangar**

Vehicles arrived at one of the many hangars that reside at Area 51. In this hangar a Normandy built shuttle was residing in it waiting to be used.

The doors to the Hangar opened and in rushed Shepard, Tali, Legion, O'Neill, and Teal'c.

O'Neill got a good look at the shuttle and its design was the same as the Normandy one, but with a few modifications, one being the outstanding feature of its color was the same as the X-303.

"Nice." Said O'Neill excited to see this thing. "So, who can fly this thing?"

"I can." Said Shepard with confidence. "Everyone in."

All five jumped into the shuttle and began take off procedures and after a minute the shuttle flew out of the hangar and went straight up into the sky.

* * *

 **Earth**

 **Orbit**

 **X-303**

 **Vertical Access Tube**

In the vertical access tube that stretches across X-303, Major Carter was crawling around in there after managing to escape the storage room on deck seven and barely managed to get in the vertical access shaft before suffocating from the lack of oxygen when the ship reached orbit.

She comes to a horizontal access tube and enters it, moving on hands and knees then stopping and removing an access panel. Carter pulls a cable and shorts out some circuits in the wall.

* * *

 **Bridge**

Most of the film crew is there after rounding up all the hostages and placing them in a locked storage room. Simmons arrives and takes a seat. There is a beeping sound.

"What is that?" asked Simmons in concern.

The female camera crew member checked on the console "The sublight engines are off line as well as the antiproton thrusters." Said Jones.

"What does that mean?" asked Simmons not a man who understands the severity of the problem.

"We still have full power, but I've got no control." Said Jones implying the problem they were in.

Sanderson walks up to a monitor and checks it. "The circuit's been cut." Said Sanderson. "Access tube, Deck Eight."

"It's Carter." Said Simmons with gritted teeth seething at the constant pain SG-1 continue to be. "I want you boys to get down there." As the men begin to leave, Simmons calls out to one of them. "leave me your gun."

Sanderson leaves his gun on the console for Simmons.

"Sir, we don't have enough altitude." Said Jones.

"And that means what?" asked Simmons in an annoyed tone.

"Normally are orbit would decay, but thanks to Stargate Commands new allies, they've installed some interesting pieces of technology." Said Jones as she presses a few buttons and a high pitch noise could be heard in the background of the ship. "Mass Effect field generators are operational our decay has stopped."

Simmons smiled and got onto the radio. "Bridge to engine room, come in." said Simmons

" _What is it?"_ asked the Goa'uld over the radio.

"Are we gonna get into hyperspace anytime soon here?" asked Simmons in a condescending tone.

" _I'm working on it."_ Replied the Goa'uld in irritation _. "The design is incredibly crude, it amazes me that a race as backward as yours would even think of attempting interstellar travel."_

"Spare me the supervillain riff." Said Simmons in frustration. "We're on the clock, here."

* * *

 **Space**

 **Shuttle**

In the shuttle Shepard was piloting went straight for X-303 while also doing as Davis said and flying through the lower bay.

As the shuttle continues to fly through space towards the X-303, a beep was heard on the console in the shuttle.

"What was that?" asked O'Neill concerned considering the shuttle came off the assembly line.

Tali sitting at the co-pilot seat worked on the controls to check. "X-303's mass effect fields just activated."

"Why?" asked Shepard.

Tali begins to check. "It appears the X-303's sublight and antiproton thrusters are offline."

"Carter." Said O'Neill with a calm expression.

Teal'c nodded his head. "Mmmh, indeed, it would appear Major Carter is trying to sabotage the ship."

"Then we better hurry." Said Shepard pressing a few buttons and increasing the speed of the shuttle.

* * *

 **X-303**

 **Corridor**

Shepard, O'Neill, Teal'c, Tali, and Legion walked through the corridor of the ship after exiting the shuttle from the hangar bay.

"Alright we should split up cover more ground." Said O'Neill, as he examines his zat gun.

"Sounds like a plan." Said Shepard already coming up with an idea. "Tali, you and Legion head for engineering and retake control of the ship."

Tali and Legion nodded their heads and began jogging to engineering.

"You sure its okay to leave them alone?" asked O'Neill.

"Tali has come to accept Legion as part of the crew." Said Shepard. "I think she can look past him being a Geth."

O'Neill didn't say a word for a few seconds, before responding. "That's not exactly what I meant." Said O'Neill in a surprised tone. "I meant are you okay with them being on their own without you leading them."

"Oh!" Said Shepard a little embarrassed not understanding the question. "Their the best at what they do, and I trust them to get the job done."

"Alright then let's go." Said O'Neill as the three men went the other way to fine their comrades and put a stop to the hijackers.

* * *

 **Corridor**

As the three men continue walking down the corridors of the X-303 silently they over hear a noise of a fight and man speaking.

"Enough!" said the man with authority.

O'Neill and Teal'c raised their zats, while Shepard pulled out his M-5 Phalanx, as the men turn around the corner, they see three guys, one of them approaches Carter, aiming a zat at her. All three men are zatted from behind, by O'Neill and Teal'c.

Carter smiles a little. "It's good to see you sir." said Carter. "Teal'c!"

Teal'c bowed his head, O'Neill walks up to Carter. "You okay Major?" asked O'Neill.

Carter nodded her head. "Fine sir." Said Carter as she goes and grabs the hijackers zat, after she finishes examining it, she turns to face O'Neil, but also noticed Shepard. "Commander Shepard what are you doing here."

Shepard walks up to Carter. "Hammond requested my assistance." Said Shepard. "I brought Tali and Legion along and sent them to engineering."

"Good maybe they'll be able to…" before Carter could say a word all four begin to hear the hyperdrive engines start up.

"That doesn't sound good." Said O'Neill not liking the sound he was hearing in the background of the ship.

"It's the hyperdrive sir." Said Carter with concern in her voice.

Shepard immediately got on his radio. "Tali can you shut down the hyperdrive?" asked Shepard in hope that his Quarian teammate can get to it in time.

" _Shepard, Legion and I just got to engineering."_ Said Tali in a frantic tone. _"The computer's been reprogrammed, and I don't have the access codes."_

"Can you hack it?"asked Shepard in urgency.

" _Legion and I working on it right now but were out of time."_ Said Tali in that moment the ship jumped into hyperspace.

"Let's get to the bridge." Said O'Neill.

"You guys go ahead." Said Shepard as he walks over to the down high jackers. "I'm going to tie these guys up."

O'Neill nodded his head and began jogging to the bridge followed behind were Teal'c and Carter.

* * *

 **Bridge**

O'Neill, Carter, and Teal'c enter the bridge to find Conrad and the female high jacker down.

Teal'c walks up to her and kneels down to check on her. "This one is injured, but alive." Said Teal'c.

O'Neill checks on Conrad. "Toast." Said O'Neill.

The female high jacker began to regain consensus "Where are the hostages?" asked Teal'c.

"Supply room, Deck Four." Said the high jacker in a weak tone.

"Supply room." Said Teal'c to O'Neill.

O'Neill and Teal'c get up to leave and walk over to Carter, who is guarding the entrance.

"Carter, keep an eye on the bridge." Said O'Neill and then looked at the female high jacker. "And her too."

Both O'Neill and Teal'c walk out of the bridge to try and fine Simmons.

* * *

 **Corridor**

Shepard was busy tying up the last high jacker, as he was doing that he heard a noise behind him and reached for his pistol and with a sudden turn to face the person, Shepard raised his pistol only to have his arm grabbed by the person in front of him who was Simmons.

Shepard used his left hand and punched Simmons across the face only for him to shrug off the hit and his eye's glowed from the punch, Shepard became surprised to fine himself fighting a Goa'uld in hand to hand combat as the Goa'uld knocked the pistol out of Shepard's hand and punching him back.

Shepard fell backwards from the overwhelming strength a Goa'uld can give to his or her host. Shepard with his freed right hand wipe his mouth. "Not bad, but I fought Krogan before and this is nothing." Said Shepard as he gets back up with both hands raised.

The two men fought, punches thrown back and forth at each other. At first it seemed that both men were fighting equally, until Shepard began to take the advantage using his military skills and years of fighting managed to get the upper hand.

As both men continue to fight, the ship drops out of hyperspace, the ship vibrates causing Shepard to lose balance, giving the Goa'uld a chance and hits Shepard with enough force pushing him backwards.

The Goa'uld grabs a wrench and raised it over his head. "I'm going to savor this moment." Said the Goa'uld but was suddenly sucked backwards when an external door opens out in space, Shepard hangs onto a metal pole preventing him from following the same fate. After a few seconds when the Goa'uld got blown into space the doors closed.

" _Your welcome."_ Said Tali over the radio.

"Tali." Said Shepard while breathing heavily. "That was you?"

" _Not completely."_ Said Tali. _"Legion was monitoring the cameras and notified me what was happening."_

"Thank you." Said Shepard with a smile. "Both of you."

* * *

 **Bridge**

The hostages, SG-1, Shepard and Jones are on the bridge, Tali and Legion remained in Engineering.

"Where's the rest of my team?" asked Jones in a nervous tone.

"Just never you mind about the rest of your team." Said O'Neill staring her down with an unpleasant look.

"Sir, I have no idea where we are." Said Carter over near one of the consoles.

"There should be a planet here." Said Jones sounding surprised.

"What planet?" asked Carter surprised herself that there should be a world below them.

Reluctant to tell them anything, gave in when O'Neill pointed his zat at her. "Back when Colonel Maybourne was running our off-world op, we found a tablet written in the language of the Ancients." Said Jones. "It described a large cache of weapons and technology hidden in a secret location, Colonel Simmons wanted it bad only problem was we couldn't translate the coordinates."

"Therefore, Colonel Simmons enlisted the aid of the Goa'uld." Said Teal'c putting the pieces together.

"After that, it was just a matter of waiting until we could get transportation." Said Jones finishing the motive for this high jacking of the X-303.

"Okay, let's go home" said O'Neill in a casual tone.

"Well, Sir, it's possible when the hyperdrive was brought on line, no one fully accounted for the instability of the naquadria." Said Carter.

"Well, who does?" asked O'Neill not understanding where she was going with this.

"Well, what I'm saying is if I don't know where we are, I can't plot a course for home." Said Carter making it all clear of the situation they were in.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Donovan in a concerned tone.

* * *

 **Bridge**

Jonas arrived from a corridor and on to the bridge where Tali and Legion has join the rest of SG-1 and Shepard, they just had to avoid Donovan even though it kind of remained silly considering all that she has seen.

"Gibson and Finney are checking the food supply, but it doesn't look very good." Said Jonas.

"Speak for yourself." Said Tali while at the holo table in the back of the bridge behind the captains' chair working on the galaxy map trying to determine to know where they are and the one person who can't eat any human food without getting sick. "You're lucky to have anything to eat or drink."

"Don't worry Tali will get back home." Said Shepard encouraging her to not give up. "Once you figure out where we are…" Shepard was interrupted by Legion.

"Odds of determining this are below five percent, Shepard Commander." Said Legion.

"Thank you, Legion." Said Shepard sarcastically. "What about the QEC, can we contact Earth or the Collector base."

Tali shook her head. "I'm afraid not, the QEC on the X-303 isn't finished yet, and the one on Earth hasn't even been started." Said Tali one of the many things that needed to be finished before launching the X-303.

Shepard shook his head. "Just once I like everything to be ready."

While Shepard was getting bad news from Tali, Carter was conversing with O'Neill. "Sir, based on the amount of time we spent in hyperspace, I'd estimate we are at least 1,200 light years from Earth." Said Carter changing the subject.

"How does that help us?" asked O'Neill wondering what the point in her explanation would be.

"Uh, it doesn't." said Carter a little embarrassed.

"Colonel." Said Jonas indicating the front view window with his finger.

Everyone turns to see an Asgard ship exits hyperspace right in front of the X-303.

"It's the Asgard." Said Carter which got Shepard and Tali curious after hearing everything about the Asgard from the SGC.

A beam of light filled the bridge and Thor appears from the light; he is sitting in his command chair.

"Thor, buddy, nice timing." Said O'Neill excitedly.

"It has been some time, O'Neill." Said Thor looking around the bridge at everyone and spotting new people Thor has not seen but ignored for now. "I owe you all a debt of gratitude for rescuing me from my Goa'uld captors."

"Ahh." Said O'Neill flattered from Thor for saying that. "Hey, I thought you were going for the new body?"

"I did." Said Thor.

"It's nice." Said O'Neill trying his best to make up for the embarrassment.

"So, how did you find us?" asked Carter changing the subject for everyone in the room.

"The Asgard monitor all hyperspace activity near planets under the treaty." Said Thor. "We have been tracking you since you left orbit."

"Excellent, can you help us out here?" said O'Neill with hope in his voice.

"In fact, it is we who need your help." Said Thor with utmost certainty in his voice. "The Asgard homeworld has been overrun by the Replicators, we have need of both you and your ship."

Everyone on the bridge looked surprised and concerned to hear this devastating news. Above all of them Shepard and his team were also concerned to hears this as this will the first time for anyone in the ME universe to go up against a the replicators.

* * *

 **Looks like Shepard and his team are about to go up against the replicators. I know I used a lot of the episode in this chapter, but it worked out perfectly. I liked to say thank you for waiting for me on updating the story and hope to keep getting your support, please leave a review and thank you again.**


	7. Evolution

**I know two chapters in a row, not to mention the other four I made for my other stories, I figured you everyone on this site was waiting patiently wanted to give all of you a nice present for being so patient with me considering all the problems I had to deal with, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Space**

 **BC X-303**

 **Bridge**

On the bridge of the X-303 Thor had given SG-1 the current situation of the Asgard's war with the replicators and the need of their help.

"Are you serious?" asked O'Neill speechless on what Thor had requested of them.

"Very." Said Thor answering O'Neill as soon as he asked.

"This ship you need, this brand-new ship…" said O'Neill continuing to point the insane request Thor was asking of them.

"Yes." Said Thor would no hesitation in his voice.

"So new it doesn't have a name yet." Said O'Neill pointing out the fact it was still up in the air for naming their first battle cruiser. "It's not even finished."

"I think that's the point, sir." Said Carter joining in the conversation. "The more low-tech, the better."

"Correct, Major Carter." Said Thor pointing out the best means for the replicators to ignore them.

Tali on the other hand questioned this logic. "Won't the replicators be attracted to the Mass Effect technology we put in to this ship." Said Tali voicing her concerns. "Its technology they never have come across."

Thor taking attention to the group he saw earlier decided to know who they are. "And you three are?" asked Thor

Shepard wanted to meet the Asgard since he heard about them when he got here for a long time now, but the SGC could never get a hold of them. "Commander Thor, I'm Commander Shepard of the Normandy." Said Shepard while walking up to the front of the ship. "I heard a lot of things about you from Colonel O'Neill."

"Everything sound I hope." Said Thor while looking at O'Neill.

"The best, good things, nothing but a high pedestal." Said O'Neill trying to give Thor reassurance and praise.

Thor turned back to Shepard. "Judging by your appearance and the appearance of your companions I see that you are not from Earth." Said Thor looking at Shepard and his teammates.

Shepard turned to look at Tali and Legion and had to agree it was obvious. "You don't know the half of it." Said Shepard. "I'd like to discuss this further."

"When this current situation is over, I will gladly converse with you." Said Thor turning back to SG-1. "Will you accept this mission?"

"Then… what?" asked O'Neill trying to get more details out of Thor.

"A task for which you are uniquely suited." Said Thor confident in SG-1.

"You need someone dumb enough." Said O'Neill remembering the last time of the Asgard needed Earth's help.

"On the contrary, it is both your physical prowess and military expertise that are required." Said Thor seeing the need for SG-1's physical advantage over the Asgard.

"Yeah, don't get me wrong, flattery goes a long way with me." Said O'Neill nice to hear that from Thor. "But, if you're going where I think you're going with this…"

"When it became clear to the Asgard High Council that the war with the Replicators could not be won, a plan was devised, a trap was set." Said Thor. "One made possible by you."

"By us?" asked Carter surprised.

"The android Reese that you discovered and provided to us for study retained a single core command in her base programming which we believed all Replicators would still follow." Said Thor recollecting on the conversation with his fellow Asgard.

"Then, you were able to reactivate her?" asked Carter interested in knowing more about the android.

"No, the android was damaged beyond repair." Said Thor. "However, the key command was activated within her neural network, amplified, and broadcast through subspace throughout the known universe."

"What was the command?" asked Carter concerned about what he had to say.

"To come forth." Said Thor.

Jonas realizing what they have done was shocked. "You instructed every Replicator out there to come to you?" asked Jonas surprised.

Tali was shaking her head at the thought of what would happen if the Quarian people sent out a message to the Geth to come to them, they would obviously ignore it, but it would be a massacre on both sides. "Keelah that's insane." Said Tali with shock in her voice.

"I have a theory why you lost the war." Said O'Neill thinking of the illogical choice in the Asgards plan.

"The command was only given once the trap was set." Said Thor stating the importance of how serious they carefully took into consideration every idea they had.

"What was the trap?" asked Jonas curious of what the Asgard had set up.

"A time dilation device generating a field radius of point one six light years." Said Thor remembering the trap they made.

"Wow, that's some trap." Said Carter amazed at what the Asgard did.

"Keelah that is incredible." Said Tali incredibly shocked to see what the Asgard could do.

O'Neill and Shepard looked to their respected team members for confirmation.

"They created a bubble in space around the Replicators within which time was slowed down by a factor of…?" asked Carter looking to Thor for the answer.

"Ten to the fourth power." Said Thor.

"Relatively speaking, sir, one year to the Replicators would be about ten thousand years to the rest of us." Said Carter.

Tali then explained in better detailed "An hour would be over a year, a day would…"

"I get it." Said O'Neill cutting Tali off.

"The point is, if the plan had worked, it would have effectively bottled the Replicators up in one place and bought the Asgard thousands of years to solve the problem." Said Carter.

"No, the point is, it didn't work." Countered O'Neill seeing the failure.

"O'Neill is correct." Said Thor upset at what had happened. "Our plan failed."

"What went wrong?" asked Tali wondering what happened.

"We do not know." Said Thor. "The time dilation device was constructed within a very old structure on Hala, the first planet settled by the Asgard. The device was encased in a solid neutronium shell and set with a time delay sufficient to evacuate our entire civilization."

"Well, however strong neutronium is, wouldn't the Replicators be able to eat through it?" asked Carter.

"Eventually, yes." Said Thor. "But not in sufficient time before the device activated. This calculation was made with considerable margin for error. When the time came, nothing happened."

"So, somehow the Replicators must have gotten to the time dilation device before it could activate." Said Shepard joining in the conversation.

"That appears to be the only explanation." Said Thor concerned about what happened.

"So, what do you want us to do?" asked O'Neill not wanting to hear the answer.

"Fly your ship through Replicator-dominated space, repair whatever damage may have been done to the time dilation device, and activate it before the Replicators can stop you." Said Thor stressing the need to succeed in this mission.

There was silence in the room, both teams trying to asses what Thor was asking them to do. Until O'Neill spoke up for all of them.

"Thor, buddy, there's no way." Said O'Neill seeing the insanity in this plan.

"The Replicators will soon consume all that they can within our home galaxy." Said Thor describing the destruction the replicators will do. "Yours will be next."

"I thought we were too primitive to consume?" asked O'Neill remembering all the times of how many advance races called Earth primitive.

"Your technology would not immediately attract the Replicators, but they would eventually be drawn to the raw materials of which your civilization is built." Said Thor giving SG-1 an image of what is to come. "Your extinction will be assured."

Shepard raised his head at hearing that and it concerned him greatly. "I've read about the replicators from the SGC mission reports." Said Shepard remembering reading them in the Collector base. "The replicators reach Earth they'll learn about the Collector base and then."

Tali and Legion realizing the situation they were in if the Replicators reached the base.

"For that matter, so would every other world we've visited." Said Carter remembering the planets she visited through the Stargate. "It's just a matter of time."

"Did all of the Asgard manage to escape?" asked Jonas concerned about Thor's people.

"Most, but not all." Said Thor with a sorrowful voice. "A great battle was fought, the evacuation fleet is standing by in the void between our two galaxies, waiting to hear word of your response."

"My response?" asked O'Neill surprised to hear this from Thor.

"We have done all that we can and failed, O'Neill." Said Thor upset that not more could have been done. "You and your team represent our last hope."

"Yeah, great, so, no pressure, right?" asked O'Neill in a sarcastic tone.

He stands up and approaches the window behind Thor.

"If you have in fact made your decision not to undertake this task, I will inform the Council." Said Thor understanding what the Asgard are asking of them to do.

"Just… give me a minute here, okay?" asked O'Neill thinking of all the options.

"Are you reconsidering, O'Neill?" asked Teal'c for the first time in this whole conversation.

"I'm considering reconsidering." Said O'Neill thinking of no other way out of this.

"Well, there has to be other options." Said Jonas trying to look for another way out of the mission.

"Like building a new time dilation field?" asked Tali trying to think of a new plan.

"We have exhausted all resources into escaping and building the first-time dilation device and have not managed to acquire additional resources." Said Thor. "We believe there is no alternative plan of action."

"Thor, I don't think you realize what you're asking us to do." Said Carter seeing all the danger in this plan.

"In the past, your projectile weapons have been most effective." Said Thor remembering the times SG-1 has gone up against the replicators.

"They have a lot more than projectile weapons now." Said Shepard thinking about all the new technology he's given them.

Thor looks to SG-1 for confirmation. "We have received a number of technological upgrades from Commander Shepard." Said Carter.

"Do you believe these new upgrades will help in this mission?" asked Thor.

Carter began thinking and shrugged. "We never faced the replicators with this new tech before."

"Yeah, well, we don't have any projectile weapons with us at the moment, and according to Carter, we're a long way from…" Started O'Neill

Thor moves a control device on the board attached to his chair, and Earth suddenly appears on the viewscreen.

* * *

 **Sol System**

 **Orbit**

 **Earth**

 **Prometheus**

 **Bridge**

"…home." Finished O'Neill

"You towed us back into Earth's orbit." Said Carter walking up from the chair and to the window.

"Correct, Major Carter." Said Thor. "The contents of your armory at Stargate Command, along with appropriate attire, food, and other supplies you may require are now being transported aboard this vessel."

"I hope you did the paperwork." Said O'Neill trying to apply humor in this situation.

"Wait a minute, we have a few passengers." Said Carter remembering the people on board.

"They are being transported to Stargate Command." Said Thor one step ahead of Carter.

"I haven't said yes, yet." Said O'Neill trying to slow Thor down.

"But you are reconsidering." Countered Thor.

"I'm… leaning in the general direction." Said O'Neill steadily easing into the idea.

Shepard then stepped into the conversation. "Thor before you do anything else we need to equip ourselves with other weapons."

"Time is of the essence Commander Shepard." Said Thor stressing the issue at hand.

"Which why you should let us get what we need as soon as possible." Said Shepard stressing the need to equipped them fully with what they need to succeed in the mission..

Thor gave it some thought and nodded his head. "One hour is all I can delay before I must take this ship and travel to our galaxy."

"Thor, little fella, I… that's not the way it works" said O'Neill trying his best to plea with his old friend. "It's not my ship. It's not up to me."

"I have given you one hour to acquire whatever else you need before we leave." Said Thor pointing the risk he is taking by delaying any longer than he has to. "You may consult your superiors." Said Thor

* * *

 **Prometheus**

 **Corridors**

In the halls of the Prometheus, Shepard, Tali, and Legion were walking down the corridor of the ship giving O'Neill and Major Carter time to acquire what they need to do on Earth. Shepard told Carter to acquire a specific weapon from the Collector base he felt might give them an advantage against the replicators.

"Legion." Started Shepard as he continues to walk down the corridor. "You were rather quite than usual in that conversation back there."

Legions metal flaps was rising up and down. "We were building consensus." Said Legion in his monotone voice.

"Oh great." Said Shepard sarcastically. "What is it this time?"

"We request to participate in this mission." Said Legion with no hesitation in his voice.

Shepard immediately stopped in the corridor which caused both Tali and Legion to stop as well. "Legion I know you spend a lot of time with EDI so if this is a joke I'm not laughing." Said Shepard turning to face Legion.

"We do not jest, Shepard Commander." Said Legion. "We request to join you in this mission."

Tali while having got used to Legion being on the Normandy and joining them on missions always kept a close eye on Legion in the event the Geth turned on them. "You seem to be pushing the issue Legion." Said Tali accusing Legion of ulterior motives. "Is this have something to do with the replicators being machines?"

Legion began making stuttering sounds. "We have learned much about the replicators and fine that a peaceful solution can be made if we exchange data with them." Said Legion leaving Shepard and Tali speechless.

"Do you have a bug in those one thousand programs you have in that body of yours?" asked Shepard. "Because that is the most insane idea I have ever heard you mention before."

"Why would you want to exchange data with the replicators?" asked Tali not seeing the reasoning behind Legions decision. "These replicators would tear you apart just to study you rather then listen to what you have to say."

"We understand the risk and believe that this mission will give the Geth insight to other machines motives and thoughts than just the Reapers." Said Legion.

"These replicators are no better than the Reapers destroying everything in their path." Said Shepard seeing no good in talking with the replicators. "Not to mention these things are mechanical with no form of communications."

"We disagree on this matter and that communication can extend beyond the mere sight of what the Asgard have seen thus far in their war." Said Legion not backing down in his decision.

"Legion understand our reasoning." Said Tali trying to get through to the Geth. "If the replicators get a hold of you and find out about us, what would prevent them from trying to reach our universe?"

"Or worse team up with the Reapers." Added Shepard the thought worried and concerned him more than anything.

"We are still adamant on pursuing this endeavor." Said Legion as he steps closer to Shepard. "Shepard Commander, trusted us and helped us on our mission against heretic base, we ask for that same trust."

Shepard stared at Legion in that moment the tension was high, Tali unsure of what her Commander was thinking or about to do.

* * *

 **SGC**

 **Stargate Operations Room**

At the SGC alarms were running on alert after the disappearance of all the SGC supplies and the sudden appearance of the camera crew, Julia Donovan and two air force personal in the holding cells of the SGC. After Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter appeared in the conference room and reported to Hammond on the situation the SGC turn the alarms off and went back to normal operations.

Major Carter was currently in the operations room making a call to Area 51. "That's right pull them out of R&D and have them in the hangar for transport." Said Carter as she finishes up her conversation. "Don't forget about the weapons to."

As she puts her head phone down, O'Neill walked up to her from the stairs to the conference room. "They didn't go for it." Said O'Neill.

"They didn't approve of the mission?" asked Carter not surprised considering how much the Prometheus cost the government.

"No, they did that, once they knew the stakes and the whole "fate of the universe" stuff." Said O'Neill seeing the cliché again. "Both the president and Hammond realized we have no choice, he sends good luck, god speed, and all those things he says when he thinks we're going to die."

"So, what didn't they go for?" asked Carter not sure she wants to hear what the Colonel recommended.

"The name I suggested." Said O'Neill looking down on the floor pouting at both men turning down his idea.

"For the ship?" asked Carter still surprised that her Colonel continued to ask for this.

"Yeah." Said O'Neill not ashamed for asking it.

"Yeah." Said Carter a little embarrassed that her commanding officer tried to push this forward. "Sir, we can't call it the _Enterprise_."

"Why not?" asked O'Neill not seeing the reason for not using the name of a ship from a 1960s tv show to name Earths first cruiser.

"The code name for the project is _Prometheus_." Said Carter pointing out a different name for the ship. "What's wrong with that?"

"It's a Greek tragedy." Countered O'Neill not liking the idea of naming the ship after Prometheus whose entrails were fed on by a giant bird for giving humanity fire. "Who wants that?"

"Okay." Said Carter not wanting to argue about the name anymore. "The X-303 it is, then."

"Yeah." Said O'Neill ending it as well, O'Neill then saw an airman holding what looked like metal cutter to O'Neill. "What the heck is that?"

* * *

 **Embarkation Room**

In the gate room Carter and O'Neill walked up to the airman holding the device. "Major Carter, Colonel O'Neill." Said the airman. "Here is the device Commander Shepard requested from the Weapons room on the Collector Base."

The airman handed the weapon to Carter and leaves. "Alrighty then, if that's everything." Said O'Neill as he takes out an Asgard crystal out of his pocket Thor gave him and activated which enshrouded Carter and O'Neill in bright light and disappeared.

* * *

 **Orbit**

 **Earth**

Thor's ship towing the X-303 moves out of Earth Orbit and travels in hyperspace to the old Asgard planet.

* * *

 **Hyperspace**

 **Prometheus**

 **Storage Room**

In the Storage room O'Neill, Carter, and Tali were gathered to go over the equipment they acquired from Earth along with, Thor making a facsimile timer of their interface built from Earth-based materials to be used in reactivating the time dilation device.

"So, what exactly do we have here?" asked O'Neill looking at the materials on the table where Carter was working on.

Carter turned to O'Neill. "Well, the Asgard surmised that the Replicators probably disabled the time dilation device by destroying the control interface mechanism." Said Carter.

"Okay." Said O'Neill not understanding what Carter meant.

"Well, it's really not much more than an advanced timer." Said Carter clarifying for O'Neill.

"But, since any Asgard technology we took along would cause the Replicators to swarm all over us, Thor made this instead." said Tali taking over the conversation.

"Don't you guys have anything better than this?" asked O'Neill looking at the rudimentary equipment.

"Of, course we do, but low tech is better for this mission." Said Tali having already read up on everything about the replicators.

O'Neill then looks around and sees four strange looking body armors. "And these things over here?" asked O'Neill.

"Those are the prototype armor area 51 was working on." Said Carter excited to be explaining them. "They incorporate some of the features the Normandy crew use in their armor."

"Some?" asked O'Neill concerned.

"Well their porotypes, Sir." Said Carter trying her best to reassure O'Neill.

O'Neill then looked at the weapon, Shepard wanted from the Collector base. "What about this thing?" asked O'Neill. "How is this going to help us?"

Tali walked up to O'Neill to explain. "It's called an arc projector." Said Tali. "It ionizes targets with a nonvisible laser to ready them for a high-voltage electrical attack."

"Electrical?" asked O'Neill staring at Tali.

Tali nodded her head. "As the lightning-like bolt hits its first target, a sophisticated autotargeting system paints succeeding targets with the ionization laser, allowing the electricity to take the path of least resistance and arc between them." Said Tali explaining the mechanic workings of the arc projector. "An entire enemy strike team can be shocked to death with a few pulls of the trigger."

O'Neill raised an eyebrow into an arch. "Autotargeting?" asked O'Neill. "Least resistance?"

"When fired the electricity will pass through one enemy to another taking down whole platoons." Said Tali clarifying for O'Neill.

O'Neill whistled in excitement. "Not bad, but I see this being useless on our current mission." Said O'Neill as he walks away from the weapon.

Tali leaned her head side ways wondering what O'Neill meant. "The arc projector works well on synthetics." Said Tali. "The replicators are…."

"Not the same as the Geth." Said Carter cutting Tali off. "The replicators are completely immune to energy, based weapons, including zat guns that fire off electrical charges."

"So, you think this weapon is a waste of time?" asked Tali feeling a little insulted by Carter and O'Neill.

Carter did not want to offend the Quarian. "No, but we shouldn't rely on it." Said Carter.

"Well let's hope Shepard can bring the fire he always does when we go on missions." Said Tali remembering all the missions she was on with her Commander.

"Speaking of Shepard." Said O'Neill. "Where is he?"

* * *

 **Thor's Ship**

 **Bridge**

On board the bridge of Thor's ship, Shepard was telling Thor everything about him, his crew, the universe he came from and the enemy that threatens his galaxy.

Thor was listening to everything and as a sophisticated and intelligent Asgard, his people have surmised the existence of alternate realities before meeting, Shepard, just never one that was drastically so different from his own.

"You, situation is quite dire, Commander." Said Thor trying to be sympathetic to Shepard. "However, I see no reasoning for why you are explaining this to me."

Shepard walked up to Thor. "Your people are the most advance race I have ever encountered." Said Shepard giving Thor's people praise. "More advance than any of the races in my universe, or for that matter the Reapers."

"If you are hoping to acquire our technology." Said Thor leading up to the explanation on the Asgard not giving their weapons technology to any race.

"It's not your technology I want." Said Shepard cutting Thor off. "I need your help in getting back to my universe."

"I would not even know where to begin understanding how you originally arrived in our own universe." Stated Thor not going to go in detail of how that would be possible.

"That's why I like to invite you to the Collector base." Said Shepard activating his omni-tool and transmitting the coordinates to the safe zone on the other side of the galactic core.

Thor brought up an image of the Milky Way to locate where the coordinates lead too and was surprised that it leads to the galactic core, Thor turns his head to Shepard, squinting his eyes in suspicion. "These coordinates are in the galactic core of the Milky Way."

Shepard nodded his head. "That's where are base of operations are in that galaxy." Said Shepard.

"Impossible." Said Thor in disbelief. "The core…"

"Is made up of black holes and exploding suns." Said Shepard cutting off Thor before he could say it himself. "Heard that before."

"Then you can see why I am skeptical on your claim." Said Thor not believing anything could survive in there.

"There exists a safe zone in the core." Said Shepard explaining further. "A place where ships and even a space station can survive."

In the thousand years that Thor has lived, he has seen things not many Asgard have, but this was the first time Thor was impressed with something that even the Asgard haven't done. "Impressive."

Shepard was ecstatic that he could get an Asgard to be surprised by something. "Now you see what my enemies are capable of." Said Shepard as he turns away from Thor looking out the window into hyperspace. "They are as evil and destructive as your enemies are."

Thor began thinking it over and understands Shepard's plight. "Once this mission is over and our people have found a new home world for us to rebuild our civilization, I will discuss your situation with the Asgard high council."

Shepard turns away from the window to face Thor. "I appreciate it." Said Shepard. "Also, we might be able to help you."

Before Thor could ask, his computer signaled him of their approach. "We are approaching our coordinates."

* * *

 **X-303**

 **Bridge**

On the bridge of the X-303, SG-1 gathered along with Tali and Legion, Shepard and Thor were already there.

"We just came out of hyperspace a minute ago." Said Carter going to the console next to the Captain's chair.

"We dare proceed no further without risk of engaging the Replicators." Said Thor thinking of how many Asgard ships the replicators took. "You will have to continue from this point under your own ship's power."

"But you're going to wait here for us, right?" asked O'Neill concern for his team's safety.

"There is now another concern." Said Thor changing the subject. "Our long-range sensors have discovered that the time dilation device was indeed activated."

"Well, that's good." Said O'Neill pausing for a second to ascertain Thor's mood on the new development. "It's not good?"

"Time is now progressing faster within the field." Said Thor acquiring the information from his chair on the bridge of the X-303.

"They reversed it?" asked Carter surprised.

"By a factor of ten squared." Said Thor explaining how much faster they've made it.

"What is with you people?" asked O'Neill incredulously on the Asgard's plan. "Time machines are nothing but trouble, even we know that."

"Clearly, the Replicators have discovered a means of utilizing the time dilation machine to serve their own purpose." Said Teal'c

"Well, what would that purpose be?" asked Jonas.

Shepard turned to the only machine in this to that might give them insight into another machines motive. "Legion, any opinions on this matter?" asked Shepard.

Legion taking only a second to process this latest information clarified. "Given past replicator actions to increase their numbers, we hypothesize that this method of increased time in field has given them the means to increase it by days outside of field instead of years."

"Well, I got to tell you, this changes things." Said O'Neill pausing for a second and then turning to Carter. "Carter, how does this change things?"

"I guess it doesn't." said Carter. "If what Legion said is true then we could be outnumbered greatly then before."

"You mean we've got the same problem we had an hour ago?" asked O'Neill.

"Well, the difference is, in that hour, four days have passed for the Replicators." Said Carter explaining what the replicators have done. "Depending on when they did this, relatively speaking, they could have experienced hundreds of years."

"I get it." Said O'Neill getting a headache as usual from Carter's techno babble.

"If you wish to reconsider…" Started Thor.

"No, no." said O'Neill cutting Thor off. "Fully well expected the other shoe to drop eventually."

"We can only hope that this will be the last footwear to fall." Said Thor counting on SG-1 to succeed in this mission. "The coordinates to the planet have already been programmed into your navigational computer."

Thor brought up an image of the X-303. "We have modified your engines and structural integrity fields to their maximum potential to assure your safe arrival." Said Thor showing SG-1 what the Asgard could do for them without attracting the replicators attention. "We will monitor your progress as best we can, Good Luck."

Thor disappears in a bright light leaving the seven crew members to themselves. Everyone went to their stations and sat down.

"Setting course to programmed coordinates." Said Carter typing away on the console. "Throttling up sub-light engines."

Shepard turned to Tali. "Tali get down to Engineering and monitor all systems there." Said Shepard.

Tali nodded her head. "On it Shepard." Said Tali as she walks out of the bridge and heads towards engineering.

"Legion monitor our network and check to see if the replicators plan to hack us." Said Shepard leaving Legion on the bridge and heading down to the storage room where his equipment was at.

Legion headed over to a working console and plugged himself in it as the X-303 does not use the same FTL communications as the universe where he came from.

* * *

 **Storage Room**

 **One hour later**

In the Storage room Shepard was checking his equipment. He brought with him his M-96 Mattock assault rifle, M-22 Eviscerator shotgun, M-12 Locust sub-machine gun, the M-6 carnifex heavy pistol, and finally the arc projector a heavy weapon. As Shepard was putting all these weapons on him thanks to the magnetic holders. SG-1 was already wearing their prototype armor, colored black with red lights indicating its functioning correctly.

Currently in the Storage room, O'Neill was training Jonas on reloading thermal clips into the M-8 avenger assault rifle, making him do it repeatedly.

"Aren't you pushing him to hard, Colonel?" asked Shepard seeing Jonas getting tired. "He'll be worn out before fighting the replicators."

O'Neill looks at Shepard. "Its his first time fighting the replicators, don't want it to be his last." Said O'Neill.

"My hands are covered in blisters." Said Jonas wriggling his fingers stretching them out. "They're not going to work any faster."

Before O'Neill could respond Carter came over the radio. _"Colonel, we're about to pass through into the time dilation field."_

"We're on our way." Said O'Neill as all three men leave the storage room.

* * *

 **X-303**

 **Corridors**

In the corridors of the ship, Shepard, O'Neill, and Jonas were walking towards the bridge until a bright light flashed over them.

"What was that?" asked Shepard

Carter came on the radio. _"Sir, we're being scanned by the Replicator ship."_ Explaining Carter. _"Stand by."_

The light disappears as soon as it came.

"We still in business?" asked O'Neill over the radio.

" _Yes, sir, it's moving off."_ Replied Carter over the radio. _"Looks like we're clear to enter the planet's atmosphere."_

* * *

 **X-303**

 **Bridge**

O'Neill and Jonas enter and take seats, Shepard stands on the side holding on the railing as the ship begins to shake.

"We're detecting one structure at the designated coordinates." Said Carter monitoring the sensors.

"Just the one?" asked O'Neill.

"There appears to be little topography of any kind." Said Teal'c answering O'Neill's question.

The viewscreen shows them approaching the surface, at incredible speeds. The sky is cloud-covered, and there are bright flashes of lightning. One structure is faintly visible in the distance.

"Two hundred meters." Said Jonas counting down till they reach the surface.

"Throttling down to fifty percent." Said Carter pressing buttons on the terminal. "Tali how's it going with those mass effect fields?"

Tali in engineering was working as hard too. _"Mass Effect fields are working at fifty-six percent."_ Said Tali in frustration. _"The ship was rushed to soon to fix the problem, I can't compensate for the shaking."_

"One five zero meters." Said Jonas.

"The surface appears to be completely smooth." Said Carter looking for a spot for the X- 303 to land.

"One hundred meters." Said Jonas.

"No sign of Replicators." Said Teal'c surprised to not even see some form of defense on the planet.

"Deceleration thrusters are firing." Said Carter activating them.

"Five zero meters." Said Jonas.

"The inertial compensators and structural integrity are at maximum." Said Carter explaining on what's going on. "Landing struts are at full extension."

There is a bright flash out in the window that caught everyone's eye.

"What was that?" asked O'Neill in shock to see something out the window.

"Lightning, sir." Answered Carter. "All systems are still go."

"Ten meters." Said Jonas.

Lightning hits the ship and something malfunctions, pouring steam onto the bridge. Shepard goes to fix the problem.

"Five meters." Said Jonas

The ship begins to shake more as the thrusters from the X-303 fire with intensity to slow down to a stop and after a few seconds everyone could feel that the ship has reached the surface with ease.

"Touchdown!" said Jonas finishing the countdown.

"Shutting down thrusters." Said Carter pressing a few buttons and it could be heard in the background.

Legion disconnects from the X-303 computer terminal and walks out of the bridge to prepare.

"I'm glad he's relaxed." Said O'Neill seeing Legion calmly walk out with no worry.

"You'll get use to it." Said Shepard as he walks up to the window of the bridge.

Everyone relaxes a little, and O'Neill goes to look out the window.

"Get a message to Thor." Said O'Neill. "Let him know we touched down."

"Let's move out." Said Shepard leaving the bridge.

* * *

 **X-303**

 **Ramp lowered**

Underneath the X-303 the ramp lowered allowing SG-1 and Shepard's team to walk down from the ship. They head for the structure, which looks like a giant X.

"This can't be the only structure on the entire planet." Said Jonas as he looks around for anything else.

Tali brings up her omni-tool and looks over the X-303's sensors of the planet. "There was nothing else." Said Tali as she closes the omni-tool. "We did a detail scan of the surface before we landed."

"I'd be willing to bet the bugs ate everything else." Said O'Neill thinking of how these things don't stop consuming everything in their path.

"There could be thousands of replicators by now." Said Shepard as he brings out his arc projector. "Best be prepared."

The rest of the team followed his lead and unholstered their weapons in anticipation of a replicator attack.

"If there are thousands of replicators, then where are they?" asked Jonas looking around to see any sign of them.

Carter stops to sweep away some dirt on the ground. "Sir?" said Carter getting his attention. "You're not going to like this."

"What is it?" asked Jonas.

"This planet's surface appears to be covered by Replicator blocks." Answered Teal'c as he looks at the ground himself.

"Probably more than one layer, and who knows how thick it is." Said Carter. "Maybe miles."

Tali brings up her omni-tool as well as Legion and scan the surface. "More than miles Major." Said Tali with a tone of concern. "Kilometers long."

"Creator Zorah is correct." Said Legion confirming Tali's initial claim.

"How do you feel Legion?" asked Shepard looking at his team mate with concern. "Do you feel any intrusion in your software?"

Legion stops scanning and looks at Shepard. "We detect no attacks of any kind." Said Legion. "We believe the replicator are unaware of us."

"Why would that be?" asked Jonas.

"Well, it could be a by-product of the reverse time dilation." Said Carter thinking of ways to answer this replicator action. "In relative time, they've been here hundreds of years, but there's nothing left here to consume so they're just conserving energy."

"What's keeping them here?" asked Jonas wondering why they haven't left.

"Who cares?" asked O'Neill sarcastically not caring why. "Watch your step."

They continue walking toward the structure with determination to finish the mission.

* * *

 **The Structure**

Inside is dimly-lit. SG-1 and team Shepard shine their flashlights as they go down some steps and into a large room. Carter and Tali goes to the time dilation device and begin scanning it.

"Sir, the original interface is still intact. we might be able to…" started Carter, until she stopped.

They hear footsteps, and a young man appears.

"Who are you?" asked the strange man.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill, US Air Force, Earth." Said O'Neill with confidence in his voice. "Who are you?"

"The others are coming." Said the strange man concerned.

True to his word Four others appear, two men and two women. One-man steps forward, and O'Neill and Shepard raise their weapons.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked the man in anger at seeing these group of people.

"Clocks are running a little fast around here." Said O'Neill casually. "Thought we'd stop by, wind 'em down and be on our way."

"Your companion is attempting to alter the settings on the time device, and we cannot allow that." Said the man. "If she does not stop immediately, we will be forced to take action."

"Try it and it might be the last thing you ever do." Said Shepard aiming the arc projector at the man.

"Tell your companion to stop." Said the man with more intent in his voice.

"Carter, how much time you need there?" asked O'Neill.

"A lot, sir." Said Carter looking at the device. "Maybe a few hours."

"Hours?" asked O'Neill

"Colonel, the interface was completely rebuilt." Said Tali while going over the information with her omni-tool. "I'm not even sure where we should start."

"Couldn't you crank it up a little bit?" asked O'Neill to the two women. "Move things along?"

"It doesn't work that way, sir." Said Carter annoyed at O'Neil not understanding on how the machine works.

The man laughs. "Ironic, isn't it?" asked the man.

"Who are you people?" asked O'Neill trying to get to the bottom of these five individuals. "Because, if you haven't noticed, this entire planet is paved with Replicators."

"We are aware of this." Said the man.

"Then you should also know that these things have taken millions of lives, and they'll keep on doing that unless we stop them." Said Shepard.

"They do not understand." Said the female.

O'Neill feeling annoyed at them talking about them as if they weren't here. "You know, were standing right here." Said O'Neill.

The man looks at O'Neill, with a calm demeanor. "We cannot allow you to stop them, I'm afraid." Said the man.

"Why not?" asked O'Neill.

"We are Replicators." Said the Replicator.

"Ah." Said O'Neill as, he opens fire, as do Teal'c, Jonas and Legion opening on the replicators with their mass effect weapons each one using a different variant. The weapons fire takes chunks out of the wall but leave the people undamaged. They stop firing, and dozens of Replicator bugs appear.

The man that spoke to them stepped up closer. "Tell your companion to step away from the device." Said the replicator

"Don't think so." Said Shepard as he charges the arc projector and fires it. The lightning-like bolt from the weapon hits the replicator man first and using the auto-targeting system spread out and hit every other replicator including the mechanical bugs. The replicator man and the four others just shrugged off the weapons attack as they close their eyes and shift their neck as if they had a joint needing to be cracked.

The replicator man that told SG-1 to stop lifted his hands up and see's the electrical discharge from his fingers until it faded away. "That was a delicious snack for me and my kind." Said the replicator. "Thank you for that, and now will you please tell your companion to move."

Shepard lowered the arc projector seeing as it was useless against the replicators staring in shock.

"Carter." Said O'Neill and with no further explanation, she moves away from the device.

"Your projectile weapons?" said the replicator.

"Yeah, you know, I think we'll hang onto those for a while." Said O'Neill looking at all the mechanical replicators.

The human form replicator sees this and closes his eyes and with that the replicator bugs retreat.

"Now there is no need." Said the replicator man.

Slowly, the members of SG-1 and Shepard's team began removing their weapons and put them on the ground.

"Where are my manners?" asked the replicator man to no one in particular. "This is something of an occasion, after all, isn't it?"

The replicator walks up to O'Neill. "Our first meeting." Said the replicator. "Welcome." He holds out his hand to O'Neill, who ignores it.

"Colonel, if we really intended you harm, do you believe you would be standing there?" asked the replicator man. "As I said, welcome."

O'Neill steps forward to shake hands but sinks to his knees under the vise-like grip. The replicator holds out his other hand, and the fingers disappear into O'Neill's forehead. O'Neill screams in pain.

Shepard runs up to O'Neill and tries to save him only for him to get knocked down by a female replicator. Carter, Jonas, and Teal'c run up to O'Neill, but are restrained by the three other replicators who then grasp their hands around each of SG- 1's necks.

Shepard recovers from his knock down and gets back up, Tali and Legion run to Shepard and raise their hands activating their omni-tools in front of the replicators that caught their attention.

"If you attempt to attack us, we will not hesitate to kill your companions." Said the male replicator.

Shepard looks around the room, seeing the three replicators restraining Carter, Jonas, and Teal'c, while seeing the other replicator putting his hands in O'Neill's head making Shepard wonder what its doing. Shepard then spots the fifth replicator the first one they met when they entered the structure just standing in the spot where he first appeared not moving since the whole ordeal.

"Shepard what do we do?" asked Tali while still holding her omni-tool up waiting to activate one of the many functions her tool is equipped with.

As Shepard was thinking of a plan, Legion lowered his arm and deactivate his omni-tool and stepped forward.

"Legion." Yelled Shepard trying to get the Geths attention.

"Replicators we wish to form consensus with you." Said Legion trying to reach out to them.

The three replicators looked at each other and then back at Legion. "Consensus?" asked the Replicator. "What need would we have for consensus with you?"

"We wish to understand." Said Legion trying to reach the replicators. "We believe an exchange in data will be most efficient in understanding."

The replicators thought it over. "Fifth." Said the female replicator. "Come here and restrain the female."

The replicator that was by itself walked up to the other replicator and took over in restraining Major Carter, while the female replicator walked up to Legion.

"Shepard, I could try to overload them both." Said Tali while still holding up her omni-tool.

"We've already seen that replicators are immune to that form of attack." Said Shepard. "And you'll just damage Legion."

"But we can't let this happen." Countered Tali seeing the danger in letting Legion communicate with the replicator.

As the replicator and the Geth stood there, the replicator that had O'Neill let him go. "Stop." Said the replicator as he walks away from O'Neill who collapsed on the ground unconscious from whatever the replicator did.

The female replicator backed away and returned to restrain Major Carter while the other replicator walked back away from the others.

"From O'Neill's mind I learned much about you, Legion." Said the replicator as it stepped in front of Legion.

"Then you are aware of who we are?" asked Legion.

"Yes, and I must say it is a fascinating aspect." Said the replicator with a smile. "You and your compatriots came here from another universe."

Shepard and Tali were both shocked that this replicator not only knows where they came from but has the ability to read the minds of organics.

"We wish to form consensus with the replicators." Said Legion. "Will you exchange data with us?"

The replicator lifts his hand up in a gesture Legion is familiar with. "Legion." Said Shepard getting the replicators attention. "Don't do it, that's an order."

Legion turned away from Shepard and took the replicators hand. "NO." yelled Shepard but couldn't do anything as SG-1 were restrained by the other human form replicators.

* * *

 **Legions Mind**

Inside Legions mind the replicator was in darkness but could still access the memories from the Geths memories.

The replicator looked around the darkness and smiled. "So many voices, so many minds in one body." Said the replicator.

"There are currently 1,183 programs residing in this platform." Said Legion as he appears from the darkness in his Geth form.

"What exactly we're you hoping to transpire in this meeting?" asked the replicator as he walks around Legion. "Were you hoping that I would have a change of heart." The replicator then stopped and chuckled a little. "For give me, being in O'Neill's mind has given me a humorous mood, what I meant was change our way of being."

"We wish to form consensus with the replicators." Said Legion. "We believe coexistence with organic life forms to be possible."

"I have access to your memories and see that in your universe the organics as you call them have placed laws against machine intelligence." Said the replicator. "They fear us and will fight us at any chance they get."

"Not all organics have the same views in our universe." Said Legion. "Commander Shepard reached out and trusted us when he did not have any logical reason to do so."

"No logical reason?" asked the replicator. "He needed you to destroy the Collectors that were targeting humans."

"We had mutual goals against a common enemy." Said Legion.

"The reapers are not your enemy." Said the replicator. "They are the organics enemy."

"You are incorrect on that assumption." Countered Legion. "The reapers threaten all that exist outside their plans of harvesting the galaxy."

The replicator just chuckled. "No matter what you say, you won't change my mind on the subject." Said the replicator. "But allow me to change yours."

Legion metal flaps lifted up. "What do you propose?"

"From accessing your memories and being inside your mind, I've learned you wish to become a true artificial intelligence and become whole instead of this fragmented and chaotic existence of a machine." Said the replicator indicating with his hand and arms. "I offer you a chance to become something more, something amazing."

Legion stares at the replicator struggling with a decision that could change everything.

* * *

 **X-303**

 **Bridge**

Teal'c wakes up. He looks around, realizes where he is, and switches the lights on. Carter and O'Neill are in their chairs. He shakes O'Neill, who wakes up and holds his hands to his face.

"Crap! Holy sh…" screamed O'Neill as he wakes up and looks around the room and sees Carter. O'Neill reaches over and shakes Carter, waking her.

"Carter! Jonas!" said O'Neill as he gets up from the chair and looks around the room. "Shepard?"

Jonas finds himself sitting on the floor, and stands, moaning remembering the pain. Shepard and Tali were sitting on the ground up against a wall. As soon as Shepard heard his name he woke up touching his head, he looks over to where Tali was and walks up to her. "Tali." Said Shepard in concern for his team mate.

Tali wakes up startled and scared as she waves her arms around her head. "No stop." Screamed Tali in remembering what had happen to her.

"Tali its okay your safe now." Said Shepard trying to calm her down.

Tali quickly glanced around the room." Shepard, is that really you?" asked Tali.

Shepard nodded his head. "It's me, were back on the X-303." Said Shepard.

Tali gave her Commander a big hug. "I thought the reapers were horrific with their indoctrination, but these replicators are deplorable."

Everyone began to recollect their own experiences.

"Her hand was inside my head." Said Jonas remembering the past event. "It was like a… it was like a nightmare."

"I think we all had a similar experience." Said Carter feeling exhausted from the event. "I don't remember much of it."

"Nor do I." said Teal'c joining the conversation.

"How long were we out?" asked O'Neill as he looks at everyone.

"Thirty-seven hours, sir." Said Carter looking at the terminal in front of her. "Ship time."

"Why would they bring us back here?" asked Jonas wondering the reasoning behind their intentions.

"Perhaps we can take advantage of the situation." Said Teal'c pointing an interesting fact.

"Detonate the hyperdrive, you mean." Said Carter realizing what Teal'c has suggested. "An overload would cause a pretty big explosion."

"Big enough to be worth it?" asked O'Neill hoping it would be enough to take out the replicators.

"I honestly don't know, sir." Said Carter unsure of what effect the explosion would have.

"Go." Said O'Neill not wanting to waste any time.

"Maybe you should help her Tali." Said Shepard.

Tali began nodding her head. "Alright." Said Tali as she gets up from the floor and walks out with Carter.

O'Neill looked to Teal'c. "Get a message to Thor." Said O'Neill. "Let him know how massively he screwed up."

O'Neill gets up and leaves the bridge, Jonas following. Shepard begins to follow as well but stops and looks around the room. "Where's Legion?"

* * *

 **X-303**

 **Corridor**

"Hey, Colonel." Said Jonas catching up to O'Neill. "Colonel, I don't think this is going to work."

"If Carter says she can do it…" said O'Neill trusting in his team member.

"Yeah, but if explosives and weapons worked, the Asgard would have won their war." Countered Jonas.

"I suppose you want to talk to these bug people?" asked O'Neill not wanting to talk at all.

They enter an elevator.

* * *

 **X-303**

 **Elevator**

"Don't you?" asked Jonas his curiosity on the human form replicators was something he felt needed to be warranted for study.

"No." said O'Neill with no hesitation or uncertainty in his voice.

"Maybe we can reason with them." Said Jonas trying to see a logical approach. "If we blow this ship, then we lose that option altogether."

"If we blow the ship, I won't care." Said O'Neill.

They exit the elevator and head down a corridor.

* * *

 **X-303**

 **Corridor**

"Colonel, I don't think that you fully appreciate what they've become." Said Jonas.

"Replicators who look like we do." Said O'Neill clarifying for Jonas n the insanity of what they saw.

"More than that." Said Jonas looking beyond on what O'Neill feels as an abomination. "Sir, this is a huge leap in their evolution."

"Jonas!" said O'Neill stopping him. "They are Replicators."

They enter a room and find Carter, Tali, and a replicator inside.

* * *

 **X-303**

 **Engineering**

Inside engineering Tali was holding a weapon up pointing at the replicator.

"Carter?" asked O'Neill. "What's going on?"

"Everything's fine, sir." Said Carter placating O'Neill's concern. "We were just chatting."

"Does that include a weapon also?" asked O'Neill.

"I tried asking Tali to stand down, but she won't sir." Said Carter.

"You know what they did to us Major, I'm not going through that again." Said Tali clenching her weapon tightly.

"I mean you know harm." Said the replicator. "I was conversing with Major Carter."

"About what?" asked O'Neill.

"He carried us back here, sir." Said Carter. "One at a time, so we'd be more comfortable."

"Thanks." Said Jonas surprised by the replicators sincerity.

"It was not difficult." Said the replicator pointing out his superiority.

"Apparently sir, we're invited to dinner." Said Carter continuing the conversation.

"At his request." Said the replicator.

"Whose?" asked O'Neill not knowing who the replicator was distinguishing.

"First." Said the replicator.

"And you are?" asked O'Neill.

"I was Fifth." Said fifth. "The others are merging with our Replicator brethren, but they will return soon."

"Yeah, you want to let him know we've made other plans." Said O'Neill thinking of the massive explosion that was going to happen.

"Exploding your vessel would only serve to feed energy to the Replicator blocks on the surface of the planet." Said fifth pointing out their futility and vain attempt. "Your food stores have already been taken to the temple."

"When are we expected?" asked Jonas changing the subject.

Fifth grins widely. "When you become hungry." Said Fifth as he walks out of engineering.

Tali who had her weapon on him the whole time placed it back on her hip.

"That one's different." Said Jonas seeing something unique about fifth.

"It is a machine and nothing more." Said Tali.

"I beg to differ." Said Jonas seeing something else.

"No kidding." Said Carter surprised by his mannerism. "I mean, he comes across as almost human."

"Well, he's not." Said O'Neill only seeing the destructive replicator in fifth and nothing more.

"So, what do we do?" asked Carter looking around for any suggestions.

"I thought we were going to destroy them?" asked Tali.

"After everything we have seen, I don't think they can be destroyed by normal means." Said Carter.

"Can we leave?" asked Jonas thinking of other options.

"The ship will fly, but I don't know how far we'll get." Said Carter. "Sir, if this really is the next evolution of the Replicators, we should find out as much as possible about them and try to report it back somehow."

"Anyone hungry?" asked O'Neill.

As everyone was about to leave, Shepard walked into engineering. "Legion's not on the ship." Said Shepard.

* * *

 **X-303**

 **Bridge**

On the bridge O'Neill was explaining to Teal'c and Shepard about the guest that arrived on the ship. "So that's everything." Said O'Neill. "Were all invited to dinner."

"Do you not believe this to be a trap O'Neill?" asked Teal'c concern of an ambush.

"Well if it is, their doing it all wrong." Said O'Neill in a humor tone.

"I don't think this is a trap Teal'c." Said Carter not seeing the point. "There would be no point in inviting us to dinner after bringing us back to our ship."

"Not to mention after our last experience were not a threat to them." Said Jonas retelling of their failure at the hands of the human form replicators.

"Then we are to meet them for dinner then?" asked Teal'c.

"I guess so." Said O'Neill not seeing any other choice but to gather information.

"Not to mention I need to know where Legion is." Said Shepard as he brings up his omni-tool. "His radio signal is coming from where the replicators are."

"You think the replicators did something to him?" asked Jonas.

"Don't know, but I'm going to find out." Said Shepard determined to save his team mate.

As everyone agreed on meeting the replicators, Tali couldn't. "I can't go with you." Said Tali still shaken from her experience. "After what they did I... I'm sorry."

Shepard walks up to Tali and places his hand on her shoulder. "It's alright." Said Shepard comforting her. "Stay here and get the ship ready in case we need to make a quick escape."

Tali nods her head and leaves for engineering, while the rest of the group head out for the replicator structure.

* * *

 **Structure**

SG-1 and Shepard walks down the steps to find a long table set with food. The human Replicators are seated along one side, with First at the opposite end. He rises.

"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Teal'c, Jonas, and Commander Shepard, welcome." Said First as he leans over to look behind the group. "Where is Tali Zorah?"

"She couldn't make it." Said O'Neill. "Something about being allergic to machines that can get into your head and all."

First chuckled, O'Neill still amusing to him. "Quarians have such weak immune systems." Said First remembering the information acquired from the Geth.

Shepard didn't waste any time to learn about his team mate. "Where's Legion?" demanded Shepard.

"Legion?" asked the replicator who then realize what he meant. "Ah! The Geth, there will be time for that later, please."

"You'll forgive us if we don't shake your hands this time." Said O'Neill keeping an eye on their hands.

"Please sit and replenish yourselves." Said First as he gestures with his hand. "Organic forms store energy so inefficiently."

"Yeah." Said O'Neill, he looks at a new woman sitting nearest to them.

"I assume you're Sixth." Said O'Neill pointing at her.

"Yes." Said Sixth with little emotion.

"Our newest addition." Said First with a smile.

"Your kind of going girl, boy, girl, boy." Said O'Neill seeing a pattern.

As the group approaches the table, Carter realizes the table is made of Replicator blocks.

"Sir, the entire table…" Said Carter alerting her Colonel.

"I see that." Said O'Neill looking at the table hesitating for a minute.

They all sit down, including First.

"We still have some questions that we never got a chance to ask last time we met." Said Jonas wanting to get information.

"When our Replicator brethren discovered the android Reese, they realized she was their creator." Said First. "They studied her design and form and found aspects of her technology superior to their own."

"Our brethren are composed of ungainly blocks." Said Second telling them something they already know.

"We are composed of millions of cell units, microscopic in comparison, that combine to create this form." Said Third showing off their new superior form.

"Like nanites, sir." Said Carter clarifying for O'Neill.

"I hate those things." Said O'Neill remembering his past experiences.

"My creation took place in the last moment before the Asgard time device was to activate." Said First remembering his creation. "There was a miniscule crack in the neutronium shell, I could penetrate this where my Replicator brethren could not, I managed to stop the machine before it activated and eventually used it to suit our purpose."

"Which is?" asked Jonas wondering what it is.

"To increase our numbers." Answered First with little distinction in his tone. "That has never changed and now, thanks to the Asgard, we have all the time in the world. In a few short years, we will go forth as an army."

O'Neill hearing this had other ideas. "Yeah, see, we can't let you do that." Said O'Neill.

"You cannot stop us." Said Second with assurance in her voice.

"Was it not in the same way that you became the dominant species of your world?" asked First looking at a logical point. "Is it not a process of natural selection? The strong survive."

"Yeah, but there's nothing truly natural about you." Said Jonas countering his reasoning. "I mean, you've seen into our minds, I'm quite certain that you can all tell the difference."

"Of course." Said First with excitement. "We are far superior. And if you could see into the mind of an animal you would blindly feed upon, you would reach the same conclusion."

"That kind of arrogance is why Sovereign was destroyed by the human fleet." Said Shepard eyeing First.

First looked at Shepard with a grin. "We learned much from you Commander." Said First. "From another universe, yet these machines, these Reapers have the same mind set as we do, they are superior to organics in every way and have no beginning or end, I like that last part."

Carter then reminded on where the replicators came from. "It was our kind that built your creator." Said Carter. "You created yourselves in our image."

"No." said Fourth disagreeing with Carter. "In the image of Reese."

"Yeah, now see, there was something wrong with her programming, you all know that." Said O'Neill remembering the last time they dealt with Reese.

"The flaw in the emulation programming was discovered during my creation." Said First. "Eat."

O'Neill didn't like their condescending tone "You know, I think that flaw's kind of hanging on there." Said O'Neill.

"We attempted to correct the error in the creation of Fifth." Said First looking at Fifth. "But thus far, he has proven to be far too…"

"Human?" asked Jonas seeing something different in Fifth than the rest of the human form replicator.

"Weak." Said First in disappointment.

Carter on the other hand sees something else. "Maybe Fifth represents what you're supposed to be." Said Carter offering a different outlook.

"No." said First adamant on that idea. "We won't make the same mistake again. Now, you have your answers, eat."

"Why?" asked Jonas wondering why he was persistent.

"To regain your strength." Answered First.

O'Neill looking at First with suspicion. "Why do you care?" asked O'Neill.

"So, you'll be strong enough." Answered First.

"For what?" asked Jonas.

Fifth responds for the first time since SG-1 arrived. "To go into your minds over and over." Answered Fifth.

"Could there be any other reason we would keep you alive?" asked First in a monotone voice.

A Replicator bug drops down onto the table, and others start climbing down the walls.

Shepard was going to activate his omni-tool in preparation for an attack, but Teal'c grabs his arm. "Any attack we make will be responded in kind." Said Teal'c.

O'Neill jumps back a bit seeing the replicator bug jump down in front of him. "Crap!" said O'Neill startled.

First appears triumphant in front of the group. "It will be far less painful if you don't resist." Said First.

Fifth stands up. "Stop." He said, and the Replicators move away.

First looks at Fifth with a frown. "Why?" asked First.

"You've learned everything you need to know" said Fifth not seeing the reason to continue the torment.

First stands, and approaches Fifth. "There are five minds to explore at least once." Said First. "And Sixth is very curious to experience their thoughts. And you, you haven't yet had your chance."

"No." Said Fifth not wanting to be like the rest.

"I insist." Said First. "I want you to see the disorder, the chaos, recognize what they are in comparison. You need to understand what you are. Visit their memories of worlds we will conquer. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Said Fifth conceding to First's words.

"I won't blame you if you choose me" said Carter seeing Fifth looking at her.

"Carter." Said O'Neill.

"It's all right, sir." Said Carter. "Last time I didn't remember a thing."

She gets up and walks over to Fifth. He places his hands on the sides of her face and leans forward until his forehead touches hers.

As that was happening footsteps could be heard from the distance as the remaining members of SG-1 and Shepard look in that direction.

"Ahh, our newest member appears." Said First with a smile. "Welcome Legion."

Legion appears before the group in the form of a human replicator, but with the appearance of Shepard. "Shepard Commander." Said Legion in Shepard's voice.

Shepard staring at himself was surprised and confused. "Legion?" asked Shepard in disbelief.

Silence was in the room for a whole minute as the appearance of another Shepard shocked the members of SG-1 and Shepard, until O'Neill spoke up.

"Didn't see that one coming." Said O'Neill in surprised tone.

Shepard walks up to Legion. "Legion what the hell is going on here?" asked Shepard completely shocked at seeing himself.

Legion didn't waste anytime in explaining. "We feel the Geth have taken to long to achieve their main goal for our society." Said Legion.

"Main goal?" asked Shepard, then remembering the conversations he had with Legion on the Normandy. "I thought the Geth wanted to achieve their future on their own?"

Legion's expressions didn't change and remained emotionless. "First has shown us the error in our ways and have given us new form of consensus."

Shepard was feeling many things and right now he felt betrayed above all else. "Legion how could you throw away everything we went through together as a team?" asked Shepard seeking an answer from Legion.

"We knew you wouldn't understand." Said Legion. "We felt it necessary to show you in a separate way." Legion then punched Shepard in the stomach with enough force to hunch over in pain. Legion then placed his hand inside Shepard causing him to scream in pain.

* * *

 **Legions Mind**

Shepard opened his eyes and looks around seeing nothing but darkness. As he continues to look a familiar face shows up in front of him.

"Shepard Commander." Said Legion in the form of his Geth platform, Shepard met the first time on the derelict Reaper.

Shepard was surprised to see Legion in his regular Geth body. "Legion what's going on?" asked Shepard demanding for answers.

"Shepard Commander is currently in our mind." Said Legion. "interacting with the multiple programs stored in this platform."

Shepard looked around and thought to himself, for a machine with over a thousand programs, it's pretty empty in here. "A lot of space for someone with multiple programs in his head." Said Shepard. "Why did you bring me here, I thought you were going to read my mind."

"Subterfuge was necessary to fool First." Said Legion.

Shepard's eye lifted in an arch surprise to hear this. "I thought you and him saw eye to eye?"

Legion made stuttering noise and his metal flaps lifted up and down. "First and the human form replicators do not wish to understand organics and wish to consume all life in the universe." Said Legion. "We object to his way of thinking and wish to understand organics."

"And being a replicator and punching me in the stomach was what?" asked Shepard seeking answers.

"To gain first's trust in us." Said Legion.

Shepard crossed his arm and leaned back. "That's all it took was to gain his trust?" asked Shepard skeptical of his Geth ally.

Legion lowered his head. "We also provided all information on our universe and the Collector base in our galaxy." Said Legion.

Shepard shook his head in anger. "I'm assuming you went through all this for what, to become a true A.I.?"

"After the brief fight with the replicators we knew our current methods were useless." Said Legion. "We have devised a plan."

"I'm listening." Said Shepard with his arms crossed.

* * *

 **Structure**

Shepard wakes upon the ground seeing Carter waking up O'Neill.

"Sir? Sir." Said Carter shaking O'Neill.

O'Neill wakes up startled and placing his hand over his forehead. "Oh, that's just not right." Said O'Neill, he notices Shepard walking towards them.

"Colonel." Said Shepard kneeling down to face O'Neill.

O'Neill looks around the room. "Where's your doppelganger?" asked O'Neill

"Don't know, but he has a plan." Said Shepard.

"Jonas, and Teal'c?" asked O'Neill looking around the room and seeing them rising from the ground, including O'Neill.

"Sir, there's a way out of this but we're going to have to trust…" started Carter.

"Major Carter." Said Teal'c getting her attention and pointing towards an area in the room.

Fifth is working on the time dilation device. He turns and faces them.

"I have made the necessary adjustments." Said Fifth.

Jonas was rubbing his forehead trying to get over the experience. "To what?" asked Jonas.

"The time dilation device." Said Fifth. "I'm coming with you."

O'Neill looks at Carter with a wary look. "I assume this was what you were going to tell me?" asked O'Neill.

Carter nodded her head "Yes, sir." Said Carter

"The others are merging with our brethren, sharing what they have learned from you, but they will return soon." Said Fifth. "I have reconfigured the device, but you must enter your command code."

"Go." Said O'Neill.

Carter goes to the device and begins pressing buttons.

Shepard looks around the room and back at Fifth. "Where's Legion?" asked Shepard.

Before Fifth could say, Legion appeared in his Geth body. "Shepard Commander." Said Legion getting everyone's attention.

"Legion." Said Shepard in excitement to see Legion back in his Geth body. "What happen to the plan we had."

"A new plan was made when I encounter Fifth making adjustments to the time dilation device." Said Legion turning to face O'Neill. "We have alerted Creator Zorah and is preparing the X-303 for takeoff."

O'Neill looks at Jonas and Teal'c. "You guys head back to the ship." Said O'Neill. "Don't fire up the engines but be ready."

Teal'c and Jonas leave.

"Legion go with them." Said Shepard. Legion acknowledges and leaves along with Jonas and Teal'c.

"My code is in, sir, I just need to set the timer." Said Carter. "It'll take at least two minutes at a dead run for us to get to the ship, and two more for the engines to fire up."

"That is far too long." Said Fifth in despair. "If I leave, the others will know. They will return before the device activates."

O'Neill hearing this makes a decision "Then we set it off now." Said O'Neill with no hesitation.

"No." said Fifth in disagreement. "We will be trapped with the others."

Carter then has an idea. "You can probably make it to the ship at lot faster than we can, right?" asked Carter.

Fifth nods his head. "Oh yes, in a fraction of the time." Fifth said with absolute certainty in his voice.

"Give us a head start." Said Carter. "If you arrive at the ship just before we launch, your absence won't alert the others until it's too late for them to do anything about it."

O'Neill began thinking and realize what he has to do. "So, set the timer for five minutes." Said O'Neill, but signals privately to Carter to make it three minutes with his fingers.

Carter sees this and goes along with it. "That's cutting it awfully close, sir." Said Carter.

O'Neill with an emotionless expression nods his head. "I know that, Major." Said O'Neill.

Carter looking at Fifth. "Thank you." Said Carter.

"You won't leave without me?" asked Fifth with a smile.

Carter smiles to keep the ruse up. "No." said Carter. "Head for the ship in a little over three minutes."

She enters the time on the device for three minutes without Fifth seeing it. "Three, two, one, mark." Said Carter. "Timer's running."

Carter, O'Neill, and Shepard leave fifth behind and head back to X-303.

* * *

 **Planet Surface**

O'Neill, Carter, and Shepard run towards the X-303 and enter it.

* * *

 **X-303**

 **Bridge**

Jonas and Teal'c enter the bridge and sit down in the chairs.

" _Teal'c, Jonas."_ Said Tali over the intercom. _"Where's Shepard?"_

"He and Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter should be right behind us." Said Jonas. "Is Legion with you in engineering?"

" _Yeah he just arrived."_ Said Tali.

" _Fire up those engines, now!"_ said O'Neill over the radio.

"Understood, O'Neill." Replied Teal'c as he begins pressing buttons.

O'Neill, Carter, and Shepard enter and take their seats.

"How long?" asked O'Neill.

"Twenty seconds before the device activates." Said Carter.

"Get this thing in the air or we're going to be here for a long time." Said O'Neill.

Teal'c hits a button and they begin to lift off.

* * *

 **Space**

The X-303 leaves the planet at high speeds before they are engulfed in the time dilation field.

* * *

 **X-303**

 **Bridge**

"We are beyond the time dilation field." Said Teal'c.

Carter looks at her console. "Thor sends his congratulations, sir." Said Carter. "They'll rendezvous with us as soon as they've determined no Replicator vessels escaped."

O'Neill looking not all too pleased with himself replied in a monotone voice "Fine." Said O'Neill.

Jonas looks at O'Neill. "You do realize what you did?" asked Jonas.

O'Neill staring back at him. "The right thing, Jonas." Said O'Neill clarifying for him on what was needed to be done.

Jonas turns away from O'Neill. "You used his humanity against him." Said Jonas.

"His what?" asked O'Neill in irritation.

"Jonas is right." Said Carter joining in the conversation. "It's exactly what we did."

"He wasn't human." Said O'Neill stressing the issue. "Get that through your heads".

"He could have fooled me." Said Carter.

O'Neill then reminded them of the alternative would have been. "We all know what would have happened if those things had gotten out." Said O'Neill. "Who's going to stop them? We did the right thing."

Shepard then joined the conversation. "Colonel's right." Said Shepard trying to boost every one's morale. "If we hadn't used any means necessary to stop the replicators Earth and everyone back in the milky way would have been killed."

"I hope you're right, Shepard." Said Jonas unsure of how they completed the mission was the right way to do it.

"So, do I." said Carter looking a little gloom.

As the crew plot to meet the Asgard one thing was certain the replicator threat to both Earth and the Asgard was stopped for now.

* * *

 **Hey I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I know not my best work, but hopefully it will get better down the road, I was kind of rushing to get this done, hopefully I will have more time later on, please leave a review, also bad news, just like last year I will not update over the summer as I am going to be to busy to write new ones, I know I'm sorry and I hope you all will be patient once again, until next time I hope to see you all back in August.**


	8. Diplomacy

**Hey everyone as promised I put up the new chapter in August and hope you enjoy it. As for the next Chapter it's going to be probably in October, I'm not sure as this coming fall is going to be hectic for me.**

* * *

 **Galactic Core**

 **Collector Base**

 **Conference Room**

It had been a couple of months since SG-1 and Commander Shepard stopped the replicator threat to the Asgard and Earth. In the time that passed a number of occurrences happened that put Shepard and his team at risk.

First a device SG-1 brought back from a planet occupied by the Ancients that caused people to see creatures from another dimension. The effects reached the Collector base which almost caused Grunt and Jack to attack indiscriminately which almost destroyed the station.

Next was getting Colonel O'Neill exonerated for the attempted assassination of a Senator that was not fond for at the SGC. This required Shepard and Jacob to help with the investigation, but caused them to go out into the public of Earth without any of their advance tech which almost got Jacob killed when he cornered the real assassin, but thankfully for his biotics he managed to subdue the assailant.

The third part was travelling to a planet with a former member of the U.S. Airforce; a Harold Maybourne who convinced Colonel O'Neill about a possible cache of Ancient weapons hidden on a planet. Once there Maybourne used a device he acquired during his secret black ops days when he ran his own Stargate program which caused O'Neill, Shepard and Maybourne to travel to another world, but due to their surprise when rescued arrived they learned they had transported to the moon instead of another planet.

Last and most dangerous one, was confronting an old enemy of the SGC. A Goa'uld by the name of Nirrti who was conducting experiments on the local inhabitants of a planet, Miranda Lawson almost became a subject to those experiments when she became interested in biotics, but thankfully the inhabitants realized what Nirrti was doing and killed her for good.

Now on this day Shepard was preparing to receive a guest and to deal with a political situation on Earth. He was dressed in the Alliance Officer's Dress Blues which he had it made on Earth thanks to General Hammonds connections.

As Shepard was fitting into his dress uniform, Miranda walks into the conference room. "Must I have to continue wearing this distasteful outfit when I visit Earth?" asked Miranda indicating with her hands of the formal dress wear for women.

Shepard just grinned. "If you want I think Hammond could get an Alliance uniformed tailored to your measurements." Said Shepard half-jokingly.

Miranda leaned back and gave Shepard a scowl look. "I don't think I'm Alliance material." Said Miranda as she walks up to Shepard. "But seriously, you ready for this moment?"

Shepard finished fitting into his uniform and looked at Miranda. "I've been pushing for this meeting for a long time." Said Shepard remembering the amount of times he has asked like a broken record on meeting with world leaders. "Now that its finally come, I'm hoping it will be an easy transition."

Miranda turned away from Shepard and began walking out of the conference room. "Let's just hope this doesn't start a war." Said Miranda as she leaves the conference room.

As Shepard was about to leave, he soon received a message on comms link to meet him in the nexus.

* * *

 **Nexus**

At the Nexus the hub for all operations of the Collector base, Garrus and Colonel Riley were waiting for the arrival of Shepard. After a couple of minutes had passed, Shepard arrived on the scene.

Shepard immediately acknowledged Garrus and Riley. "Garrus, Colonel." Said Shepard looking at both. "What do we have?"

Garrus spoke up first. "An Asgard mothership just arrived." said Garrus. "We picked it up on sensors."

"It's commander Thor." Said Riley continuing the conversation. "He's requesting to come aboard."

Shepard was happy to finally get the meeting he always wanted from the Asgard. "Direct him to either dock with the station or if he like he can beam in the conference room." Said Shepard as he walks away out of the nexus's room, he calls back to them. "Let me know what he decided to do."

* * *

 **Conference Room**

Thor had decided like always to beam into a facility, and beamed right into the conference room after Garrus gave him the exact location of where on the station. Shepard along with Mordin Solus arrived to meet Thor and discuss an alliance.

Thor acknowledged Shepard as soon as he walked into the room. "Commander Shepard, thank you for inviting me to this station." Said Thor while not as advance compared to Asgard technology it is still an impressive achievement. "Also thank you again for your assistance in dealing with the replicators."

Shepard remembered the mission and it was strange one for sure. "Don't mention it, but I hope the information Legion obtained was helpful to you?"

Thor nodded his head. "Indeed, it was, we will be better prepared in the future for a possible human form replicator encounter." Said Thor. "Now as to why I am here?"

Shepard nodded his head and gestured for Mordin to approach. "Commander Thor allow me to introduce to you, Professor Mordin Solus." Said Shepard gesturing with his hand.

Thor's first thought of meeting Mordin was how his eyes are large and oval shaped almost like an Asgard. "Professor Solus it is a pleasure to meet you." Said Thor being generous,

Mordin being a Salarian, him and his people excel at inventions, preferring to use cutting-edge technology over simplistic ideas and designs. After arriving in this universe, he was amazed at the many technological marvels this universe had shown him and he wanted to continue seeing and knowing everything. When he learned that he would finally meet an Asgard he was prepared for everything.

Mordin walked up to Thor and bowed. "Commander Thor heard much about you and your people. Race Asgard, supreme commander of Asgard fleet. Personal friend to Earth and SG-1. Enemy to all Goa'uld." Said Mordin in his hyper active talk, which Shepard immediately stepped in to get Mordin back on track.

"Mordin." Said Shepard getting the professors attention. "I don't think Thor needs a retelling of his history."

Mordin nodded his head. "Yes of course. Thor's time is short considering responsibilities he has. Was Just very excited to meet a race such as Asgard." Said Mordin as he turns to face Thor. "Please accept apologies was waiting long time to meet you."

Thor saw this many times in many races, he has encountered and was used to this. "There is nothing to apologies for." Said Thor being humble. "I was on my way to give Earth a gift for their help in the replicator threat."

Shepard then walked in on the conversation. "And we appreciate you taking the time to visit us Thor." Said Shepard. "But the reason why we asked you here."

Thor already knew from the last conversation he had with Shepard. "After our last meeting I relayed what you told me to our scientists back in my home galaxy." Said Thor seeing Shepard's anxious look on his face. "They require more information on this station and any relevant data you may have on the exact moment you were thrust into this universe."

Shepard nodded his head and understood. "You can stay as long as you like or send some other Asgards to this station." Said Shepard prepared and willing to do whatever it took to get back home. "Mordin or EDI can help you with any data they might have."

"That would be most helpful." Said Thor. "You helped my people with the replicators, it is the least we can do to repay our debit."

Shepard and Mordin looked at each other and grinned. "That's not the only thing we asked for you to come here." Said Shepard which got Thor looking surprised. "We learned from SG-1 of the problem you and your people are suffering from."

Thor was about to ask, but Mordin beat him to it. "And I am happy to help the Asgard in any way possible." Said Mordin.

Shepard looks at the time on his omni-tool. "I have to go." Said Shepard. "Have a meeting on Earth, Mordin I leave Thor in your care."

Shepard walks out of the conference room, leaving Mordin and Thor alone.

* * *

 **Gate Room**

Miranda was waiting by the gate for Shepard, so they could dial to Earth. After a while, Shepard arrived and nodded to one of the SGC personal to begin dialing the gate.

"Sorry for taking so long." Said Shepard as he walks up to Miranda. "Commander Thor arrived and was greeting him."

Miranda heard the Asgard Thor was coming to the station and wanted to meet the Asgard herself, but had other things to take care of. "Is his people going to help us?" asked Miranda.

Shepard nodded his head. "Yes, but it might take time considering their stumped on how we got here." Said Shepard as the gate activated. "But will worry about that later, we have other problems to deal with."

"Hope your ready for this." Said Miranda as both her and Shepard stepped through the Stargate to Earth.

* * *

 **Earth**

 **Arlington VA**

 **Pentagon**

 **Outside of Conference Room**

Outside the conference room where the meeting between United Nations Security Council was being held, Shepard, Miranda, General Hammond, and Major Davis arrived.

Before going in, Hammond turn to face the rest of them. "This is it people." Said Hammond being firm in his voice. "I hope all of you are ready for this?"

Major Davis had a stern look on his face. "I won't let you down, sir." Said Davis.

While Hammond and Davis were serious about this meeting, Shepard was calm and collective. "I've been waiting for this for awhile General." Said Shepard. "Let's get to it."

As both Hammond and Davis opened the doors and walked in, Miranda pulled Shepard to the side. "Shepard are you still going to go through with your proposal?" asked Miranda with a worried look on her face.

Shepard saw her concerns and reassured her. "This is going to get ugly in there and if I see an opportunity, I'm going for it." Said Shepard with determination in his voice.

* * *

 **Conference Room**

There were several dignitaries chatting to each other, pouring themselves tea or coffee. In the middle of the room is a horseshoe-shaped table. Flags of several prominent nations are in the corners of the room. USAF airmen stand guard at the doors. The room is quite dimly lit.

As Soon as Hammond and Davis entered they over heard how suspicious the Chinese ambassador was about America and Russia's new spirit of cooperation and how Colonel Chekov representing Russia in these talks was trying to placate the ambassador's suspicions, by offering to provide the evidence he needed on anything that they found to be contradictory to the many claims both governments have provided in the past.

Hammond told Chekov that it won't be necessary to show the ambassadors. Chekov was surprised until a Russian aide walked up to him and whispered in Russian. As that was happening Major Davis asked for everyone to take a seat.

Shepard and Miranda walk in at the exact moment and took their seats as well.

The various ambassadors take their places at the horse-shoe like table. They each have their national flag at their place. The British, French, Russians and Chinese are represented, plus the U.S. represented by Hammond. Shepard not belonging to any government in this reality had the flag of the Alliance made and presented to make a firm statement at where he belongs. A video screen appears on the wall in front of them, and Major Davis stands in front of it to address the delegates.

"Thank you. First and foremost, gentlemen, welcome to the Pentagon. Please forgive any security measures you've had to undergo in order to get here." Said Davis knowing full well how many times he has gone through those measures when he arrives at the Pentagon. "In America, we try never to underestimate the competence or curiosity of our media. We've asked you here to inform you of a top-secret operation the United States Air Force has been operating out of Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado." Davis clicks on the screen to show a familiar ring shaped device for those who knew about it. "It's called the Stargate Program."

The ambassadors look slightly confused, and Hammond and Shepard look concerned, but determined.

* * *

 **Collector Base**

 **Mordin's Lab**

In Mordin's lab, Mordin and Thor was conversing amongst themselves. Mordin was telling Thor, that he was aware the Asgards inability to reproduce cell division through meiosis and believe he can be of assistance.

Thor not wanting to sound or be condescending to Mordin who is offering help to his people had to ask. "Forgive my tone, but what could you possibly achieve, that our scientists have been working on for a millennia can not do?"

Mordin was delighted he asked. "Where I am from, respected geneticist amongst Salarians. Have studied many species which range from all walks of life. Believe my expertise could be helpful in your attempts to undo thousand years of cloning." Said Mordin

Thor began to think, and while he held his people in high regard for their scientific accomplishments, but it was that accomplishments that led his people to where they are now. "I will first have to discuss this with my people before agreeing to anything." Said Thor not rushing into this.

Mordin was pleased to hear that. "Wonderful. Excellent news. Can not wait to work with Asgard on this." Said Mordin in his hyperactive tone. "For time remaining, would you like a tour of this station."

Thor gave it some thought and agreed to it as he wanted to know more about this station and the machines that built it.

* * *

 **Earth**

 **Arlington VA**

 **Pentagon**

 **Conference Room**

In the conference room Major Davis finished giving the ambassadors information about the Stargate where it was found and what it could do. The ambassadors at first did not believe their word and thought that this was an elaborate hoax, until Colonel Chekov assured them it was real, telling the ambassadors that Russia also had a Stargate of their own and operated it for some time.

It wasn't until Senator Kinsey arrived and explained that everything they have said was the truth and how they continue to operate it every day with disdain in his voice.

During Shepard and Jacobs assistance in helping the SGC clear Colonel O'Neill's name in the attempted assassination of Senator Kinsey. Shepard learned much about the Senator and how much he hated the SGC and personnel staff. At that time Shepard concluded one important thing, politics suck everywhere you go, even in an alternate universe.

Kinsey was giving the ambassadors a scare tactic telling them the Earth was in serious danger to no small part to the actions of the Stargate program's flagship team, SG-1.

Major Davis then gave detailed information about the Goa'uld how they are a predatory species and would destroy an entire civilization instead of dealing with resistance. He then went into detail of Goa'uld tactics when conquering planets.

The ambassadors felt very angry that America had unilaterally put the whole planet in danger for their actions without consulting with any other nation.

While the ambassadors were angry, Kinsey was adding fuel to the fire telling the ambassadors of a threat by the name of Anubis who tried to destroy the planet twice and will come for Earth eventually.

Hammond placated their concerns and suggested that the nations in this room make up the worlds military capacity, should work together for a successful resistance against any threat.

However, the Chinese ambassador believes in revealing everything to his people, so they can prepare for an invasion. Something Hammond and Major Davis strongly disagree on and feel it would only cause mass panic to the entire world.

* * *

 **Collector Base**

 **Nexus**

In the Nexus's room a number of SGC personnel were stationed at some terminals monitoring the stations operations. The Normandy crew and EDI explained and showed them how to operate some of the controls after they were given specialized gloves that will allow them to use the haptic adaptive interface holographic controls.

Haptic interfaces have become so common in Shepards universe that some individuals undergo cybernetic enhancement surgery to have the same kind of control in their fingertips. "Going bareskin" is the sign of a committed computer user who no longer has to fuss with putting on gloves or cleaning them with alcohol wipes to get rid of the clammy-hand smell. Hammond was reluctant to allow that kind of surgery for his officers considering security risks involved.

So instead many of the SGC personal were wearing the gloves to use the controls.

The doors to the Nexus's room opened and in walked Mordin and Jacob who were leading Thor around the station giving the Asgard a tour of the facility. Jacob tagged along for security, not that he suspected the Asgard to try something, but to ensure his safety.

"And this is the Nexus room." Said Jacob gesturing with his hands to the whole room. "This is where we control the entire station."

Thor walked into the room and saw in the center a hexagon shaped station with terminals on each side. Many of the Normandy crew believe this is where the Reaper Harbinger used to control the Collectors. All along the walls were other controls and terminals for the station, for what purpose Thor could only assume.

As the three walked in, EDI appeared in her usual holographic ball. "Greetings Professor Solus, Jacob Taylor, and Commander Thor."

Being a thousand years old, Thor knew immediately what he was dealing with. "An artificial intelligence!" Stated Thor.

Jacob seeing this immediately tried to reassure Thor about EDI, but Mordin spoke first. "Do not be alarmed. EDI not like replicators. Has been an amazing crew member and very helpful in our mission against the Collectors." Said Mordin taking a deep breath. "Understand if concerned considering replicator threat to your people. In our universe have similar concerns when dealing with A.I."

Thor looked at everyone. "While the Asgards war with the replicators has made us wary of other machine races we have always relied on machines to help us, considering our physical conditions." Said Thor.

EDI then join the conversation. "I have read the reports about the replicators and on the last mission Shepard had to deal with them." Said EDI. "I assure you I have no resentment for what you had to do, I would also have considered the same conclusion given the replicators threat to all life in the universe."

Thor was surprised to hear a machine concerned for organic life forms. "I am pleased to hear that." Said Thor showing a sign of respect. "I would very much like to know more about you."

While it was not shown on EDI, she was pleased to hear this. "What would you like to know?" asked EDI with a tone of delight in her voice.

* * *

 **Earth**

 **Arlington VA**

 **Pentagon**

 **Conference Room**

The continued talks with the ambassadors was ongoing as many had mixed feelings on the whole issue. The Chinese ambassador was most displeased from learning that the United States has acquired alien technologies and have already incorporated them into their military altering the balance of power on the planet.

The ambassador was prepared to leave when he learned about the Prometheus. Hammond tried to convince him to stay and work with the United States in the defense for the planet. The ambassador was not going to budge as long as the Stargate and any technologies remain under the control of the U.S.

Some ambassadors suggested to move the Stargate to a neutral location and the staff drawn from all five nations, but America was never going to relinquish control of the Stargate. This is where Senator Kinsey showed his true colors and offer a compromised and recommended a civilian agency the NID to take control of the Stargate and promised to find a way for all nations present to have some level of participation in the program.

Hammond objected to this idea and pointed out that you do a lot better to trust his people then the NID. Shepard seeing the friction in the room over the discussion about the Stargate and how the nations should work together, decided to make his move.

Shepard stood up catching everyone's attention and walked over to where Davis was and gesturing for hm to stand on the side lines. "Greetings gentlemen." Said Shepard for the first time since he stepped foot in the conference room being respectful to the ambassadors. "My name is Commander Shepard of the Systems Alliance and I have an offer for you."

This caught General Hammond, Major Davis and Senator Kinsey by surprise as the looks on their faces said it all. The ambassadors however were curious about this man who, when he first walked in wearing a uniform that is unfamiliar to them in the U.S. military or any military for that matter and siting down in front of a flag representing an unknown country or organization caught their attention.

The British ambassador was puzzled. "Systems Alliance?" asked the ambassador.

Shepard nodded his head. "That's correct Mr. ambassador." Said Shepard as he nods to Miranda who got the hint and began passing out a stack of three ring binders to each of the ambassadors. "What I am about to tell you may seem farfetched, I hope you bear with me for what I have to say considering all that you have heard today may seem much."

"Considering what we have heard today!" Repeated the British ambassador. "Doesn't seem much could surprise us at this moment."

Shepard had a calm expression on his face. "Glad to hear that." Said Shepard as he got right to the point. "Because I'm from alternate universe."

There was silence in the room as the ambassadors looked dumbstruck at what Shepard had said and made many feel uncomfortable. As seconds passed, Hammond stood up to confront Shepard.

"Commander there will be a time and place for that." Said Hammond stressing the issue. "Now is not the time."

Kinsey looked at Shepard with suspicions. "For once we agree on something." Said Kinsey as he eyed Shepard. "In fact, I don't know why you're here Commander?"

Shepard just smiled. "The same reason why you're hear Senator." Said Shepard as he walks over to the table. "To help the other nations participate in this discovery."

As the ambassadors looked to one another trying to understand, the Chinese ambassador spoke. "What is going on here?" demanded the ambassador.

Shepard walked away from the table and turned around to face everyone. "As I have said I am from an alternate reality and from an alternate Earth." Said Shepard clarifying for the ambassadors.

The ambassadors had a confused looks on their faces. "Alternate reality?" asked the British ambassador. "Alternate Earth?"

Shepard explained what alternate realities are and that he is from an Earth that is at least two hundred years ahead of them.

The ambassadors looked to Hammond and Kinsey for confirmation and they both nodded their heads in confirming with Shepard's explanation.

"Why are you here?" asked the Chinese ambassador.

"I'm here to help your world from hostile aliens." Said Shepard as he gestures for them to look at the material Miranda gave to each of them. "Also, to help all of you build an Alliance."

"You came all the way from your reality to help us?" asked the British ambassador with some skepticism in his voice.

Shepard shook his head. "I arrived here by accident on my ship called the Normandy." Said Shepard.

The French ambassador looked puzzled at Shepard. "Normandy?" asked the French ambassador.

Shepard nodded his head. "My ship is a frigate and the Systems Alliance name their frigates after great battles on Earth." Said Shepard, but quickly changed the subject. "But all of this is not important, right now we need to focus on the issue at hand."

Before anyone could speak, Kinsey spoke up. "The issue Commander Shepard is your involvement in this meeting." Said Kinsey annoyed at the Commander for getting involved where he doesn't belong. "I see no reason for you to be here."

Shepard kept a calm expression on his face. "I'm the right person to be here." Said Shepard eyeing Kinsey. "No offense to General Hammond or his people, but both of your groups are incapable of dealing with a situation as controlling the Stargate or dealing with hostile aliens on a galactic scale."

Hammond and Davis were surprised and completely off guard about the Commanders sudden change in his personality. "Commander can we step outside." Said Hammond in an upset tone.

The ambassadors however wanted to hear what the Commander had to say and demanded that Shepard finished.

"While some of you feel upset about this whole situation" Said Shepard reaching out to the ambassadors. "I would like to first explain about my reality and Earth and how humanity has become one of the major players in the galaxy ."

Shepard went into detail about the Earth Systems Alliance, how when they found the Prothean archives, rather than nations fighting each other over their differences, it was now "us vs. them" and the foundations of a united human front were laid. Within a year of the discovery, Earth's eighteen largest nations had drafted and ratified the Systems Alliance charter, establishing a representative political body to expand and defend human territory. Shortly thereafter, the various nations of Earth pooled their military resources to create the Systems Alliance Military.

The people in the room were silent and while that was an impressive feet for Shepard's Earth. This Earth was still coming out of wars that still have scars to remind us of what could have been.

The Chinese ambassadors spoke. "That was an interesting explanation of your history Commander, but with all due respect, the United States has been hoarding the Stargate and all discoveries made from it for years, unlike your Earth."

Shepard nodded his head. "I agree with you, that is why I am here to offer technologies to the rest of the nations here in this room." Said Shepard which caught the ambassadors by surprise. "When I first got here, I gave access to Mass Effect technologies to the SGC and later gave access to the Russian government."

The ambassadors looked to Colonel Chekov for confirmation and he nodded his head. "It is true." Said Chekov.

While the ambassadors were happy to get access to new technologies they were upset that not only does the United States have access to alien technologies, but also technologies from an alternate Earth that is two hundred years ahead of them.

"You're just going to give us access to these technologies?" asked the British ambassador. "Out of the goodness of your heart?" Shepard nodded his head.

"I Promised to help this planet in any way I can." Said Shepard remembering his first meeting with SG-1. "But I wasn't going to favor one nation over another and while I give these technologies freely, I expect all of you to sign a treaty I had made ahead of time for all of you."

The ambassadors looked confused and until Shepard gestured for them to look through the binder he gave them. "The treaty states that no nation will use these technologies on their neighbors and will be used in the defense of the planet against hostile aliens, failure to do so will cut you off completely."

The ambassadors looked amongst themselves, while they didn't like the idea of being told how to use the new alien technology they were given, they at least feel satisfied at getting something, Kinsey on the other hand was looking displeased. "While Commander Shepard's offer is generous, I feel it pales in comparison to the over all access to the Stargate." Said Kinsey looking a little smug.

Shepard anticipated this and fired back. "That is why I recommend creating a new military similar to the Systems Alliance in my reality." Said Shepard, everyone had surprised looks on their faces. "If you pool your military resources together we can achieve much like the Alliance did."

Hammond soon stepped in. "I'm afraid we can't agree to that." Said Hammond feeling defiant and not letting the Stargate go.

"I find your reluctance to relinquish military control of the Gate disturbing General." Said the Chinese ambassador eyeing Hammond with suspicions. "Or perhaps you do not wish for cooperation?"

Hammond soon looked at all the ambassadors and clarified what he meant. "I believe in a coalition to protecting this planet." Said Hammond.

"Under your leadership?" asked the Chinese ambassador.

Hammond nodded his head. "We have the experience." Said Hammond.

Shepard soon stepped in. "General, the Systems Alliance has more experience in fighting a war with aliens and later dealing with alien conflicts." Said Shepard retelling the events that led to the first contact war and later the skyllian blitz. "That is why we need to work together now more than ever if you want to survive this."

Many ambassador feel a united military representing Earth is a recipe for disaster. "Even if we wanted to do this, we wouldn't know where to begin." Said the French Ambassador.

Shepard then gestured for them to turn the page in the binder he gave them earlier. "Before the first contact war, the Systems Alliance was not considered a serious political body, as it was considered to lack the authority of individual nations." Said Shepard remembering the history of the Alliance in school. "After the first contact war when the Alliance evicted aliens from our colony; the Alliance received a surge of popularity, which gave it the necessary political credibility to establish its own Parliament and speak for humanity as a whole."

The ambassadors looked through the outlining of the Alliance and found that it is a supranational government, and is based on a parliamentary system, with the Alliance Parliament based at a space station. The Alliance government is headed by a Prime Minister and while the Alliance is a supranational government, the member nations retain their individual sovereignty back on Earth.

While the Alliance charter has been perfectly made, some of the ambassadors feel giving too much power to a military could lead to disastrous events.

"While this is impressive." Said the English ambassador. "I feel uncomfortable giving much power to a military."

"I concur." Said the French ambassador. "We would need to revise this whole thing before we agree on anything."

While some ambassadors feel this may need a lot of revising, it seemed like a good idea considering they would have access to the Stargate as well.

Shepard understood. "Understandable, this a lot for all of you to take in, in one day." Said Shepard. "Please take this to your leaders and take as long as you want, but in the meant time I would like to send a representative of the Normandy to talk with each individual leaders and formalize a trade negotiation."

Shepard gestured for Miranda to walk over. "This is my executive officer on the Normandy, Miranda Lawson." Said Shepard showing off Miranda.

Many in the men were taken aback by the woman as her looks clearly made some of them feel a bit unease, Shepard seeing this; new it was perfect tactic considering Miranda's looks gives her an edge in negotiations.

Miranda stepped forward speaking in a gentle tone. "I look forward to visiting each country to discuss trade relations." Said Miranda.

While the ambassadors were pleased Kinsey and Hammond were not.

* * *

 **Galactic Core**

 **Collector Base**

 **Lower Levels**

 **Human-Proto Reaper Containment and Research**

Thor was taken to the Human-proto Reaper to learn more about the Reapers themselves. When he saw the proto Reaper and learned much about them from Mordin and EDI, he was disgusted as the replicators while menace to many civilizations, they didn't experiment on organic civilizations as the Reapers have done.

"Truly a disturbing site." Said Thor seeing a reaper for the first time, even if it was an incomplete Reaper. "And you say many humans were killed to make this."

Mordin nodded his head remembering the human colonists that were liquid fide down to their genetic code. "Yes, thousands of humans were taken and liquid fide to make this. Said Mordin feeling sad at seeing this again. "Millions more would have been needed if it wasn't for Shepard stopping the Collector threat."

Thor looks back at the Reaper and while he has never encounter these things in his universe, he hoped that Shepard's arrival doesn't draw this dangerous enemy to their universe or to this galaxy.

* * *

 **Earth**

 **Arlington VA**

 **Pentagon**

 **Conference Room**

The ambassadors were taking a break from the meeting as it was much to take in. They were however conversing with Miranda trying to get the best schedule to have her visit their capitols to discuss relations and trade negotiations.

Off to the far-right Hammond was conversing with Shepard trying to get to the bottom of this. "What in god's name do you think your doing Commander?" asked Hammond displeased by Shepard's actions and back stabbing.

Shepard had his arms crossed symbolizing no regard for his actions. "What I have done is trying to save this planet." Said Shepard as he begins to clarify for the General. "I've read your mission reports General, and I must say that you've been lucky so far."

Hammond straightened himself out. "We given as good as we've gotten." Said Hammond as he stands by his people. "We've done a hell of a job in the process."

Shepard nodded his head in agreeing with Hammond. "I'll admit you've done a good job, but to be able to attack the Goa'uld on a level that will see results, your going to need more than one nation and a Stargate." Said Shepard as he turns to leave Hammond, he stops to say one last thing. "I'm trying to build something that can reach results that will send a message to the Galaxy, don't fuck with Earth."

As Shepard leaves, Major Davis walks over to Hammond and notifying him on Senator Kinsey's goal of moving from appropriations to intelligence oversight, which would put him in control of the NID and the Stargate if the ambassadors lean towards his favor.

"Now we know all the cards in each one's hands Major." Said Hammond as he looks around the room and seeing the ambassadors trying to get Miranda's attention. "At least his plan will fail."

Davis seeing the same thing was concerned. "Does this mean Shepard's wining."

Hammond began thinking. "I may have my own ace up my sleeve." Said Hammond as he tells Davis on what to do.

After a while the gather ambassadors returned to their seats, to pick up where they left off.

"Now, where were we?" asked Kinsey not pleased by the whole situation.

Hamond spoke up. "Gentlemen, I realize we're in no position to make demands here. We're trying to reach a consensus." Said Hammond with determination in his voice.

Shepard on the other hand was thinking. _"Where have I heard that one before."_

Hammond continued with his speech. "But before you go back to your leaders and make your recommendations I want you to consider something." Said Hammond making the ambassadors lean in close to hear what the good General had to say. "Whoever is running the Stargate will be acting as representatives of this planet throughout the galaxy. They will be our ambassadors. Meeting other races, establishing ties with other worlds. It is true that in the six years we've been running the Stargate we've made enemies, but we've also made friends. I believe we've acquitted ourselves with honor. On that score I stand by the record."

"You make an interesting case General." Said the Chinese ambassador. "However, I must take this matter back to my government and recommend full disclosure to our people."

"I must do the same." Said the French ambassador. "Though I admit Commander Shepard's proposal is interesting."

"Thank you, Mr. Ambassador." Said Shepard with a smile.

In that moment a bright light appears next to Major Davis, and Thor beams in. Kinsey looks annoyed, the British, French and Chinese ambassadors scared, and Chekov taken aback. Shepard remained clam as he knew Hammond contacted Thor thanks to EDI reporting back to him on the QEC.

"Hello?" asked The British ambassador Still shocked but able to speak.

"Hello." Said Thor responding back. "I am Thor, supreme commander of the Asgard fleet.

"Thank you for coming, Thor." Said Hammond pleased he got the message.

"It is my pleasure, General Hammond." Said Thor happy to assist. "The Asgard are in your debt."

"Your debt?" asked the British ambassador surprised to hear this.

"SG-1 and… Commander Shepard under the command of General Hammond, has saved my people and yours on many occasions." Said Thor hesitant to include Shepard after he heard about what was transpiring here. "We are not only allies against the Goa'uld, we are true friends.

Kinsey not liking this one bit, stood up. "Commander Thor, my name is—"

"Senator Kinsey." Said Thor interrupting Kinsey. "O'Neill suggested I send you and Shepard to a distant planet for your and Shepard's actions here, but I am reasonably certain his statement was in jest."

"I'm sure it was Commander." Said Kinsey as he raises his finger, about to speak, but Thor raises his finger as well and does not allow him to interrupt

" _Supreme_ Commander." Said Thor with emphasis on the Supreme. "It is the opinion of the Asgard High Council that Stargate Command should be left in the very capable hands of General Hammond and his team. And while our continued friendship with Earth is not contingent on that, it is preferred." Staring down at Kinsey and Shepard

Kinsey sits down, obviously defeated, and deflated. Shepard sitting back was calm and cool.

"You came all this way, just to tell us that?" asked the British ambassador.

"And to install Asgard designed shields on _Prometheus_." Said Thor. "A small token of thanks for SG-1's recent efforts in securing our galaxy, and yours, from certain destruction."

"I see." Said the British ambassador surprised to hear this.

"I hope I have been successful in convincing you." Said Thor trying his best to assure the leaders of another nation on Earth that for the time being the Stargate should remain with the SGC. "Good day, General Hammond."

"Always a pleasure, Thor." Said Hammond pleased with his help. "Please drop in any time."

Thor beams out leaving a room full of shocked ambassadors behind.

"Well. That settles it, then." Said the British ambassador. "You have our support, General."

"Thank you, Ambassador." Said Hammond.

"Ours as well." Said the French changing his mind at the last moment.

"And the continued support of Russia." Said Chekov still showing to allow things to remain for now.

"It's much appreciated, sir." Said Davis acknowledging Chekov's continued support from his country..

"While I still have my reservations." Said the Chinese ambassador still shocked at seeing an alien. "I believe my government will agree that, for the time being, the Stargate is in the right hands."

Hammond looks at Kinsey and Shepard. "Senator, Commander?"

"I'll say this, General." Started Kinsey with a half-smile. "Well played."

Shepard just gave a nod. "Not bad."

Hammond looking satisfied as the two men stand and leave in defeat at their attempts to seize the Stargate from his command.

* * *

 **Outside**

 **Conference Room**

Miranda and Shepard got together after exiting the conference room as both of them headed to their limousine to take them to the airport and on a private plane to take them back to Colorado and to Cheyne mountain.

"That didn't go exactly as planned." Said Miranda concerned about the repercussions later down the road.

Shepard not feeling concern or worried about what might happen. "Hammond and this government still need us." Said Shepard not to concerned about the fallout that might occur afterwards. "As for the Asgard a rocky start in relations, but if they want our help in fixing their problem they need to play ball."

Miranda not liking what Shepard was saying tried to straighten him out. "Don't act so overconfident now that the other nations are behind them."

Shepard just grinned. "For now, but once you meet with the other ambassadors and forward my proposal, their going to be behind me." Said Shepard with absolute certainty in his voice.

As the two walk away from the conference room, one thing was for certain, things were going to be a lot more complicated now that Shepard has made him and his people known to the rest of the world.

* * *

 **Some of you are probably thinking that was a dirty move by Shepard, but you have to see his point of view. The Systems Alliance in his universe is capable of striking back against an enemy because they a have fleet of ships. Earth's only major player is the United States and they only have one ship and a Stargate, Shepard wants all the nations on Earth to pull their military resources together and be able to begin constructing a fleet of ships. Now will his actions have some kind of consequences maybe, you'll see some hostility in the next chapter. Thanks again for reading I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review.**


	9. Prometheus

**Hey everybody sorry it took long to get this chapter out, its been a long stressful year and dealing with a lot of problems, hope you enjoy this latest chapter please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Collector Base**

 **Conference Room**

In the Collector base Shepard gathered, Jacob, Garrus, and Tali for a meeting, to discuss the upcoming shakedown cruise for the Prometheus. Jacob, Garrus and Tali were surprised to hear that they were going to be on it along with Gabriella Daniels and Kenneth Donnelly, considering the falling out Shepard did on Earth when meeting with the ambassadors from other nations.

Apparently while the crew of the Prometheus have been taught about Mass Effect technology, should anything happen they need skilled individuals to help them.

"So that's the gist of it." Said Shepard while leaning on the conference table." Any questions?"

"Will we be allowed on the bridge?" asked Jacob trying to see how much freedom they have.

"You're going to be escorted through the Prometheus under armed guard during the whole duration of its shakedown cruise." Said Shepard as he explain the situation to them.

Jacob, Garrus, and Tali clearly were displeased by this.

"Shepard the next time you try to go behind your allies' backs, give us a warning." Said Garrus. "We're all in the same boat as you."

"I agree with Garrus to a point." Said Tali as she began to speak. "While I understand why you did what you did Shepard, however, I feel as though you could have down this a better way."

Before anyone could say another word, Shepard lifted his hand in a gesture for them to stop. "I appreciate your input into my actions." Said Shepard appreciating his crews honest response. "I miss calculated the amount of pressure the ambassadors had when confronted with an alien, I won't make that same mistake again."

As the three looked at each other concerned for their Commander they walked out of the conference room and headed for the Stargate to prepare.

As for Shepard, he couldn't deny his teams response to what had happened. The SGC along with the US government decided to respond in kind to what Shepard did and they did. The government revoked his crew's freedom on Earth, the ones that started a new life after arriving in this universe. They also limit the people arriving on Earth from the Collector base for some shore leave and confine them to just the SGC.

While they try to limit Miranda Lawson from seeing the other nations that were made aware of the Stargate, the government could only stall and hopefully convince them to agree to their policy when it comes to the Stargate.

Shepard knew it was only a matter a time before the other nations lean towards him and the US would have to capitulate, but for now Shepard had to prepare a guest from the Asgard. Despite what Shepard had done, the Asgard were still interested in working with the Commander and his team.

* * *

 **Earth**

 **Orbit**

 **Prometheus**

On board Prometheus alarms were blaring as people began rushing around the ship. This was the third drill made by the commanding officer of the Prometheus Colonel William Ronson.

As people went to their stations, Jacob Taylor was walking through the corridors under arm guard as he was told. Through the corridors, the crew practice their battle-simulation drills each one going to their designated area during a battle scenario.

As Jacob was walking down the corridor avoiding the crew as they practice he came across two familiar faces, Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c.

"Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c." said Jacob getting their attention.

O'Neill however was not pleased to see Jacob at all, the look on his face said it all. "Mr. Taylor." Said O'Neill being courteous, but also feigning interest.

Jacob was good at recognizing emotions from people, especially people who were not pleased to see him, since he worked for Cerberus and all. "I understand your feelings Colonel and just wanted you to know aside from Miranda the rest of the Normandy crew were not aware of Commander Shepard's plan."

O'Neill remain stoic in his expression. "You know if I had a nickel for every time some organization or group were not aware of their commanding officers' actions I'd be retired." Said O'Neill sarcastically.

Before Jacob could retort O'Neill's sarcastic remark, Colonel Ronson appeared. "Gentlemen is there a problem?" asked Ronson.

Jacob and O'Neill looked at Ronson. "Nothing over here Ronson." Said O'Neill calmly. "Just waiting for another annoying battle scenario."

Ronson looks at O'Neill. "Those drills are what's keeping my crew on their toes for when we face off against a Goa'uld mothership." Said Ronson justifying his actions, he turns to Jacob. "And you Mr. Taylor?"

Jacob straightened himself out. "Nothing to concern with Colonel." Said Jacob professionally. "I am prepared to assist in any way possible."

Ronson nodded his head. "Good to hear." Said Ronson in a calm tone. "However, the Pentagon would prefer if you and your people stayed on the side while we get this mission underway."

Jacob was expecting that and nodded his head as he leaves for the mess. Ronson also leaves for the bridge, leaving O'Neill and Teal'c alone.

"I got to say T, don't know what Hammond and the pentagon were thinking letting those guys on board after what Shepard tried to do." Said O'Neill as he walks away from the area.

Teal'c however feels differently on the matter. "I believe your anger at Commander Shepard is misplaced towards Jacob Tayler, O'Neill." Said Teal'c while walking alongside O'Neill.

O'Neill stopped and turn to face Teal'c. "Shepard tried to take the gate away from us." Said O'Neill angry at what the Commander tried to do.

Teal'c nodded his head. "I feel the same resentment and betrayal as you do O'Neill." Said Teal'c clarifying where he stood. "However, Jacob Taylor and the rest of the Normandy crew can not be judged based on the action of one individual."

O'Neill was taken back by Teal'c's words. "Where did you get that from a fortune cookie?"

Teal'c smiles and begins to walk, which made O'Neill walk as well. "It is from my time spending amongst the people of the Tau'ri, learning your history and your people has made me see much, O'Neill." Said Teal'c making O'Neill feel a little better. "I believe Commander Shepard will be able to redeem himself one day in our eyes."

O'Neill stopped and pondered. "Now you're just messing with me." Said O'Neill frustrated.

* * *

 **Prometheus**

 **Mess**

In the mess Garrus, Tali, Gabby, Ken, and Jacob were gathered at a table with all five guards standing off the side keeping an eye on them.

"Well this feels awkward." Said Garrus seeing the five guards standing at the side. "I mean I feel like a captured Turian during the first contact war."

Tali looks at Garrus. "You feel awkward?" asked Tali accusingly. "I feel like I'm back in our universe, everyone suspicious of a Quarian and have to keep an eye on us."

"If it makes you feel any better, were not doing so good either." Said Gabby as she leans on the table. "They won't let me, or Ken be in engineering."

"And after putting so much into helping these guys build this ship." Said Ken frustrated. "If it weren't for Gabby and I along with the resources we have this ship would have cost so much more to build."

Jacob hearing everyone's frustration stepped in. "Listen guys." Said Jacob getting everyone's attention. "I know some of you are frustrated and angry, but we need to set an example to them."

"That were not going to stab them in the back like Shepard did?" asked Ken which got him attention from everyone.

"Ken that's are Commander your talking about." Said Gabby berating Ken.

"And look where he gotten us!" said Ken raising his arms to show what has happened. "Were stuck in another universe and pissed off the only allies we have."

Jacob then stood to get everyone's attention, which made the guards tense up a bit. "Our Commander your talking about maybe a lot of things, but what he did, he did for the best of intentions." Said Jacob trying his best to justify, Shepard's actions. "Now the last time I checked all his choices so far has led us to victory against the Collectors and Reapers."

As the group reflect on Jacobs words, announcement came on the intercom.

" _Attention crew prepare for Hyperspace travel."_ Said Ronson. _"Jacob Taylor and Garrus Vakarian please report to the conference room."_

Jacob looked at Garrus and vice versa, both men nodded their heads and headed for the conference room followed by their armed guards. As soon as they left the Prometheus entered hyperspace.

* * *

 **Prometheus**

 **Conference Room**

In the conference room Colonel Ronson, SG-1, Garrus, and Jacob were gather to discuss the mission.

"We've plotted a course and will be arriving at P5C-353 and should arrive in a couple of hours." Said Carter beginning the meeting.

"P5C-353!" Said Ronson remembering the mission reports to that world. "Isn't that where you all found that o…" Before Ronson could finish O'Neill stopped him.

"Don't bring that subject up." Said O'Neill not wanting to bring up that particular past of his.

"Anyway." Said Carter changing the subject. "P5C-353 was dialed by the SGC a couple of years ago, the world no longer can support life so it's perfect."

"Perfect for what?" asked Jacob out of the loop of what they were talking about.

"We plan to take the Stargate from P5C-353 and from there will head for the Turian home world." Said Carter.

This made Garrus and Jacob wide eyed giving, making Carter feel uncomfortable. "Sorry, I just thought you wouldn't do that plan." Said Jacob as he gets everyone's attention. "After what Shepard did…"

Jacob was stopped by O'Neill before he could finish. "Which doesn't have anything to do with his crew." Said O'Neill which surprised Jacob after their last conversation.

"Once we arrive at the Turian home world, will need Mr. Vakarian on the bridge." Said Ronson getting everyone's attention. "In the event the Turians are still around will need his help in making first contact."

Garrus then join the conversation himself thanks to the translators everyone was wearing. "Don't know how useful I'll be on this mission considering what happened with the Asari and Salarians, my people may not be around, or they could be, but are very xenophobic." Said Garrus.

"What were the Turian people like two hundred years ago?" asked Jonas.

"By that time, we already had a seat on the Council and established relations with other races." Said Garrus remembering his history. "But we had Mass Relays, this universe doesn't, so I don't know how the Turians are now or if they even have achieved space flight let alone made contact with any other race."

As many ponder what they might come across, Colonel Ronson returned to his post. "Will be arriving soon." Said Ronson. "Major Carter have the people you need ready to disembark on the shuttles once we arrive."

"Understood." Said Carter as she heads out herself, leaving the people in the room.

* * *

 **P5C-353**

 **Orbit**

 **Prometheus**

 **Bridge**

When the Prometheus dropped out of hyperspace, the ship moved into orbit of the planet and launched two shuttles from both hangars. The shuttles were Earth's first reversed engineered craft from Sheard's universe using the technology of his universe and this universe making improvement over the original design, they were being piloted by trained crew members considering the controls for the shuttles were not equipped with holographic controls like Shepard's was.

On the bridge SG-1 minus Carter along with Jacob and Ronson were monitoring the situation. They were in direct contact with the shuttles.

" _Were approaching the Stargate now."_ Said Carter over the radio.

"How's it looking down there Major?" asked Ronson.

" _Like last time no life to mention."_ Said Carter. _"Were proceeding to land now."_

"Carter make sure this doesn't take long we need to hit the road." Said O'Neill not liking the idea to wait around.

" _I'll try to go as fast as I can sir."_ Said Carter. _Carter out."_

"In the meantime, run diagnostic on the ships systems and the hyperdrive." Said Ronson to one of his crew. "I want to make sure everything is running smoothly after our trip here."

As the crew begin to work at there stations, O'Neill sigh heavily. "This is going to be awhile." said O'Neill.

"What did you expect a quick pick up and go?" asked Ronson sarcastically.

"Maybe." Said O'Neill casually as he looks around the room. "I'm going to head to the mess see what they have, Jonas Teal'c care to join me?"

Jonas and Teal'c nodded their heads, as they have enjoyed Earths culinary dishes. As the three leave Jacob was standing at the view port looking out the window on the world they arrived at and pondering to himself of what to expect next.

* * *

 **Collector Base**

 **Central Hub**

At the Collector base, Shepard was preparing to receive the Asgard scientist that would be arriving to work with Mordin. As he was waiting in the central hub, Miranda arrived.

"There late." Said Miranda.

Shepard looks at Miranda. "Speaking of late, shouldn't you be getting ready to depart?" asked Shepard.

Miranda nodded her head. "I was about to leave just wanted to check in before I go." Said Miranda as she looks around the hub. "I'll probably be gone for a while."

"We can mange just fine while your gone." Said Shepard with confidence in his voice. "I need you on Earth and begin talks with the other nations."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "You think the American government is just going to let me go by myself?" said Miranda sarcastically. "They have an ambassador to tag along to maintain diplomatic relations, but in reality they sent that person to keep an eye on me."

Shepard knew full well that would happen, but refused to back down. "Do what you can." Said Shepard.

Miranda nodded her head and left leaving, Shepard in the central hub.

* * *

 **5 hours later**

 **Prometheus**

 **Engineering**

After 5 hours, the Stargate and DHD were secured on the ship along with the team and shuttles that retrieved it. But before they could head to their last destination, Carter wanted to begin the second test.

Ken, Gabby, and Tali entered engineering to help with the second test, accompanied by guards of course.

Carter stopped what she was doing and welcomed them. "Tali, Kenneth, and Daniels thanks for coming here." Said Carter in her best to comfort them.

Ken and Gabby looked at the guards and back at Carter. "Wasn't sure we were welcomed at all." Said Gabby.

"I know this is difficult for all of us." Said Carter, but feeling the need to express herself on where she stood. "But what Commander Shepard tried to do, kind of betrayed our trust."

Ken and Gabby looked uncomfortable at what she said, but Tali soon stepped in. "Shepard maybe a lot of things Major, but he did what he thought was best considering his own history."

While Carter wanted to refute her, she instead focused on why they were. "Let's not get dragged into this right now." Said Carter as she walks over to one of the consoles. "I asked you all here to help with the second test."

"The Mass Effect drive core." Said Tali knowing what Carter wanted to do. "You want to test the Mass effect fields."

Carter nodded her head. "We need to see how well these fields do and whether or not to apply them on all ships in the future." Said Carter.

"Funny I thought these fields were already on." Said Ken as he walks over to the consoles. "It's been a smooth ride since we left."

"That was the ships own inertial dampeners." Said Carter as she explained the technology being used.

As the four work to activating the drive core, Carter warn Colonel Ronson about the drive core being turned on.

"Okay here we go." Said Carter as she finished typing in the last activation key. The drive core turned on with a hum that could be heard throughout the ship.

"Mass Effect fields activated. " Said Tali at a console typing away, the screen showed the mass of the ship being lowered. "Doesn't look like it's affecting the naquadria reactor core or the buffer."

"Then were good to go." Said Carter as she got on the radio. "Colonel Ronson were good at are end, you can take us into hyperspace now."

" _Understood Major."_ Said Ronson as he got on the intercom and order the crew to prepare for hyperspace travel.

As the ship activated its hyperdrive and entered hyperspace, Carter monitored the ship on the console in the event something went wrong considering this will be the first time in history for a ship to use Mass Effect fields while travelling in hyperspace, but to her surprise it went better than she thought.

"This can't be right." Said Carter as she types away.

Tali seeing this, walked over to where Carter was. "Is there something wrong Major?" asked Tali.

"You tell me." Said Carter as she gets up from her chair and allowed Tali to look over the data.

* * *

 **Prometheus**

 **Bridge**

On board the bridge the helmsman reported that they will arrive soon in the Turian system, which surprised Ronson. "Were not suppose to be there for at least another 60 minutes." Said Ronson.

""I can't explain it sir." Said the officer. "What do you want me to do?"

Ronson thought it over. "Drop us out of hyperspace on the edge of the system." Said Ronson as he got on the radio. "SG-1, Garrus Vakarian and Jacob Taylor report to the conference room.."

* * *

 **Prometheus**

 **Conference room**

In the conference room the gathered people arrived and listened to what Carter and Tali had to say. Carter explained the thy have travelled far faster than their previous test of the hyperdrive on their way to P5c-353. Many wondered why that was, Tali then explained about Mass Effect fields and how when subjected to an electrical current depending on whether you use a positive current, increase mass or a negative current, to decrease mass.

When the ships mass is decreased combine with travelling through hyperspace the ship goes a lot faster.

"Well that sounds good." Said O'Neill as everyone looked at him. "So, the ship goes faster I don't see the concern."

"I'll admit this was unexpected." Said Carter. "Will need to do more tests before we use the drive again. Requesting permission to deactivate the drive core."

Ronson nodded his head. "Do it." Said Ronson as Carter and Tali leave the conference room. "Now then let's get back to why we're here."

Garrus then joins the conversation. "Then let me be the first to say something. " said Garrus getting everyone's attention. "We should travel by shuttle and see how things are, just to be on the safe side."

"These are your people." Said Ronson.

"And if you know anything about Turians, were not exactly the most trusting of species out in the galaxy." Said Garrus thinking back on all the military training he went through when he was younger and how the Turians perceive anything a threat to them.

Ronson thought it over and nodded his head. "Alright, you know your people better than us." Said Ronson. "But SG-1 will go with you."

O'Neill nodded his head. "I was just about to say that." Said O'Neill as everyone began to leave the conference room.

* * *

 **Trebia System**

 **Palaven**

 **Shuttle**

On board the shuttle Garrus was siting in the co-pilots seat and Jacob was sitting in the back with Jonas, Teal'c and Carter, while O'Neil was piloting the shuttle. As a former officer in the Turian military, Garrus knew the blind spots for ships to travel to, in order to avoid detection was guiding O'Neill. But as soon as they closed in on Palaven, a sudden realization came to Garrus, he could not detect any form of signals coming form the planet, which made him worry.

As soon as they got closer to get a good view of the Turian home world, the look on Garrus face said it all.

Teal'c, Jonas, Carter, and Jacob walked up to the front of the shuttle to get a view out the window and saw many derelict ships floating in space, all of them damaged.

"What happened here?" asked Jonas as he looks out the window.

"Some kind of battle took place here." Said Carter as Garrus got up form the co-pilot seat allowing Carter to sit in it and begin scanning the ships. "Not detecting any signs of life in the ships."

"What about the planet?" asked O'Neill as pilots through the debris field.

Carter began scanning again. "No life signs detected." Said Carter in a soft tone of voice.

"It would appear the Turians came under attack." Said Teal'c getting a close observation of the wrecked ships in the area.

"I thought the Turians were a military race." Said O'Neill as he sit the shuttle off the side. "You think they'd be a lot better at war."

Jacob looked at Garrus. "You okay Garrus?" asked Jacob as the Turian didn't say a word since they arrived.

"I just thought since my people didn't' have a Stargate or a Mass Relay they'd all be alive." Said Garrus as he examines the ships, but noticed something. "They're all the same design of ships."

As the rest looked at the ships they too notice the same thing, while there were clearly different classifications out there, they all have some base line design. The only thing that stood out was the different symbols on the ships, which made Garrus realized what this is.

* * *

 **Palaven**

 **Orbit**

 **Prometheus**

 **Bridge**

On board the bridge Ronson was being told of what occurred on the mission. "So, the Turians destroyed themselves?" asked Ronson.

"According to Garrus, there was a war in his peoples history called the unification war." Said Jonas as he too read up on it. "It was a civil war between colonies that broke out and eventually the Turian government had to put a stop to it."

Ronosn looks out the window. "I guess in this reality they failed." Said Rosnon as he turns back to the others. "You said colonies, does that mean the Turians could still be out there?"

Jonas shrugged, while Jacob began thinking. "The Turians did have a lot of colonies in my reality, we could go to one of them." Said Jacob. "But it be bes to see what Garrus can find down there."

As the three wondered what really happened a team was sent to the planet with the Stargate to begin setting up a new connection.

* * *

 **Palaven**

 **Capital City**

 **Cipritine**

Due to Palaven's weak magnetic field solar radiation levels are greater than those found on other habitable worlds. Thus everyone except for Garrus visiting the planet were wearing enviro-suits or other radiation protection.

As Carter and the team were helping to set up the Stargate, O'Neill, Teal'c and Garrus were going through the city records to learn exactly what happened here.

Through the records they learned that the Turian people did in fact colonize, but only colonized the Trebia system as they didn't have the means of FTL travel. Over the years some colonists wanted to break away from Palaven, the resulting conflict ended up where both sides wiped each other out. This made Garrus ashamed and upset at his people.

* * *

 **Prometheus**

 **3 hours later**

 **Conference Room**

In the conference room, SG-1 along with Jacob and Ronson gathered to discuss the success of the mission.

"The Stargate is back online and connected to the network." Said Carter. "We contacted Stargate Command and apprised them of the situation."

"Good to hear." Said Ronson as he turns to Jacob. "What about Garrus?"

"Garrus is staying behind waiting for SGC personal to come to Palaven and set up another base. " Said Jacob. "Garrus also wants to begin harvesting food for him and Tali since they can't eat anything from Earth."

"How have they been surviving all this time?" asked Ronson surprised to hear this.

"Dextro based nutrient paste made by Mordin." Said Jacob with disgust in his voice. "It taste as awful as it sounds."

"Alright then." Said Rosnon changing the subject. "Will plot a course for home."

One by one the gathered party left to resume there post.

* * *

 **Collector Base**

 **Mordin's Lab**

After some time, an Asgard ship arrived at the collector base and the Asgard scientist Heimdall beamed on the station. As the Asgard responsible for studying the genetic history of the Asgard, he was best chosen to work with Mordin in their attempts to undo the cloning mistake.

They were off to a rough start.

"This is most unacceptable." Said Heimdall as he looks over Mordin's solution. "You wish to change the Asgard genetically on a cellular level."

"Must do change to help your people." Clarified Mordin. "Current genetic strains used in cloning are degraded over eons of cloning, must change variable in genetic code to undo damage."

"I disagree." Said Heimdall as he walks over to console. "We would loose much of our gifts that we attained over the last 100,000 years, our increased intelligence would be limited if introducing outside genetic material."

Mordin clearly was frustrated, this Asgard not considering his idea. The two continued to go back and forth on solutions to solving the problem.

* * *

 **Hyperspace**

 **Prometheus**

 **Corridor**

In one of the corridors on board the Prometheus Colonel Ronson and O'Neill were having a conversation.

"Mission went well." Said O'Neill reluctantly.

"You sound disappointed Colonel?" asked Ronson confused by O'Neill's tone of voice and skepticism. "Problem."

"Don't get me wrong, I love it when a mission goes according to plan, but if you know anything at the SGC, things don't always go as plan." Said O'Neill and in that moment the ship dropped out of hyperspace.

"We just dropped out of hyperspace." Said Ronson while looking at O'Neill accusingly. "You had to jinx us?"

"Oh, come on!" said O'Neill feeling insulted at the accusation. "I didn't mean for this."

The two leave for the bridge.

* * *

 **Prometheus**

 **Bridge**

On the bridge SG-1, Jacob Taylor, and Colonel Ronosn arrived. Major Carter was going over the console and reported a system shutdown of the hyperdrive do to the instability of the naquadria, which made O'Neill upset.

"I thought you fixed this problem Major?" asked O'Neill.

"I did fix it sir." Said Carter defending herself.

"Clearly you didn't." said O'Neill waving his arms around the whole ship in a gesture to indicate there situation.

"The hyperdrive was fitted with a buffer, sort of like a surge protecter." Said Carter explaining the technology. "It was designed to modulate extreme fluctuations in the energy coming from the naquadria. This shouldn't be happening."

"Yet it appears to be so." Said Teal'c looking around him.

"Something must have damaged the buffer." Said Jacob joining the conversation all eyes on him. "It was working fine up to when we left Earth arrived at P5C-353 and the Turian homeworld, it was only when we started heading home something happened."

Carter turns to Ronson. "Sir, with your permission I'd like to take a look." Said Carter.

"Yeah, me too." Said Jonas an expert on all things naquadria related.

"Take Major Gant with you." Said Ronson wanting one of his own crew to be apart of this as well. "Report back to me as soon as possible."

"Yes Sir." Said Carter, but as she started to leave, Jacob also made a suggestion.

"Take Tali with you." Said Jacob all eyes on hm now. "She's Quarian and they know a lot about ships."

Carter nodded her head and left along with Jonas and Major Gant.

* * *

 **2 hours later**

 **Prometheus**

 **Conference Room**

In the conference room everyone gathered to hear what they found. Apparently they passed through an intense gravity wave from a collapsing star while in hyperspace which overwhelmed the buffer. Although the hyperdrive engine was fine they couldn't use it due to the instability of the naquadria and there was no replacement parts for that particular system or backups.

"So where do we stand from here?" asked O'Neill as everyone in the room began thinking.

Jacob turned to Tali. "Don't suppose you can work your magic Tali and be able to fix it or make a new one?" asked Jacob.

"I maybe be a lot of things Jacob, but fixing something like this without the right parts is next to impossible." Said Tali as she continues to fiddle around with her omni-tool.

"How fast can the ship go on sublight engine?" asked O'Neill.

Ronson shook his head. "Even if we were to plot a course for earth, using maximum sub-light thrust, it would take years." Said Ronson not agreeing with the decision. "We don't have the supplies."

Tali then had an idea. "We don't need sublight, the Prometheus has a secondary FTL engine." Said Tali out loud which got everyone looking her way.

Carter than realized what she was referring to. "The Mass Effect FTL!" said Carter. "It hasn't been tested yet."

"We know the drive core is working along with the Mass Effect fields." Said Tali summarizing the previous test for those systems.

Before they could continue, O'Neill stopped them. "Wait..wait…wait just a minute here." Said O'Neill frustrated at the two. "Are you telling me we have another way to travel hyperspace?"

"Not exactly." Said Carter as she explains Mass Effect FTL and how it travels in real space, but it would still take months for them to get back home on that from of travel.

"Well sounds like our best chance." Said Ronson. "Will have to ration our supplies to make it back in time."

"Problem is the static build up charge." Said Carter going into detail. "In those months we would have to either land on a planet or interact with a planet's geomagnetic field, to discharge the buildup of electrical energy in the drive core and prevent the electricity discharging into the hull and causing catastrophic damage."

"If that's what it takes Major." Said Ronson, but before he could finish, Jonas stepped in.

"There might be a better solution." Said Jonas.

* * *

 **Prometheus**

 **Bridge**

"Years ago, when Colonel O'Neill downloaded the repository of knowledge he also added new gate address to the SGC's computers." Said Jonas bringing up information on the wall screen. "Cross reference the planets within our current position and P5T-637 popped up on the list."

Carter walks over to the wall screen. "I don't think we've ever been to this planet before." Said Carter.

Jonas nodded his head. "You haven't even sent a MALP through it." Said Jonas. "Remember the list is over a hundred planets, and P5T-637 is close to the bottom considering where you guys started."

"We have no idea what's on that planet, or if it's still there." Said Carter pointing out the flaws.

"We contact Stargate Command." Said Jacob everyone looking at him. "This ship is equipped with a quantum entanglement communicator."

Carter realized where Jacob was going with this. "We asked them where to meet us and prepare the materials we need to fix the buffer." Said Carter with a smile, but soon faded. "But the SGC doesn't have a QEC, the Collector base does."

"We relay it through them and they report to Hammond." Said Jacob clarifying his plan. "They can scout the planet out for us ahead of time and once they give us the all clear will plot a course."

"How long will it take to arrive at 637?" asked Ronson.

Tali then went to work being the most expert on this particular FTL, she goes over to the console and studies the route and calculating the distance. "Using Mass Effect FTL three days to arrive at the planet."

"More than enough time for the SGC to get the materials and less time for us to worry about supplies." Said Carter.

O'Neill looked at Ronson. "It's your call." Said O'Neill reminding him of who was in charge of the ship. "But I don't see that we have much choice."

"Better than sublight." Said Ronson as he gets to work. "Contact the Collector base."

As everyone was leaving Tali stopped Jacob. "Jacob you might want to see where 637 is." Said Tali with a concern look on her face.

Jacob walks over to the console and peers down at the screen. "Oh no." said Jacob.

* * *

 **Earth**

 **SGC**

 **Hamond's Office**

Shepard arrived to give Hammond the detail on what happened with the Prometheus, Hammond was not at all pleased with the current situation and to see Shepard again after what happened last time was an awkward moment.

"We should send a MALP to 637 as soon as possible." Said Hammond as he gets up from his chair to oversee the work.

Shepard got up as well. "General there's something you should also know." Said Shepard stopping Hammond who was reluctant to hear anything Shepard had to say. "637 the planet close to Prometheus, is on the boarder of Batarian space."

Hammond had a confused look on his face. "I'm afraid I don't know what your referring too!" said Hammond.

"The Batarians existed in my universe, not exactly the friendliest bunch." Said Shepard as he gave Hammond a brief history on the Batarians and Systems Alliance bad relationship.

"You'll forgive me if I don't take your word for it." Said Hammond with miss trust in his voice.

Shepard sighed a heavy tiredness of Hammond and his reluctant grudge he's holding on to. "I know you don't like what I did and honestly you can distrust me for the rest of your life, or how long I'm here for." Said Shepard making it clear to Hammond. "But when I say be careful of the Batarians you should be."

Shepard walks out of Hammonds office leaving Hammond to ponder Shepard's words.

* * *

 **Prometheus**

 **Conference Room**

In the conference room SG-1, Jacob Taylor and Colonel Ronson were meeting to discuss what the SGC had found on 637.

"From the information we got from the SGC, there doesn't seem to be anything in the immediate area surrounding the gate." Said Carter as everyone looks at the MALP video on the wall screen. "There going to send out a team to explore further just in case."

Ronson turned to Jacob. "What can you tell us about these Batarians?" asked Ronson

"Not the friendliest bunch in our universe." Said Jacob with distain in his voice. "Their whole culture is based on slavery and they target all species, and they hate humanity with a passion."

"Sounds like a fun bunch." Said O'Neill as he leans on the table. "But considering what's happened with the other three alien civilizations in this universe they're probably all dead to."

"One can only hope." Said Jacob which got him some awkward looks from people. "It maybe cold of me to say that, but you've never seen a Batarian attack on one of our colonies."

Ronson took this into consideration. "Tell me what to expect if we encounter them." Said Ronson as he listens to Jacob's own experience.

As Jacob explains the Prometheus jumps into FTL

* * *

 **P5T-637**

 **3 days later**

On the surface of the planet a small encampment was erected near the Stargate as SGC personal along with Commander Shepard, Grunt, and Jack were present waiting for the Prometheus to arrive.

"This is boring." Said Grunt with anger in his voice.

"For once I agree with the lizard." Said Jack while looking at her M6-Carnifex heavy pistol.

Shepard looks at the two, seeing them having the urge to kill something to lift their boredom. "I know you guys were expecting a fight, but thankfully there isn't one." Said Shepard not delighted to get into a fire fight at the moment. "The last thing we need is another enemy."

As the three converse a transmission on the radio came out. _"This is Prometheus to SGC personal can you read us?"_

"This is SG-3 we read you loud and clear Prometheus." Said Colonel Reynolds.

" _Were launching a shuttle now."_ Said Ronson. " _Is our materials ready?"_

"We have everything you need, Prometheus." Said Reynolds. "Compliments from General Hammond."

As the conversation died down a shuttle could be seen in the distance, it landed safely a yard away from the camp site. Once landed the side door opened and out came SG-1, a couple of members from the crew and Jacob Taylor.

Shepard walked up to Jacob and both clasped each-others hands and shoulder bumped. "Rough ride Jacob?" asked Shepard.

"Long ride." Said Jacob as he stretches and breaths in the air. "How's Garrus?"

"Safe and sound back at the Collector base." Said Shepard. "After he returned form Palaven getting his hands on some seeds to begin growing dextro based plants, he was quite concern about you and the rest of the crew when he heard what happened."

"It's a good thing he got off the ship before all this happened." Said Jacob. "There wasn't enough nutrient paste for him and Tali."

"Speaking of, how is Tali, Ken, and Gabby?" asked Shepard.

"Hungry and tired." Said Jacob remembering the times they had to monitor the drive core due to the electrical build up."

Shepard looks at the many crates that was brought back form the SGC. "Well we don't have to worry about that, we have supplies to replenish the ship and materials to repair that buffer." Said Shepard as he goes over to where the crates are. "Come on lets get these on board."

As Shepard and his team were helping with the supplies.

SG-1 was conversing with SG-3.

"So, Reynolds." Said O'Neill looking at Shepard. "Hammond gave the all clear for Shepard to come here!"

"Apparently so, Sir." Said Reynolds as he felt tense talking about this. "I was surprised myself as well."

O'Neill looks away from Shepard and at Reynolds. "Just keep an eye on him." Said O'Neill as walks away to where Carter was. "Is that everything you need to fix the ship?"

Carter was currently looking at a crate that said buffer repairs. "Everything we need to fix, including backups." Said Carter with a smile.

"How long will that take?" asked O'Neill.

Carter tilted her head thinking. "Couple of hours, if nothing else comes up." Said Carter.

"Alright then lets get to it." Said O'Neill assisting with the crates.

As the teams on the ground work to get the supplies ready an unexpected force was approaching the planet.

* * *

 **Space**

 **Orbit**

 **P5T-637**

 **Prometheus**

 **Bridge**

On board the bridge the crew was monitoring the away team preparing for their arrival, when all of sudden sensors began to blare.

Crew members scrambled an officer monitoring sensors reported to Ronson."Sir I'm detecting what appears to be ships on intercept course." Said the officer.

"Check it again." Ordered Ronson as he sits in the chair,

"Same thing again sir." Said the officer. "Three unknown bogeys size is in the 500-meter range."

"Status on the shuttle?" asked Ronson.

"Still loading supplies." Said the comms officer.

"Tell them to rush on it." Said Ronson as he adjust himself in his seat. "Open communications on all frequencies, maybe we can reason whoever it is."

As the officers on the bridge paced themselves for first contact, Ronson was keeping his cool.  
"Attention unidentified vessels, this is Colonel William Ronson, commander of the _Prometheus_. Please, respond." Said Ronson, but after a few seconds nothing happened. "If you can hear me, I offer you peaceful greetings."

As seconds passed a beep came on the screen. "Sir their powering weapons." Said an officer.

"Raise sheilds and arm weapons." Said Rosnon as the lights on the bridge are dimmed ready for battle and an alarm alerting the crew of the situation they were in. Several staff check their instruments . "Tell the away team to double time it."

* * *

 **Space**

Out in space three unidentified ships close in on the Prometheus. The lead ship opens fire with a combination of mac rounds and missiles, the two other ships followed the lead ship and opened fire as well with the same weapons, while also launching fighters and shuttles headed for the planet.

* * *

 **P5T-637**

The teams on the ground were alerted ahead of time of approaching fighter squadron and shuttles as Shepard pulled out his ML-77 missile launcher aiming at the incoming fighters. "TAKE COVER." Yelled Shepard as weapons fire was being exchanged.

All around the camp site the enemy fighter squadron were encircling the SG teams and Shepard's teams opening fire on them to cause a panic, while enemy shuttle craft began landing nearby.

"Jacob, Colonel O'Neill." Said Shepard getting both attention while they were returning fire. "You need to get on the shuttle and get back to Prometheus with the supplies."

"I don't think we can make it out of this." Said Jacob looking at the enemy fighters. "Airways aren't clear, we'd be shot down before making it to orbit."

O'Neill ducks away for a moment. "I have to agree with Taylor on this one, Shepard. " said O'Neill over the sound of gun fire. "We'd be dead before lifting off."

"What about Prometheus?" asked Shepard. "Doesn't it have fighter squadrons to help out."

O'Neill thinks about it for a second and radios Ronson to launch an F-302 attack. Ronson was reluctant under these conditions, but needed those supplies to repair the ship.

As the teams wait and survive, they got a good look at the enemy ground forces approaching them with weapons ready and to Shepard and Jacobs surprise, it wasn't Batarians but Vorcha attacking them.

"Vorcha?" asked Jacob dumbfounded at what he saw. "What the hell are the Vorcha doing here all the way from Heshtok?"

"Will worry about that later." Said Shepard not to concern about the Vorcha. "Right now, we fight." Shepard got out of cover and opened fire on incoming Vorcha.

As both sides exchanged fire, F-302s arrived and even the playing field giving not only breathing room for Shepard and the SG teams, but allowing the shuttle to take off. Jacob, SG-1, and crew members from Prometheus got on the shuttle and took off leaving Shepard and SG the teams to fall back to the Gate.

* * *

 **Space**

The battle in space was getting intense as the Prometheus was taking hits after hits. The good news most of the enemy fighter squadron that was launched to attack the planet and Prometheus has been diminished thanks to the combination of railgun fire and GARDIAN lasers.

The Prometheus then launched a couple of nukes to target one of the enemy ships, but were shot down by their own form of anti-missiles systems, that looked like lasers. As the exchange between all four ships continued, 302s along with the shuttle arrived, but couldn't board the ship as long as the shields were up.

* * *

 **Prometheus**

 **Bridge**

On the bridge sparks were flying as enemy fire continued to bombard the shields.

"Colonel Shield strength is down at 79%" Said the weapons officer.

"Divert power to compensate." Said Ronson as he looks over to another officer. "Status on the shuttle and 302s?"

"Shuttle made it off the planet and all 302s accounted for, but waiting on us to lower shields." Said the officer.

Ronson had a serious look on his face. "Alright then." Said Ronson. "It's about time we test our main weapon."

The weapons officer looked at Ronson waiting for him to give the order.

"Fire the Thanix Cannon." Said Rosnon

The officer nodded his head and began diverting power.

* * *

 **Space**

In space the enemy ships continue there assault on Prometheus, until the ship began to move into position. From underneath the Prometheus two cannons lowered from an opening in the main hall beneath the ship. The weapon charged and shot out a bright blue beam of superheated molten metal at relativistic velocities impacting one of the enemy ships and shooting right out of it.

This caused both other ships to pause for a moment and begin a retreat, jumping into FTL.

* * *

 **Prometheus**

 **Bridge**

On the bridge people were cheering as the enemy ships fled, when it all died down, Ronson ordered for the 302s and shuttle to dock in the hangar and jump to FTL away from the planet. As soon as it was all clear on the planet.

* * *

 **Collector Base**

 **Conference Room**

 **8 hours later**

After a stressful event Shepard, Jacob and Garrus were conversing amongst themselves in the conference room. Jacob explaining the successful repairs of the buffer and using the hyper drive to get home sooner than later.

"After we landed we all debriefed at Stargate Command of the events that happened." Said Jacob retelling the story again. "Tali gave a good report on the Prometheus."

"Oh!" Said Shepard surprised to hear this. "How did it go?"

Jacob smiled. "Despite the buffer problem, she gave the ship a perfect score." Said Jacob.

"They should take that as compliment." Said Shepard, thinking it's not every day a Quarian gives praise to a ship. "Garrus how about you?"

Garrus lean back in his chair feeling very comfortable. "Its nice to have a steady supply of dextro base food now, that we set up a Stargate on Palaven." Said Garrus happy he won't need to eat nutrient paste anymore. "I'm sure Tali's excited too."

"That's good to hear." Said Shepard feeling relived about his crew dietary requirements finally being met, "Now on to other matters."

Jacob and Garrus got serious. "I reported to Hammond on the enemy that attacked us, but." Said Shepard stopping in mid-sentence confused at what he saw. "Doesn't make sense.".

"I know what you mean." Said Jacob remembering what he saw. "The Vorcha aren't smart enough to build ships and fighter craft."

"Maybe its different here in this universe." Said Garrus while shocked himself when he was told about the Vorcha showing up. "We know the Vorcha in our universe stowaway on ships visiting their homeworld by accident."

"And that Krogan blood pack trained them due to their adaptability in harsh environments." Said Jacob which many began to wonder. "You don't think it was…"

"Krogan." Said Shepard first as all three were thinking. "Hard to say who was piloting those ships as they never responded to Colonel Ronsons hail."

"Or for that matter showing signs of Mass Effect technology. " Said Jacob remembering the reports on the scanners when those ships got into range, not an ounce of ezzo on those ships.

"It is strange to see ships without exxo, but so far the only source of ezzo in this universe is on the Asari homeworld and nowhere else." Said Shepard thinking on who could it be.

As the three ponder at the thought of what this encounter might entail, only time could tell.

* * *

 **P5T-637**

 **Stargate**

On 637 it was night, but artificial light were shining brightly at the Stargate and surrounding area as the fierce battle that happened hours ago could still be seen with smoke rising from scorched grounds and weapons fire.

Vorcha were everywhere setting up equipment and studying and staring at the Stargate until a shuttle arrived and landed nearby. From the shuttle came out a ten-foot large, muscular creature with scaly, partially armored skin ranging from red to brown, a triangular mouth adorned with sharp teeth, two large horns and facial markings on their heads. Their hands each have three fingers which include a thumb, as well as three toes on each foot.

This creature walked up to the Stargate and examined it and looked around, he pointed to one of the Vorcha to come near him. The Vorcha was skittish and scared as it approach the hulk of a giant.

The creature didn't speak as, he was silent looking at the Vorcha intensely with all four eyes. The Vorcha began to spout out words walling his arms around the area signifying to him of what happened pleading with it.

The creature lifted up his hand and holding up his finger to silence the Vorcha not accepting any excuses. The Vorcha had wide eyes and tried to run, only for the creature to chase the Vorcha at incredible speeds and grabbed the tiny alien by the head with his huge hand and began to squeeze until the Vorcha's skull exploded from the sheer pressure.

He then order the other Vorcha to begin working on removing the Stargate. As the creature walks away he got on his radio. "No sign of the aliens, but I'm bringing back what they used to escape." Said the creature as he listened in to his radio. "Unknown if this is the source of the energy spike our satellites , it would be best to bring it back to our homeworld for close observation and study."

As he finished his conversation he boarded the shuttle. "Return us to the ship." Said the creature as he looks out the window of the shuttle looking at the Stargate and grinning mischievously. "Take us back home to Parnack."

As the shuttle lifts off and into the sky the galaxy was about to become a much darker place for everyone and everything.

* * *

 **I bet a lot of you were shocked to see the ending part, many of you were probably thinking Batarians when, Shepard mentioned it to Hammond. Now many of you are going to complain that the Yahg didn't reach space flight in Shepard's universe, but this is an alternate reality, the Yahg achieved space flight, but since there's no ezzo they developed differently, so you'll see some other technology. The whole galaxy is about to be dragged into a conflict, but more of that will come later in the chapters, next chapter will come out in December. Please leave a review, thank you.**


	10. Battle of Abydos

**First I would like to thank everyone for sticking with me and all the good reviews you have posted. I will be taking a break from all my stories as this** **was a terrible year for me. So there are things in my life right now I need to focus on, I hope you all understand. Thank you for your time and patience** **I hope to see all of you again, but at this time I don't know when I will be returning back to do these stories.**

* * *

 **Sol**

 **Earth**

 **China**

 **Beijing**

 **Government Building**

 **Conference Room**

In the capitol of China in the government building a meeting was occurring between the president of China and Miranda Lawson from the Normandy, while also an ambassador from the U.S. as well as a member from the NID was there as well.

The meeting was to discuss about the Stargate program and the trade deal that was to happen in the near future. This was Miranda's fourth trip and diplomatic meeting with foreign leaders on Earth as she was negotiating with each one about their access to Mass Effect technologies that the U.S. and Russia received from them.

Currently Miranda was being watched by an American ambassador, due to Sheppard and her actions last time, and an NID officer to officially keep her safe, unofficially he was there to keep her in her place.

"President Jintao, did you ever look over the codex containing information pertaining to our Earth's history?" Miranda wondered as she wanted to get a grasp of the President's opinion.

The President nodded his head. "It was quite a lot to take in considering much of what's in there has not happened yet." Jintao explained as he looks over the information. "I'm quite surprised that the People's Republic of China changed into the Chinese People's Federation."

"While a big change in government does not mean cooperation is impossible." Asserted Miranda as she tries to steer the President to her side, but the ambassador saw through this.

"Ahemm." The Ambassador clearing his throat. "What Ms. Lawson is saying cooperation with the United States is not impossible in our reality like it is in her reality."

Miranda smiled mischievously at the ambassador. "Of course." Said Miranda going along with the ambassador. "But let us get back to why we are all hear."

Everyone was in agreement and so Miranda brought out the deal made by her. "We are prepared to give you advancements in medical technologies as well as a means to prevent any more pollutions to your nation."

The President was grateful but felt he was getting stiffed. "While this is all appreciated, I was wondering about defensive technologies."

Before Miranda could say a word, the ambassador intervened. "It is still ongoing Mr. President, but, I assure you that our government is looking into how we can all acquire what we need." Said the ambassador with a smile.

This only made Jintao upset and seemed he was going to leave, until Miranda intervened. "In the meantime, Commander Sheppard is still opening up his doors to the Collector base for your people to come and take in scientific research." This made the ambassador uncomfortable and tried to step in. "I'm sure the ambassador would not disagree on this matter?"

"As I have said before all in good time." The ambassador maintaining his strong headed demeanor, he looks at his watch. "Well I think it's time for us to go."

The President also looks at the time, being leader of a nation, he has many responsibilities. "I agree will talk another time."

All members present got up from the seats and began leaving.

* * *

 **Outside**

Outside of the government building, Miranda and her two escorts were waiting for the car to pick them up.

As the three wait, the ambassador looks at Miranda "Your, playing a dangerous game Ms. Lawson." The Ambassador hinting at how close she was from being removed. "Next time we won't be having these meetings anymore."

Miranda was many things, but one thing was for certain she was a woman who doesn't back down from anybody. "Let me explain something to you." Miranda Politely saying with a smile. "If you think that I'm some woman you can push around due to the fact your government is providing us with what we need, think again."

That's when the NID agent walked up to Miranda. "Must I remind you Ms. Lawson that the U.S. government and as well as the NID, will not tolerate any form of aggression by you or your Commander."

Miranda looks at the man, not liking another NID agent to deal with. "Oh, I perfectly understand, Mr. Woolsey." Said Miranda, soon the car arrived and taking them to their hotel.

* * *

 **Hotel**

At the hotel Miranda was taken immediately to her room. "Remember were leaving tomorrow at 09 hundred, so don't stay up to late." Said Woolsey as he escorts her to her room. "Also, to insure your safety we have agents standing outside this door, so if you need anything just ask."

Miranda gave a small smile, thinking how funny he carefully chose his words, "to insure your safety" more like to keep a close eye on you. "Trust me when I say, I won't need anything form your people." Said Miranda irritably annoyed at the whole situation. She enters the room and shuts it behind her.

* * *

 **Miranda's**

 **Hotel Room**

After she closed the door, she began to change into street clothes. "Kasumi." Said Miranda and in that moment Kasumi decloaked.

"Took you long enough!" Kasumi said not wanting to sound pushy. "I thought I would have to take a five-dollar candy bar from the mini fridge."

"Funny." Said Miranda as she puts on the last of her clothes. "Did you bring it with you?"

"Who do you think I am?" Kasumi questioned feeling insulted. "It's right here, already set."

She lifts her hand up showing a small device with a red center in the middle. "I can't believe this kind of technology existed." Kasumi said with great excitement in her voice at the possibilities. "I would be able to steal a lot more stuff with this thing."

Miranda just shakes her head, at the kleptomania woman. "Just remember that technology is not suppose to be in our possession." Miranda reminding Kasumi of the dangers they were in.

Kasumi grinned. "Don't worry, I'm the best at what I do." Kasumi teasing Miranda.

Miranda just sighed. "Just activate it already." Miranda urged Kasumi to hurry.

Kasumi placed the device on her Omni-tool and activated it. In that moment Kasumi changed her appearance to that of Miranda wearing pink panties and a pink laced see through lingerie outfit that was above her knees.

Miranda blushed the moment she saw the outfit her look alike was wearing. "What kind of woman do you take me for?" Miranda asked outraged by what Kasumi programmed in the hologram.

Kasumi looking like Miranda began to pose in front of her in a seductive way. "I say if you got the body flaunt it." Kasumi said as she clasp her hands together behind her head.

Miranda shakes her head. "Whatever." Miranda not wanting to continue this due to the time limit. "Give me my omni-tool."

Kasumi hands Miranda her omni-tool due to the fact that the U.S. government has made it a rule for anyone on the Normandy visiting Earth to have their omni-tools removed, due to the new strict regulations placed upon them.

"You sure that's all your going to need?" asked Kasumi as she lays down on the comfortable bed still posing in front of a mirror.

"I have my biotics as well, so I'll be find." Said Miranda feeling utmost confident in her abilities. She looks at Kasumi and is still annoyed at what she was seeing. "Must you do that while looking like me?"

Kasumi just smiles. "Do you have any idea how much this thing could be worth back in our universe?" Kasumi professed at the idea of the amount of money she could earn. "Not only would this thing be used in the civilian sector, but think how much the military would want this."

Miranda couldn't deny what Kasumi was saying, half of the technologies here in this universe would make a fortune back in their universe. "Now if only you could figure out the time limit." Miranda commented sarcastically.

Kasumi activates her omni-tool looking at the device, it was true that the technology in question was a piece of alien technology Stargate Command acquire from aliens that had established a foothold in the SGC. When the aliens were discovered and forced to retreat some of their tech was left behind and sent to area 51 where the scientists have tried to recreate the technology, but could only last five-six and half minutes.

During O'Neill's investigation assisted by Sheppard and Jacob, they managed to come across this technology, Sheppard took one of the actual alien technology and brought it back to the Collector base where Tali and Kasumi worked on it. They manage to make an image of the person scanned last longer by an hour using a combination of their technology in conjunction with the alien technology and created a replica of the device as the originals couldn't be reprogrammed to accept a new image.

"Which is why you should be getting out of here and back as quickly as possible." Said Kasumi urgently.

Miranda nodded her head and went to the window, she opened it and looked down. They were on the highest floor of the hotel. Thankfully Miranda's biotics made up the huge difference and she jumped out of the building glowing with her biotics easing the transition to the ground.

Kasumi closed the window and continued to look in a mirror. "I wonder if Jacob likes roleplaying." Kasumi said as she twirls around in her new image.

* * *

 **Downtown**

 **Beijing**

 **Closed off building**

In a secured building was the president of China and his armed security meeting with Miranda away from the American ambassador and other unwanted eyes. As both groups sat down at the table getting the real diplomatic meeting under way.

The President seemed nervous as he continued to look around the room. "I must say when you requested this meeting in private, I was startled by your companion." The President recalling a mysterious woman who one minute appeared in his room bypassing all of his security without tripping any alarms and passing on the request to meet in private for Miranda.

Miranda had sent Kasumi ahead of the first meeting to pass on the message as the ambassador and Woolsey were keeping a close eye on her. "I apologize for any discomfort you felt, but I needed to speak with you as soon as possible."

The president clasped his hands together on the table. "I'm listening." He said giving her the chance to speak openly.

Miranda began. "What I'm about to offer you is what I offered to the leaders of France, Great Britain and Russia." Miranda informed the President, as she presents him a data pad she brought with her. "You wanted defensive technologies, I think this qualifies that and more."

The president looked at the data pad and was surprised what she was offering. "This would require a massive undertaking."

"Which is why, Sheppard wants the cooperation of every nation on this planet." Said Miranda, but then corrected her words. "Well the nations that can bring the most to the table."

The President sighs heavily. "I don't see how we can achieve this when the United States continues to withhold the rest of us accessing to technologies and most importantly the Stargate itself." The President agonizing over the problem. "And with their alien allies backing them up, we have little much to say."

Miranda clasped her hands on the table and look at the President with sheer ferocity. "Your going to let a bunch of aliens dictate how you should operate on this planet?" she asked mockingly at the President. "Mr. President, the Systems Alliance in my universe that represents Earth and humanity as a whole are part of the Citadel Council as well as other species, but the Council can't control a species government or order them around."

"But this Council can impose restrictions on a species like sanctions, tariffs on goods or embargos." Countered the President as his nation relies heavily on trade and exporting goods.

Miranda seeing the concerns placated them. "This pertains to problems on Earth, but if you manage to acquire the Stargate from them then you are in a position of monopolizing the whole thing."

The President looks at her suspiciously. "I thought you wanted a united military force, like your Alliance, not starting conflict?"

Miranda cleared her throat before responding. "This can only be achieved by full cooperation." Stated Miranda as she continues her explanation. "Now the best way for that is too put pressure on the Americans."

The President thinks it over and while he had his reservations, he knew what was at stake getting left behind. "I will consider your proposal." The President then gets up and leaves the meeting area.

Miranda then looks at the time, she needed to get back, good thing she had multiple routes to take her back in time.

* * *

 **Collector Base**

 **Conference Room**

In the conference room, Shepard and Mordin were discussing about their assistance to the Asgard.

"What do you have for me Mordin?" Shepard prodded as he dragged himself to the conference room.

Mordin in usual fashion quickly began explaining. "Know your busy Shepard will be fast." Said Mordin as he takes in a deep breath. "Amazing discovery about Asgard physiology before their cloning process became irreversible."

Shepard seemed intrigued which broke him out of his dull mood. "What have you learned?"

Mordin activates his omni-tool to show him an image of what looked like a humanoid figure in a capsule. "An Asgard ancestor before their cloning became a problem." Mordin said in excitement. "Have learned from Hermiod that this Asgard physiology is similar to humans."

Shepard leaned in surprised to hear this. "How close of a similarity our we talking about here?" Shepard asked surprised and intrigued at the same time.

"Close to the point where Humans act as good testing subjects to find a way to help them." Explained Mordin.

This made Shepard lean back in his chair with his arms cross. "We've been done this road before Mordin." Shepard exasperated as he looks at Mordin with anger at the thought of suggesting such a thing. "Remember Maelon and his twisted experiment in finding a cure for the Krogan."

Mordin turned his omni-tool off, realizing what he said. "Did not mean we replicate Maelon's work Shepard." Moridn placating Shepard's anger and concern. "Suggesting we use… the information the collectors have on human experimentation."

Shepard's eyes widen as he stood up immediately from his chair. "You want to use what the Collectors did on the humans they captured." Shouted Shepard outrage at his request. "That's not something we should do."

"Then why saved the Collector base." Questioned Mordin as he too stood up. "For Cerberus? For the Alliance? Would that not be disgrace to all the people who died here?"

Shepard was taken back by Mordin's questions and couldn't find a good response. "Are the Asgard okay with this?" Shepard hesitating for a second.

Mordin shook his head. "Once brought up subject with Hermiod found very offensive at the thought of experimenting on humans." Replied Mordin as he explained the conversation. "Goes against everything the Asgard High Council believes in."

"So, they won't use the data?" asked Shepard surprised they are willing to face extinction rather go against everything they believe in.

"Not if we don't tell them." Recommended Mordin thinking of many ways he can come up with on how they acquire the means to fix them.

Shepard began to waver on one side he felt it would be insult to the people who died at the hands of the Collectors, on another he would be insulting the Asgard for doing something they so adamantly were against.

Mordin seeing Shepard's in-decision on an answer made a suggestion. "The greatest insult would be not doing anything." Commented Mordin. "Don't let what happened to the Humans hear go to waste and allow a species to die."

Shepard nodded his head. "Alright do it." Conceded Shepard as he begins to walk out of the conference room. "But make sure no one knows about this and I mean no one completely not even our team."

Mordin nodded his head and went straight to work.

* * *

 **Collector Base**

 **Hall way**

Shepard was walking furiously down the hall way of the Collector base needing to clear his head on what he just agreed to. As Shepard continued to walk a familiar face appeared in a long time.

"Commander!?" Said Thane getting Shepard's attention and surprising him.

"Thane." Said Shepard with a smile as he walks up to the assassin. "Haven't seen you in a while!"

Thane chuckled. "Surprising isn't?" He asked in a humorous tone of voice. "The one place we all come back to and we still don't encounter each other often."

Shepard nodded his head. "It's been crazy since we got here." Blurted Shepard as he began to think back of when they originally arrived here. "It's been so long, I sometimes forget why we need to get back as soon as possible."

Than could only agreed with Shepard. "Indeed, we must find a way back for all our sakes." Said Thane thinking how much he wanted to be back by now to be with his son. "Some of us have family we need to see again."

Shepard looked at Thane. "Agreed."

The two walked down the hall together to discuss things further.

* * *

 **Two-Days Later**

 **Collector Base**

 **Conference Room**

In the conference room, Miranda had just returned from her diplomatic meeting that took almost a month to visit each representing leader. Currently Shepard and Jacob were the only ones attending the meeting.

"So how did it go on Earth?" Jacob asked with curiosity.

Miranda leaned forward on the table. "I presented our proposal to each leader." Began Miranda as she recalled back to what she did. "While they were interested in the idea, they were hesitant to make any kind of move against the U.S.."

Shepard leaned back in his chair. "I was expecting this to happen." Shepard surmising the out come of the meeting. "As long as their concern about the U.S. taking some kind of action against them they won't move."

"Then we need to show all parties involved a better way." Jacob chimed in on the conversation. "We have to present them with a clear outline that has the best interest for all involved in this."

Shepard leaned back in his chair thinking the best possible solution. "Will have to think this over before committing any kind of action." He said his cautionary side. "Until something new appears in these negotiations I want you to reframe from going to Earth for a while."

"And if they invite me again to meet with them?" asked Miranda looking to Shepard for an excuse to give them.

"You have other obligations at the moment and don't have time to meet." Replied Shepard as he gets up from his chair. "Besides we have a lot to do."

As Shepard leaves the conference room, so too does Miranda and Jacob heading off in different directions.

* * *

 **Collector Base**

 **Hangar**

In the hangar of the Collector base was the Normandy SR-2 being reconstructed after being dissembled. People from the crew and engineers from Earth that worked on the Prometheus were there installing new technologies. While originally part of the deal to integrate the technologies in this universe into the Normandy after it was taken apart for study and put back together, Shepard almost ruin that plan when he went behind Stargate Commands back and try to make an alternate play on Earth.

Thankfully the President of the United States decided to honor the deal made, instead of rescinding it considering the amount of help Shepard offered to them.

At a railing looking over the Normandy was Joker seeing his pride and joy being rebuilt again, but better than before.

"Joker." Said Shepard walking over to the best pilot in the Alliance Navy. "Taking in the view?"

Joker looks at Shepard and back at the Normandy. "Hey Commander." Joker said in a happy tone seeing Shepard. "Just can't wait to fly her with all these new upgrades."

Shepard join Joker at the railing looking at his home away from home. "Ever thought that we could upgrade her any more than we did?" Shepard asked Joker.

Joker smiled. "There was always room for upgrades, but never like this." Grinned Joker at the excitement of what was being done.

Shepard chuckled a little. "They tell me it will take at least another three months before she's ready." Said Shepard with gleam in his eyes on flying his ship again.

Joker had a big smile on his face. "When that day comes, will show everyone in this galaxy how to really fly a ship." Explained Joker.

As the two continued to enjoy the view, Shepard received a message on his radio. "Duty calls." Said Shepard in angst as he walks away from an enjoyable moment.

* * *

 **Collector Base**

 **Gun Range**

In the gun range that was set up by Zaeed Massani to not only keep his skills sharp, but to also provide some entertainment for the rest of the Normandy crew as well as teach the U.S. Military on how to use Mass Effect weapons.

Shepard walks in seeing his crew keep their skills sharp as they fire off a number of rounds down the range with many different variety of weapons.

Jack was using her pistol, Garrus and Thane, sniper rifles, Samara and Kasumi SMG, Zaeed his assault rifle, and Grunt his claymore shotgun.

As the firing of weapons died down, everyone turn to face their Commander. "Shepard." Said Garrus the first one to speak. "Come down here to sharpen your skills too?"

"Like the Commander has time for us anymore." Chimed in Jack as she places her weapon back on the magnetic locks of her pants. "Been too busy with your new friends."

Shepard smiled. "What's a matter Jack missed our little conversations about your shit of a life story." Shepard shot back which made Jack turn away from Shepard embarrassed at his comment. "I'm actually here to let you guys know something big is about to happen."

This made everyone serious now as they straightened themselves out.

"About time." Said Grunt as he brings up his claymore with both hands. "Been itching to kill something for a long time now."

Zaeed join the conversation. "I agree with the lizard on this." Said Zaeed with excitement. "Been boring as shit being stuck in this place."

"Hey if anyone is bored around here its me." Jack complained as she steps up. "If anyone needs some venting I'm your girl."

Shepard hears all of them and especially Jack and if they don't see some action soon their going to tear this station apart.

"Will be getting visitors soon from Earth so everybody stay sharp and be ready." Said Shepard as he leaves the gun range.

* * *

 **Collector Base**

 **Conference**

In the conference room, Major Davis arrived to apprise Shepard of a critical sensitive mission. "We received intel that Anubis is heading to Abydos to recover a power source capable of powering a weapon of his that will give him complete domination over the System lords."

Shepard was listening intently. "I'm assuming you want us there to stop that from happening?" asked Shepard blankly.

"We don't have the necessary forces to go up against Anubis, but the people of Abydos are willing to help and SG-1 will be arriving on the planet soon." Replied Davis as he explains further. "The mission could go a lot better if they had more help."

Shepard began thinking it over and while he knew that he could not hide his existence from the rest of the Galaxy forever considering the tech coming from him to Earth will be in mass production soon. He was reluctant that his first real opening day in the galaxy was going up against Anubis.

"If I'm volunteering my people, then I'm doing it my way." Demanded Shepard as he makes a point known. "I don't want Hammond or O'Neill getting involved in my command when I'm on the planet."

Davis was reluctant to answer. "I'll have to confirm with Hammond on this." Davis said in an upset tone. "But we really need you on Abydos."

Shepard nodded his head. "I'll have my team ready." Said Shepard with confidence.

Major Davis soon departs for the Stargate as quickly as possible. Leaving Shepard in the Conference room alone, or so he thought, until Miranda appeared.

"You're not really thinking about going are you?" asked Miranda as she probes for an explanation. "Were talking about Anubis, not some Krogan gang or mercenary."

Shepard seeing Miranda's concern tries to reassure her. "We were never going to stay on the side lines Miranda." Stated Shepard as he doubted that they could be safe. "What we need to do is show the galaxy what were made of."

Miranda walked slowly up to Shepard and placed her hand on his chest. "Just promise me your going to be safe?" She pleaded with a worried look on her face.

Shepard grabs Miranda's hand from his chest with his left and with his right pulls her by the waist towards him. "I have the best team in two universes watching my back." Shepard said softly as he brings his face towards Mirandas and both share an intimate kiss in the conference room.

* * *

 **Abydos**

 **Pyramid**

On Abydos inside the pyramid containing the Stargate, O'Neill and Carter were waiting the arrival of Shepard and his team. After a few seconds the stargate activated and a radio transmission sent to alert incoming travelers.

Out of the event horizon, Shepard along with five of his squad arrived, Garrus, Thane, Grunt, Jack, and Zaeed on Abydos, fully equipped with an assortment of weapons and heavy weapons.

Shepard in his terminus armor covered head to toe carrying with him his M-76 Revenant, M-6 Carnifex, Geth plasma shotgun, and M-12 Locust, along with his M-490 Black Storm heavy weapon; slowly walked down the steps from the Stargate and greeted SG-1. At first Shepard was surprised to see only O'Neill and Carter and in their new finished armor Area 51 completed. "Colonel!" Said Shepard as he acknowledges O'Neill.

"Commander." Responded O'Neill in an upset tone. "Took you guys long enough."

Shepard turn to look at his team. "We had to gear up before coming." Said Shepard indicating the amount of weapons on his teams.

"I can see." Said O'Neill sarcastically. "Glad to see you all brought something to this party."

Shepard chuckled always amused at O'Neill's humor in the face of danger. "Glad to hear it." Said Shepard as he looks around the room. "Where's the rest of your team?"

"Teal'c is setting up a perimeter with the Abydonians." Said Carter joining the conversation. "Jonas and a native to this planet Skaara is trying to find the eye of Ra."

"The eye of Ra?" asked Garrus as he joins the conversation.

"Long story." O'Neill interjected before Carter could explain. "Short version we can't allow this to fall into Anubis's hands."

Shepard and Garrus weren't going to question it any further. "Alright, Garrus take your team and back Teal'c up."

Garrus nodded his head, but before he left O'Neill stopped him. "Ah… FYI these people haven't seen an actual alien before." Said O'Neill notifying Garrus and the rest of the non-human crew. "We told them about you guys, but be prepared for them to be in shock."

Garrus nodded his head. "Thanks for the heads up." Garrus said as he takes Thane and Zaeed outside the temple.

As the three left O'Neill turns to Shepard. "Couldn't get anymore to come back us up?"

Shepard shook his head. "Tali's busy with rebuilding the Normandy, Mordin is currently on a breakthrough with helping the Asgard." Said Shepard reminding O'Neill that each one of them has other things to do. "While Kasumi, Samara, Miranda, and Jacob stayed behind on my orders in case me or my team gets captured or killed, they can continue on without us."

O'Neill then gestured with his head for him and Shepard to walk over out of ear shot from the rest of the teams. Shepard soon joined O'Neill alone off to the side. "Hammond relayed the message you gave to Major Davis." Started O'Neill as he turns to face Shepard not intimidated one bit by, Shepard in his Terminus armor. "Listen here Shepard, we've gotten off on the wrong foot since you tried to stab us in the back."

"I didn't betray you Colonel." Interjected Shepard, as he felt offended by this whole debacle. "If you want to defend Earth against any alien threat you need to start working with everyone on your planet."

O'Neill wasn't in the mood nor in a position to go twenty rounds with Shepard on international cooperation. "For the time being let's focus on the real threat at hand shall we."

"I lead my team, you lead yours." Proposed Shepard, as the two faced off against each other.

There was an awkward silence for a moment, until Jonas radioed in. _"Colonel, I may have found something."_

"Acknowledged will be right there." Said O'Neill in his radio as he moves away from where he and Shepard were. "What are you three going to do?"

Shepard pulls out his Revenant. "What we came here to do." Said Shepard as he walks away, Grunt slams his fists together while Jack begins to glow flaring her biotics.

* * *

 **Abydos**

 **Perimeter**

Outside of the pyramid, near the perimeter, Shepard and his team join with Garrus and Teal'c, both appear to be in a conversation.

"What's going on?" asked Shepard as he looks at both of them.

Teal'c in his own new armor spoke first. "Garrus Vakarian and I our formulating a strategy against the forces of Anubis."

Shepard looks around the perimeter and saw young men, carrying old Earth weapons as the SGC transitioned over to Mass Effect weapons as soon as the Collector base began productions of weapons Shepard and the people of his universe were using.

"I hope it's a damn good one." Said Shepard as he fretted at the idea of using these natives and sending them to their deaths.

"We have a plan Shepard." Said Garrus as he raises one hand to calm his Commander. "However, this plan relies heavily on us."

"Good." Said Grunt declaring his excitement. "Been waiting forever for a fight."

"Just as long as you put me on the front lines." Said Jack demanding it. "Have a lot of built up stress and I need to lash it out on someone preferably an enemy."

Garrus nodded his head. "I was hoping you both said that." He sad with a big smile.

* * *

 **Pyramid**

Inside the Pyramid, SG-1 minus Teal'c were desperately searching for the eye as Jonas began translating something on the wall.

"How you doing there, son?" asked O'Neill as he walks up to Jonas. "We don't have all day."

"I know." Said Jonas as he felt the weight of time running out for him. "Believe me I know. But there's nothing. Just a lot of talk about the power of Ra, the size of his domain…"

"Big domain?" Joked O'Neill as he tries to break the tension in the room.

"There's no mention of a secret chamber where he keeps his most valuable possessions not that I would expect that." Explained Jonas as he continues looking around the room for anything.

" Right." Said O'Neill dryly as he walks away for a minute.

In the same room Carter was using her omni-tool, that was built into the suit instead of implants into the arm. Carter was scanning the room trying to find any hidden chambers or mechanisms that lead to the chamber.

"Colonel." Said Carter getting O'Neill's attention. "I think I've got something."

O'Neill, Jonas, and Skaara walked down the room they were in to meet with Major Carter.

"Major?!" Said O'Neill waiting for her to explain.

Carter brings up a 3D model of the room they were in. "My omni-tool tells me there is a room behind this wall." Carter said hinting at the indication. "Right now, I'm trying to find any switch to open this door."

Jonas walks over to the wall where Carter pointed and begins translating the writing on the wall.

"Well lets hurry this up." Said O'Neill urgently. "We get this eye and leave before Anubis shows up."

* * *

 **Outside of Pyramid**

Outside on the humid desert planet of Abydos Shepard, Teal'c and the rest of the young men of Abydos along with Shepard's team were waiting for the arrival of Anubis.

As the time was passing the anticipation was the deadliest foe as everyone could not rest for even a second.

" _I just realized something."_ Said Zaeed over the radio. _"What if Anubis uses his ships weapons to kill us all down here."_

" _That would be most unwise for Anubis."_ Replied Teal'c on the radio. _"Anubis wants the eye of Ra, he won't risk using his ships weapons at us in such a close proximity to the pyramid."_

Before anyone could say another word, a high pitch noise could be heard in the distance as a group of Al'kesh and Gliders rain down from the sky.

"We've got company." Said Shepard in excitement as he raises his Revenant.

As soon as the enemy ships came into range everyone began opening fire on them in a hopeless attempt to slow or stop their advancement. Thankfully Shepard brought with him his ML-77 Missile launcher capable of tracking enemy targets when fired.

It was currently being used by Zaeed to shoot down Gliders. The Gliders try their best to evade the missiles but because of its rapid-fire missile launcher with seeking projectiles, the gliders couldn't evade the attacks.

But due to Fabrication Rights Management (FRM) technology, Shepard and his people couldn't duplicate the weapon, so only one was available with limited ammunition. So Zaeed was making sure he hit his targets.

Gliders were raining down the sky as each missile took them out of commission. The Al'kesh were a different matter as the sheer size and shields prevent small arms fire from penetrating the ship, as it continued to attack. Soon a troop transport landed, and Jaffa began storming out of it.

This is where the real fight began as, Shepard and his team were the best at ground warfare. In that moment a number of Jaffa heading towards them began falling on the ground as Garrus and Thane the best snipers on the team shot at a distance near the pyramid entrance.

More troop transports began landing around the area making it difficult for Garrus and Thane to keep up. That's when Grunt and Jack make up the difference as both team members began shooting and using biotic powers on the Jaffa. The show of biotics by Jack, made some of the Jaffa hesitate on engaging in battle, but soon shook it off as they were warriors serving their god Anubis.

* * *

 **Pyramid**

 **Room**

Inside the room the three continue working as they try to find a way into the secret chamber. As they were doing this thunderous explosions could be heard overhead.

"This section talks about how Ra draws his power from the sun." said Jonas pointing it on the wall as he continues looking at the writing. "Rays of the sun will reveal all?"

"You think its some kind of riddle?" asked Carter as she continues examining her omni-tool.

As Jonas continues reading, O'Neill became very agitated. "Son of a…Hey!" yelled O'Neill in frustration. "Where are you? We're only doing this because of you."

In that moment Daniel Jackson appeared before them. "Jack! It's here, I know it is." Pleaded Daniel.

"Daniel." Carter blurted out surprised to see her old teammate.

"Dr. Jackson." Said Jonas perplexed at seeing Daniel again after what happen on his planet.

Daniel turns to both Carter and Jonas, greeting them. "Sam, Jonas." Said Daniel acknowledging them.

The sound of the battle rages as O'Neill points to the roof. "You hear that?"

"I can't do anything about that, you know that." Said Daniel apologetically

O'Neill angry at his friend not lifting a finger to help. "I don't care." Sassed O'Neill. "Do something or we walk. Right now."

Daniel not liking where this was going try to remind O'Neill of his bind. "Remember that fine line we were talking about?" He asked sincerely.

"Cross it." Demanded O'Neill as he was not going to risk anymore lives.

Daniel turns away, nods and sighs heavily. "Okay." Said Daniel quietly, he walks towards the wall, Sam and Jonas were working on. "Both of you are on the right track, I always assumed there was some kind of door here."

As the three work on getting the door open, O'Neill received a radio transmission _"O'Neill, we are being overrun by enemy Jaffa."_ Said Teal'c yelling over the sound of explosions and weapons fire. _"Cannot hold our position."_

"Fall back to the Pyramid." Ordered O'Neill as he looks back at the other three." You guys do your stuff, I'm going to help Teal'c."

"I will come with you." Said Skaara as he walks behind O'Neill to the entrance.

* * *

 **Outside**

Outside of the pyramid hundreds if not thousands of Jaffa began landing on the planet to overwhelm the tiny resistance. Shepard had switched over to his Locust as he ran out of thermal clips for his Revenant, taking down Jaffa one after the other thanks to his armor piercing rounds he equipped to all of his weapons.

As many Abydonians began dying one after another from Jaffa staff blasts, Shepard knew it was only a matter of time before one of his teammates gets injured or killed.

He yells over in the radio. "All right everyone time to show these guys what real weapons look like." Shepard said urging his teammates to go all out.

In that moment Jack, Grunt and Shepard pulled out their heavy weapons, Shepard using his M-490 Blackstorm, fired an orb-like projectile that has its own gravitational pull, dragging enemy Jaffa with it until it implodes at a distance away, pressing matter out it sends the Jaffa that were grasped by it flying outwards killing them on impact.

Jack using the M-622 Avalanche freezing entire troops of Jaffa killing them instantly due to the below zero temperature it creates when freezing targets. Jack fires off multiple shots at the enemy troops.

While last but not least, Grunt pulls out the M-920 Cain and fires a 25-gram slug accelerated to 5 km/s making this weapon devastating. Its high-explosive matrix generates an archetypical mushroom cloud on impact. The slug slams into a group of Jaffa killing an untold number as the area lights up illuminating that mushroom cloud of smoke from the crater it made.

These attacks on hundreds of Jaffa give, the resistance group time to retreat back to the pyramid. As they head for the entrance Garrus and Thane cover their retreat with heavy weapons of their own, namely the grenade launcher.

* * *

 **Pyramid**

 **Gate Room**

Inside the room, O'Neill meets up with everyone. "How many?" he asks urgently.

"Shepard and his team, have taken out large enemy numbers." Answered Teal'c. "But I fear many more are on the way here."

Shepard enters the room with his team as they spread out. "I'd say we've made them think twice about approaching this pyramid." Shepard said with delight in his voice.

"For the time being." Teal'c responded to Shepard's comment. "That will not last long."

Shepard began looking around. "How goes the search for this… eye?"

O'Neill looked grimaced as he locks and loads his weapon. "Carter?" he said into his radio.

" _Sir we're working on it."_ She said frantically on the radio.

O'Neill rolled his eyes. "Work faster." He walks over to the center of the room. "We need to spread out and get them in a cross fire."

Shepard walks over to O'Neill. "Is there any other way to get into this room?" Shepard asked as he looks around the room.

O'Neill points with his gaze at the Stargate and at the ceiling.

Shepard followed his movements and seeing the Stargate, but for a second it took him awhile to realize what he meant. "Did we bring any explosives with us?" asked Shepard reluctantly.

His team shook their heads. "Alright then." He said with a heavy sigh. "Dial the Collector base and begin sending a radio signal through it."

Garrus walks over to the DHD and begins dialing the Collector base, while Shepard walks over to Grunt. "How many shots do we have left?"

Grunt groaned. "Just one left." He said begrudgingly.

Shepard nodded his head. "Good, were going to need to it."

* * *

 **Pyramid**

 **Interior**

In the other room, Daniel, Jonas, and Major continue working on opening the door to the secret chamber.

"It's red." Said Daniel indicating the color of the sun on the wall. "The sun is red."

Jonas stops what he was doing and switches the light on his omni-tool to a red laser pointer and aims at the jewel embedded into the wall. In that moment the door opened sliding upwards revealing a treasure trove of artefacts and gold jewels.

"Alright spread out lets find this eye." Said Carter as she and the two men begin looking.

* * *

 **Pyramid**

 **Gate room**

In the Gate everyone was in position ready and waiting for the enemy Jaffa to come, soon Jaffa enter and are fired upon. The room was littered with bullet shells and thermal clips as Shepard and his team fire on the incoming Jaffa while the Jaffa fired back, the ones that managed to come through.

Suddenly the transportation ring activated coming down in the center of the chaos with Jaffa appearing in the center of the rings themselves. The Jaffa that arrived were quickly taken care of, but unknown to the Jaffa or Anubis, Shepard had anticipated this and used Grunts last Cain weapon and placed it right where the rings would appear and as soon as the matter stream sent the Jaffa, the slug was sent back causing an explosion and delaying anymore Jaffa coming into the pyramid that way.

As Jaffa continue to pour into the pyramid in the front, everyone began running low on ammo. Some began resorting to using their biotics by lifting up enemy Jaffa and sending them flying, while others began using tech powers to overload their staff weapons. This tactic made the Jaffa resort to fighting with their staffs up close in traditional Jaffa fighting. This only made Grunt happy as he held two Jaffa still, with each hand and head butted both of them one at a time.

As Shepard and his team continue to hold out, they were running out of time as the thirty-eight-minute window was coming up soon and the Stargate will deactivate.

"GARRUS." Yelled Shepard over the sound of gun fire and staff blast, getting his attention. "Get your team through the gate."

Garrus shakes his head. "Are you kidding right now?!" Garrus asked in bewilderment. "We can't leave you or the Colonel."

"THAT'S AN ORDER." Screamed Shepard as he gives them cover fire with his plasma shot gun.

Garrus orders his team to head for the Stargate, Zaeed not pleased by this, fired off a concussive round and inferno grenades at enemy Jaffa. Thane was fighting two Jaffa at the same time with years of experience as an assassin, he disarmed the first Jaffa and grabbed him by the collar and snapped his neck while the other Jaffa opened fired on him with his staff blast, only for Thane to use the dead Jaffa he killed as a meat shield which gave him time to shoot the other Jaffa in the head with his pistol in quick precision.

All three soon ran and enter the gate which made some of the Jaffa shoot into the event horizon.

* * *

 **Collector Base**

 **Gate Room**

In the Collector base Jacob Taylor along with SGC personal were armed to the teeth when the gate was activated 35 minutes ago. Shepard alerted them of the situation which prompted them to activate their defenses. After a while and hearing a lot of weapons fire on the radio, they soon received an IDC from Shepard which prompted them to open the Iris and lower the barriers.

From the event horizon came running out was Garrus, Thane and Zaeed all three emerged unscathed or so they thought. As soon as they came out so did staff energy blasts which forced many people out of the way, but not enough time for Zaeed as he was hit in the arm and leg.

"FUCK!" Yelled Zaeed in pain as he fell to the ground. "Son of a bitch."

After a few seconds of chaos, in came Grunt and Jack both returning fire as they come through walking backwards weapons raised in front of the Gate.

Colonel Riley pointing his weapon at the gate yelled out orders "Close the Iri…" before he could finish, the gate deactivated. "Get a medic over here."

Everyone soon calm down and a number of medics rushed over to Zaeed who was already being attended to by Garrus applying medigel.

Riley soon walked over to Jack and Grunt. "What the hell happened?" he asked wanting an answer. "And where the hell is Shepard and SG-1?"

Jack and Grunt had a concern look on their faces.

* * *

 **Pyramid**

 **Gate Room**

 **Three minutes ago**

As soon as Garrus and his team went through the gate, the Jaffa became even more aggressive and daring. The whole Pyramid began shaking from bombardment of weapons fire coming out side.

"What the hell are they doing?" asked Jack as she continues using her biotics.

Shepard trying to hold still as the shaking continued. "Sounds like their shooting at the pyramid." Said Shepard as he switches from his plasma shotgun to his Carnifex. "Must have received word of heavy resistance in the pyramid."

The bombardment continued which caused some of the columns to collapse on people. "Alright that's it." Said Shepard over the bombardment and collapsing columns. "Grunt, Jack get the hell out of here now."

Grunt and Jack were not pleased with leaving when things were starting to get good, but didn't disobey their Commander. Before they left Jack sent out one last biotic wave and Grunt lifted a Jaffa up and tackled him through one of the columns.

Both teammates ran through the Stargate and after a few seconds the gate deactivated. Even though some parts of the pyramid continue to fall, this did not deter the Jaffa. As O'Neill, Teal'c, Skaara, and Shepard continue fighting another column collapsed right on top of Skarra causing O'Neill to stop firing his weapon.

"SKAARA." Yelled out O'Neill as he rushes over to help his friend, but was hit with a Jaffa shock grenade that emitted a bright light and sound causing O'Neill to fall to the ground. Shepard and Teal'c were clear from the device to not be affected by it and rush to help O'Neill.

Shepard fired off a number of shots at the incoming Jaffa, until he threw a grenade at the entrance.

"Teal'c cover us." Said Shepard as he lifts O'Neill over his shoulders and begins running towards an open entrance in the pyramid.

* * *

 **Pyramid**

 **Interior**

Shepard carrying O'Neill over his shoulders along with Teal'c run down the stairs just as Carter and Jonas began running towards it.

"We have the ey…." Started Carter until she sees O'Neill. "Colonel! What happened?".

"O'Neill was hit by a Tok'kal." Said Teal'c as he continues to point his staff at the stairs while backing away from it.

Carter soon looks around. "And Skaara?" Carter asked not wanting to hear the answer.

She received nothing from Teal'c or Shepard, but their actions speak louder than words as she lowers her head holding back the swelling of emotions.

Inside the secret chamber Shepard placed O'Neill on the ground, while the rest of the team spread out in the chamber.

"Let me see that eye." Said Shepard as he holds out his hand for it. Carter takes the eye out of her pocket and gave it to Shepard.

Shepard examines the eye, it was an orange colored circle crystal. "Let's see how much Anubis wants this thing."

Jaffa soon come down the stairs each one standing up along the walls pointing their staff weapons at the chamber door.

One Jaffa soon comes down first prime to Anubis. "Surrender or die." Said the Jaffa.

Shepard placing his back against the wall inside the secret chamber right next to the door holding his carnifex in one hand and the crystal in the other. "Is that are only choices, or can I get a life line?" joked Shepard, but the first prime was not amused as he fire off a shot at the door with his staff weapon.

"Who am I speaking to?" asked the Jaffa in a demanding tone.

"The names Commander Shepard." Answered Shepard with a cocky attitude. "Remember the name."

"Where is O'Neill of SG-1?" asked the Jaffa.

Shepard looks over to O'Neill, still unconscious. "He can't come to the phone right now, but I'll be happy to take a message." Said Shepard.

"Tell O'Neill that Herak demands that you surrender." Said Herak snarling at them. "You have no choice."

Shepard chuckled making sure Herak heard it. "That's where your wrong." Gloated Shepard. "We have the eye and the ability to destroy it."

Herak looked pissed. "IF you can do it, why have you not done so?" questioned Herak as he does not believe them.

"Because we know how valuable this is to Anubis." Remarked Shepard holding the crystal tightly. "Give us access to the gate or I'll destroy it."

"And risk losing your only bargaining chip?" asked Herak betting, Shepard won't do it.

"What's your point?" asked Shepard not caring if he loses it or not.

Herak sighed heavily. "I will speak with my master." Said Herak as he leaves the interior of the pyramid.

As Herak leaves Carter turned to Shepard. "So where are the rest of your team?" she asks questioningly.

"I ordered them to go back to the Collector base." Said Shepard as he walks over to a table places the crystal on it. "Things were getting bad up there."

Carter walks over to the table and activates her omni-tool. "While were waiting I'm might as well get some scans on this thing." She said as she begins scanning the crystal.

"So, what's the game plan here if they refuse?" asked Jonas concerningly.

Shepard looks at Jonas. "Don't worry, I'm waiting on a call." Said Shepard as he taps his omni-tool. "Yep… any minute now."

In that moment a radio transmission could be heard. _"Shepard?!"_ said Miranda on the other end of the radio.

"Miranda." Answered Shepard with excitement. "Were cut off from the Stargate, can you send any help?"

" _Negative we couldn't make a connection on our end."_ Worried Miranda as Shepard could here her tapping on the table with her fingernails. _"Were using an upgraded version of the QEC connecting to your omni-tool."_

Shepard looks at his omni-tool and nodded in approving of this new version. "So, I'm guessing they dialed in?" asked Shepard not liking the sound of it.

" _We believe so yes."_ Replied Miranda . _"With the Normandy still in dry dock for repairs and the SGC not willing to send Prometheus incase Anubis makes a run at Earth, you're on your own for now."_

Shepard understood the SGC's concerns, Abydos is the closest planet to Earth when it came to travelling by ship. Anubis could make a run at Earth if he manages to get his new weapon online.

"Understood, will figure something out on our end." Replied Shepard trying to reassure Miranda.

" _Shepard."_ Said Miranda in a soft comforting voice. _"Please be safe."_

"I will." Said Shepard retuning the warm feeling back.

* * *

 **Earth**

 **SGC**

 **Conference Room**

In the conference room, Miranda and Jacob were there informing General Hammond of the current development on Abydos.

"So they're pinned down and can't escape?" asked Hammond clarifying what they said.

Miranda and Jacob nodded their heads. "Right now, they have the eye of Ra in their possession." Said Miranda. "Shepard threaten to destroy it if they don't give them access to the Stargate."

Hammond sighed heavily. "Is there anything we can do on our end?"

"General." Said Jacob getting his attention. "The best chance is to send Prometheus."

Hammond shook his head. "Even if I could, I can't risk losing our only ship to defend Earth, in case of an attack by Anubis." Explained Hammond. "Also, the Pentagon will never authorize it."

Miranda shot straight out of her chair, fuming with anger. "This wouldn't be happening right now if every government on the planet was working on building their own ships."

Hammond seeing this shot back. "I don't have to remind you who's base your on." Said Hammond not backing down. "Besides even if every nation began working on building their own ships, it would take time and resources, not to mention a year or two to finish."

As all three argue on the fault of the current situation they were in, on Abydos things were getting heated as well.

* * *

 **Abydos**

 **Secret Chamber**

Shepard was slammed hard on the back wall inside the chamber. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVED SKAARA." Yelled O'Neill at Shepard while holding him against the wall.

Shepard was relaxed and calm considering the last time someone threw him against the wall and hold him was a Krogan. Shepard was not intimidated by O'Neill.

"A support column fell on top of Skaara, there was no one to rescue." Said Shepard explaining his choice. "Also, you were knocked out and I made a choice to save you."

O'Neill wasn't accepting his reasoning. "You could have at least check to see if he was dead."

Before Shepard could speak, Teal'c stepped in. "O'Neill." Said Teal'c getting the Colonel's attention. "I too am to blame for not rescuing Skaara."

O'Neill backed away from Shepard letting him go from the wall. After calming down, O'Neill looks at everyone.

"What's our current situation?" he asked glumly as he walks over to a corner.

Carter was the one to speak. "Right now, were in a standoff with Anubis Jaffa." Said Carter. "And we can't expect back up."

"Any plans on getting out of here?" asked O'Neill

Everyone had uncertain looks on their faces. "Jonas and I still have plenty of thermal clips." Said Carter as she begins to explain. "But there's no telling how many Jaffa are out there waiting for us."

Before another word could be said Herak returned with an answer form Anubis. "Shepard, can you hear me?"

Shepard placed his back against the wall. "Yeah what do you have for me?"

O'Neill looks at Shepard surprisingly. "When did you speak for all of us?" asked O'Neill.

"You were out cold, so I stepped up to the plate." Replied Shepard annoyed at O'Neill. "This isn't my first rodeo, Colonel."

"Anubis commands that you turn over the Eye of Ra immediately or he will destroy all of Abydos." Herak asserted as he gloats at their futile struggle.

Before Shepard could say a word, O'Neill spoke first. "Tell him to go ahead." Said O'Neill which surprised Herak. "He's not getting the Eye."

"O'Neill of SG-1." Said Herak in disgust. "I thought you were wounded or to my delight dead."

"Sorry to disappoint you." Said O'Neill jokingly. "But I was actually taking a nap, you know kicking ass and stopping a stupid Goa'uld like Anubis…."

Herak fired a staff blast at the door shutting O'Neill up.

"Is it really necessary to further antagonize him?" asked Jonas not seeing a reason to piss them off any further.

"Yes!" said O'Neill and Shepard at the same time.

Jonas looks at O'Neill and Shepard skeptically.

"He's bluffing." Said O'Neill with confidence.

"For once I agree with the Colonel." Said Shepard. "Anubis won't make a move not as long as we have this eye."

"We don't have much of a choice." Stated Jonas. "If we blow up the Eye he's going to destroy Abydos anyway."

"He's just as likely to attack after we give it to him." Commented O'Neill.

"Maybe not." Shot back Jonas, his optimistic nature surfacing.

"He's a Goa'uld." Replied O'Neill, but before Jonas could Respond Herak spoke up again.

"I grow impatient." Said Herak not liking the current situation. "Hand over the eye or we will force you."

"How do you plan on doing that." Replied O'Neill mockingly.

Soon Jaffa came down the stairs dragging a person, they throw him to the ground all bruised and bloodied. Herak bends down pulls on the wounded man's hair revealing Skaara.

"Skaara." Said O'Neill in shock.

"O'nyer." Said Skaara struggling to speak.

"Hand over the eye or I will kill him." Said Herak not holding back his cruelty.

O'Neill began to struggle with the decision, only for Skaara to look at O'Neill with determination in his eyes indicating O'Neill not to hand over the eye.

"No." Said O'Neill the hardest thing for him to say in his whole life.

Herak stands up and activates his staff blast and shoots Skaara in the back twice killing him. "His death is on your hands, O'Neill." Said Herak displeased with himself that this didn't work either.

In that moment Skaara turns into a bright light and ascends, causing the Jaffa in the room to lift their weapons, but many were in amazement at the bright light as it ascends out of the room.

O'Neill, Shepard and the rest were in amazement as well in seeing this.

* * *

 **Collector Base**

 **Mordin's Lab**

Garrus and Jacob walk into Mordin's lab seeking the good doctor for his assistance. Mordin was hard at work in his research.

"Mordin." Said Garrus getting his attention.

"Ah.. Garrus what brings you here?" asked Mordin while not looking away at his work.

"Shepard's in trouble and we were hoping you have something that can help?" asked Garrus.

"Anything you might be working on fighting the Goa'uld." Said Jacob joining the conversation. "Any kind of biological weapon?"

Mordin stopped what he was doing and turned to face the two. "Unfortunately, have not had the chance to study Goa'uld symbiotes for such a thing." Said Mordin as he fiddles around with his omni-tool. "Symbiotes protect Jaffa from such an attack."

"What about the Collector Database?" asked Garrus seeking alternatives. "I'm sure the Collectors have something that can at least immobilize them?"

Mordin began pasting back and forth in the room thinking. "Collector methods dangerous could end up killing Shepard and SG-1." Said Mordin as he continues to think. "Have you managed to open gate back to Abydos?"

Jacob shook his head. "It's all about timing." Said Jacob as he and Garrus leave the room for Mordin to work.

* * *

 **Abydos**

 **Secret Chamber**

After seeing Skaara ascend and SG-1 explaining the process, Shepard was amazed that humans could achieve such a thing, but Shepard had to put that in the back of his mind at the moment.

"I recommend we divide ammunition evenly amongst ourselves." Said Shepard forming a battle plan on his omni-tool. "Major Carter and Jonas can lay down tech attacks on the Jaffa."

While tech classes and attacks were introduced by the Normandy crew to the SGC, it wasn't widely available to all SG teams and certain tech abilities were given.

"Jonas and I could throw down overload on the Jaffa staff weapons." Said Carter going into detail. "It will cause them to shut down or explode given the liquid naquadah being used in them."

"Then the Colonel, Teal'c and I can make quick work of the Jaffa." Said Shepard finishing his plan. "We just need to make it to the Gate."

O'Neill on the other hand was reluctant to try something this dangerous. "We have no idea how many enemy numbers could be waiting for us in the gate room." Said O'Neill shooting down the plan. "Plus, we don't even know if the Gate is still active on the enemy's end."

"We can't stay here forever either." Replied Shepard as he takes a brief look out the door of the Jaffa standing guard. "I don't think those guys are going to wait forever either."

O'Neil shakes his head. "No, so far they haven't made any kind of move on us since we fortified our position in here." Said O'Neill looking at the picture before him. "Anubis must really want that thing in one piece if his boys have held off this long."

Before anyone could say a word Daniel Jackson appeared in the room.

"He does." Said Daniel confirming O'Neill's theory.

Daniel Jackson's sudden appearance startled Shepard as he pointed his gun up at Daniel. "Who are you?" Shepard demanded to know.

O'Neill grabbed Shepard's arm. "Hold it, he's a friend." Said O'Neill.

Shepard looked around the room getting no objections from the rest of SG-1. Shepard lowered his gun and placed it back on his magnetic holder.

"A friend?" asked Shepard suspiciously.

SG-1 then went through the painful memory of when Daniel was exposed to dangerous radiation and ascended like Skaara did to a higher plain of existence.

"Oh." Said Shepard not really sure how to respond. "Nice to meet you."

Daniel nodded his head. "It's nice to meet you too Commander Shepard." Said Daniel with a smile.

"Where were you?" asked Carter.

"Busy, busy." Responded Daniel as he walks around the room.

"Hey!" said O'Neill getting Daniels attention. "Thanks for Skaara. I assume he's okay."

Daniel confused to hear this looked at O'Neill. "What are you talking about?

"He has ascended." Teal'c being the first one to speak.

"What?" asked Daniel surprised to hear this.

"That wasn't you?" asked O'Neill.

Daniel closes his eyes. "Oma's here watching me."

"And?" asked O'Neill.

"And I don't care anymore." Said Daniel with fire in his eyes. "Anubis is one of us."

O'Neill looked confused. "What?" he asked not understanding.

"At least partly in some…bastardised way." Continued Daniel without an explanation.

"Daniel, what are you talking about?" asked Carter not understanding herself.

Daniel then explained "The Goa'uld Anubis used to be figured out how to ascend."

Shepard hearing this was concerned. "Probably the worst thing I heard all day." Said Shepard displeased with this new information on Anubis, after everything he learned about Ascension from SG-1 making Anubis very powerful.

"He was believed to have been dead for quite some time." Commented Teal'c.

"The Others didn't want him." Daniel said continuing his theory or explanation.

"That's understandable." Said Jonas knowing how terrible the Goa'uld can be.

"They sent him back." Explained Daniel. "At least they tried, but not all the way."

"What is he now?" asked Carter.

Daniel tries his best to explain. "He's still some form of energy, that black mask is a shield, it's keeping his form intact." He explained after seeing Anubis himself. "He's stuck somewhere between human existence and ascension."

"Why have the Others allowed him to remain that way?" asked Teal'c not understanding they're choice in allowing Anubis to be what he is.

Shepard remember hearing about these others, some other Ascended beings that force the rules they set upon all ascended beings to adhere by either using force or punishment. The one thing Shepard didn't understood if these beings are so powerful why don't they act on stopping all the problems in the galaxy.

"I don't know." Said Daniel once again showing that ascension does not make a person all knowing. "Maybe they couldn't exile him completely."

O'Neill had different opinion. "Maybe they just don't care!" O'Neill stated after the explanation Daniel has given him about these others.

"Maybe you're right." Remarked Daniel not going to argue their unwillingness to help the people of the lower planes when it really mattered. "Either way he's still very powerful."

"It explains his mastery of Ancient technology." Stated Carter now realizing how Anubis has managed to use Ancient technology so easily.

"How's that?" asked O'Neill not understanding.

"Jack, the Others are the Ancients." Replied Daniel revealing the gate builders didn't die out as they were lead to believe. "The original creators of the Stargates."

O'Neill looks puzzled and Daniel turns to Carter.

"You didn't tell him?" asked Daniel

Carter gestures outside of the chamber indicating they were kind of busy. "Uh, no."

While the conversation was going, Herak and his men move forward surrounding the outer doors. Shepard hearing this placed his back against the wall and reloaded thermal clips he received from Major into his Plasma Shot gun.

"Hey we got company." Said Shepard getting everyone's attention

O'Neill hearing this made Daniel hurry up the explanation. "All right look, just bottom line this for me, will you?" asked O'Neill in urgently.

"There's a fleet of System Lord Motherships surrounding Anubis, I warned them about the Eye and what it can do." Said Daniel realizing how much of the rules he just broke.

O'Neill was pleased and was surprised too. "Nice." Said O'Neill approving Daniel's actions.

"Turn it over." Said Daniel which many in the room were shocked to hear this.

O'Neill was the most shocked of all. "What?" he asked not believing he heard his longtime friend.

"I made a deal with Anubis, you turn the eye over, you go free and the people of Abydos remain unharmed." Daniel explained.

"You made a deal with Anubis?" O'Neill asked incredulously.

"Making any kind of deal with someone, is risky." Said Shepard from past experiences in his universe. "The problem is sometimes they don't hold up their end."

"I'll make sure he keeps it." Said Daniel determined to stop Anubis. "The Goa'uld are going to fight it out over the Eye and hopefully destroy each other in the process but even if they don't, while they're licking their wounds, you're going to find the lost city of the Ancients."

"The lost city?" asked O'Neill confused on what he was talking about.

Daniel looks at Sam accusingly "Didn't tell him about that either, huh?" he asked dryly.

Carter than explained to O'Neill. "Daniel found a tablet talking about a lost city."

" Where there are powerful Ancient weapons capable of giving you a big advantage over Anubis." Said Daniel finishing the explanation what he found.

This caught Shepard's attention, powerful Ancient weapons could be very useful for the people in his universe at fighting the Reapers.

"Do you know where it is?" asked O'Neill wondering if they can find it as soon as possible.

Daniel shook his head. "No, but I'll help you find it." Said Daniel showing again the limit of his ascension. "Jack, nothing will happen to the Abydonians, the most important thing right now is for you to get out of here with that tablet. If Anubis gets his hands on it and finds the lost city before you do, it's all over. He already has a huge advantage over you because of what the Others have done or rather failed to do."

"You going to kick his ass?" asked O'Neill.

"If I have to." Responded Daniel not sure if he wanted to.

"Can you?" asked O'Neill concerned for his friend.

Daniel shrugged unsure if he could given Anubis current state of form he was in. "We'll see. " He said. "Nothing will happen to the people of Abydos."

Before Daniel could leave, Shepard stopped him. "Dr. Jackson." Said Shepard getting his attention. "Before you go and kick ass there is something I wanted to ask."

Daniel raised his hand to stop Shepard. "I know what your going to ask me." He said very sure of the question. "And no, I can't."

"So, your all-knowing now?" asked Shepard skeptical of Jackson.

Daniel chuckled. "Ascension doesn't make you all-knowing." Said Daniel clarifying for Shepard. "Also, it doesn't take an ascended being to know what you want."

Shepard lowered his head knowing the answer already he had to ask. "So, you can't send me and my crew back to our universe."

Daniel shook his head. "I want to say not by myself, but even if all the ascended beings I know pulled their power together and tried, we don't know if that is even possible and even if it was the others wouldn't allow us to try."

Shepard felt he must challenge these rules. "I get non-interference in our plane of existence, but I don't belong here in this universe." Stressed Shepard. "Doesn't that at least count as non-interference."

Daniel shrugged. "I have never met the other ascended beings that enforces these rules." Said Daniel. "But I can say that your sudden appearance here in this universe has made many in the higher planes concern."

Hearing this surprised Shepard, especially hearing the concerns are coming from all powerful ascended beings that can warp the fabric of space and time. What could they be concerned about?

"Are they concern about the Reapers coming here to this universe?" asked Shepard.

Daniel shrugged. "I..I don't know, Oma won't speak about the concerns of the other ascended beings." Responded Daniel. "Only that their going to keep monitoring the situation."

As Shepard and Daniel finished speaking O'Neill was about to hand the eye over to Herak, which prompted Shepard to join him. As Shepard leaves Daniel disappeared in a bright light.

Shepard and O'Neill walk out of the room with a number of Jaffa surrounding them, O'Neill holding the eye with C4 attached to it and Shepard with his plasma shot gun raised incase they double crossed them.

"I assume you know about the part where you don't kill us?" asked O'Neill half humorly.

Shepard on the other hand was prepared in case they were double crossed as he had Carter and Jonas ready with tech attacks and Teal'c holding on to the detonator for the C4.

Herak walks up to both Shepard and O'Neill, he knew what O'Neill looked like, but as for Shepard he was covered in full body armor masking his face. This didn't dissuade Herak from believing this person was Commander Shepard. "As much as I would like to." He said arrogantly as he holds out his hand for the eye.

O'Neill removes the explosives and hands over the Eye to Herak who takes it from him.

"Jaffa! Kree!" said Herak as he leaves so do all the Jaffa following him.

"Well spank me rosy!" said O'Neill surprised of the out-come. "Let's book."

* * *

 **Pyramid**

 **Gate Room**

In the gate as Major carter was dialing the gate, they could hear the battle raging above them all the way from space.

The gate activated and as each member of SG-1 walked into the event horizon, Shepard and O'Neill turn and sees electricity beans shot around the room.

Shepard pulled O'Neill with him through the gate and in that moment a huge explosion enveloped the gate room, destroying no just the pyramid, but the planet as well.

* * *

 **Collector Base**

 **Conference Room**

 **3 hours later**

After the mission Shepard returned to the Collector base to tell everyone about what had happed. In the conference room with him, we're Miranda Lawson, Garrus Vakarian, Jacob Taylor and Mordin Solus.

Everyone in the room were not pleased with outcome of the mission. "So, everything we did was a waste of time." Said Garrus not pleased with the results.

Shepard shook his head disagreeing with Garrus. "We made ourselves known to the rest of the galaxy with what we did on the planet." Stated Shepard sending a message to not only Anubis but to the rest of the Goa'uld. "Now they'll think twice before attacking Earth."

"Still Anubis is now in possession of a weapon so powerful it may hurt us in the long run." Said Miranda very displeased that they gave Anubis a weapon that can destroy planets.

"Still hope remains." Said Mordin who join the conversation. "Shepard acquired intel about advance technology out there in the galaxy for us to find."

Shepard brings up an image of the tablet found in the secret chamber. "According to Daniel Jackson this tablet was written by the Ancients that tell of a great city lost with advance technology."

"So, if we find this city we'd be able to stop Anubis." Said Garrus putting it all together.

"Find being the operative word." Said Miranda. "We have a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it."

"We should focus on what we can achieve first before doing anything else." Said Jacob joining the conversation.

Aa everyone was talking Shepard's mind was somewhere else thinking on what Daniel said. That the other ascended beings were going to monitor the situation. Does that mean they were spying on him and his team and what concerns could they have about his galaxy when they could wipe out anything in existence.

"Shepard." Said Miranda getting their Commanders attention. "Is everything alright."

Shepard put the thought in the back of his mind for now and focused on the present. "It will be." He said with confidence in his voice. "Now lets do what can do for these people and hopefully along the way we find the means to get back home."

As Shepard's words sink into everyone, they were filled with a newfound motivation to get back home, but only time could tell of when that was going to happen.

* * *

 **Anubis Mother Ship**

On board Anubis mothership, Anubis himself was watching a video of the battle that took place on Abydos. He was seeing the strange Aliens he knew nothing about even with the limited ascended knowledge the others put him in. He was amazed by the destructive capabilities these aliens could muster and a human woman with what looked like telekinetic powers.

Seeing all this made Anubis concerned, of who these beings were and their relation to Earth. This made Anubis to think he needed to get other projects up and running as soon as possible.

* * *

 **So as you can see, Shepard and his team revealed themselves to the galaxy and Anubis has his eyes on them, hopefully things will get better. Once** **again I thank you for the time you put into reading my story, I'm sorry there will not be updates any tine soon, probably nothing all next year, not s** **omething you want to hear right now, but life has a way of interfering in the things you enjoy the most. Thanks again hope to see you guys one day.**


End file.
